Spoil of War
by swallowingtears
Summary: She is his captive, abducted from her home and made to share her prophetic dreams. As his spoil of war, she belongs to him, body and soul. But there are other—more sensual—ties that bind them, beginning with their meeting in dreams.
1. Dreams

**Spoil of War**

**Summary: **_The beautiful dreamseer is his captive, abducted from her home and made to share her prophetic dreams by the ruthless, handsome general. As his spoil of war, she belongs to him, body and soul. But there are other—more sensual—ties that bind them, beginning with their meeting in dreams._

**Warnings:** _Adult themes and content._

**Disclaimer:** _YES I own CCS and a hunky adult Syaoran, but only in my wildest dreams._

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Chapter One: Dreams **

_Dreams. They can lie. They can tell the truth. But dreams can also be the sweetest of traps. _**- Princess Tomoyo**

There are those whom the gods have given the power to see the future, or what could be, in their dreams. Beautiful young Sakura Kinomoto was one of them.

She was a young noblewoman, twenty years of age, who resided in the small kingdom of Tomoeda in Japan. Green eyes, healthily flushed cheeks, and rosebud pink lips made her quite pretty and dainty. Though she was not as devastatingly beautiful as her cousin Princess Tomoyo Amamiya Daidouji, Sakura was a lovely young girl, and her cheerful disposition endeared her to those around her.

As the priestess in training of the Clow Card Temple, she had been selected to serve under Lady Kaho Mizuki, who was the Card custodian. Sakura loved her life; it was her duty to check on the Cards, do errands around the temple, and lead the physical exercises for the young acolytes.

Her overprotective older brother, General Touya Kinomoto, had pretty much ensured that all suitors fled in fear of his wrath. For a long time, Sakura had been in love with the magician Yukito Tsukishiro, a gentle and kind young man, who had been friendly to her but who had never made a move to court her, much to her confusion. Her brother had tolerated her friendship with Yukito, to her surprise, and Yukito often spent the night in her brother's rooms in the dwelling she and Touya shared with her father Fujitaka Kinomoto, the chief historian and archaeologist of Queen Sonomi Daidouji.

Sakura had wondered about her brother's closeness to Yukito. Touya had tried explaining their closeness to her, often to turn away in exasperation; she could not understand her brother's vague lines of "I love him sort of like the way you love him," and "Yuki might not be the one for you because of me," until one night, when she was fifteen, she had accidentally come upon the two kissing in Touya's room. Then she had finally understood: they were in love, and they had been trying to let her down gently.

But the unseen side effect was that Sakura began to dream of a lover whose face was unknown to her. He certainly resembled no one in Tomoeda, and Sakura searched the faces of all travellers and strangers who presented themselves to the Queen. None of them had the warm brown eyes, the thick brown hair, the stern yet sensual lips of the man who first came to her dreams when she turned sixteen.

_She had been dreaming of a field of flowers: peony flowers, the kind that could only be found in China. Sakura walked through the field, enjoying the breeze in her hair, when she walked into a young man about her age who had been looking in the distance._

"_Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized._

_He turned, and Sakura's mouth dropped open; he was very . . . Sakura searched her vocabulary for a word, but failed to find one. It was like his entire being called out to her, like he was the something she had not known she was looking for._

_He stared at her as well, then he snatched a pink peony and offered it to her._

"_You . . ." he said softly. "It's you . . ."_

"_Hoe . . . Me?"_

_And to her shock, when she reached out and took the flower, he pulled her into his arms and looked into her eyes, as if he was searching for something._

"_What is your name?" It was disconcerting having his face so close to hers._

"_S-Sakura," she said._

"_My God you're beautiful . . ." _

_Sakura stepped backwards; she could see something in his eyes, and she shied away from what she would later realize was the fervent desire he had for her._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_My name is Li Xiao Lang," he said. "Call me Syaoran."_

_Li. A Chinese name, Sakura thought, but her attention was captured by his hold on her. Her skin tingled where his hands were on her arms, and she blushed._

"_I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I just . . . I know this has to be a dream because no one here is as beautiful as you. And you, I . . ."_

_He stammered, then lowered his head to kiss her._

_It was Sakura's first kiss, and at first she stood still, like a deer in headlights. His lips feathered gently over hers, taking her lower lip between them and caressing it gently._

"_You taste so sweet," Syaoran said as he pulled away from her and caressed one cheek with his hand._

_Sakura blushed again. If her pupils could see her now, they would laugh. Brave, feisty Sakura Kinomoto, who had fought a gang called the Mirror in the marketplace once, who had faced down a wild animal named Erase in the outskirts of Tomoeda, blushing and unable to speak in the presence of a mere man?_

_Not a mere man. A beautiful young man. One who had kissed her and stirred something strange inside her body, like her blood had suddenly awakened and was moving throughout a body that had been asleep for years._

"_I . . . I have to go," Sakura gathered her long robes about her and turned to leave, but Syaoran ran after her, catching hold of her arm._

"_Please . . . Will I ever see you again?" _

_She looked at him; his brows were knitted, and he was looking at her desperately._

"_I don't know," she said softly._

"_Then let me kiss you. Just one more time," he pleaded. He let go of her arm but was watching her anxiously. "That way, when I wake up . . ."_

_She would never know what he had been about to say, because that was when she flung herself into his arms and kissed him for all she was worth._

When Sakura awoke from the dream, she had tears on her cheeks. It had been so real, and when she touched her lips, she was surprised to find them gently swollen. Sitting up in her bed, she turned to the mirror, and found that she was flushed and pink.

And in her hand . . .

In her hand was a small pink peony.

"Syaoran," she breathed softly, and closed her eyes to summon up his image in her mind. "His name was Syaoran."

For the rest of the morning, Sakura floated in her beautiful memories. She poured salt into the sweet orange juice a servant poured from her, took a bite of the fish that was her morning meal without tasting it, then said "Excuse me" to the empty chair next to her as she left the table.

Her brother Touya's eyes narrowed.

Fujitaka Kinomoto chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sakura-san was in love."

"She can't be!" Touya put a hand on his sword. "If I find out who her lover is. . ."

"Calm down, son. She is past the age of marrying, and if she falls in love, she has every right," Fujitaka said as he smiled at his son. "Besides, you did not hear a word from her about your, ah, affair with Tsukishiro-kun."

"Oh, Father," Touya rolled his eyes. "This is different."

"How so?"

Touya could not answer and Fujitaka chuckled. "Eat your pancakes, Touya-kun, and we shall go to the castle. Queen Sonomi is waiting for us."

**xXxSxSxXx**

A loud cry whipped from the lips of the young man with the tousled dark hair. His eyes flashed an intense bronze as he fought against three opponents simultaneously on the practice field. He parried the slash aimed at him by the opponent with a scythe, dodged the sword thrust of another, and punched the third in the gut, making the man drop his club. The young men watching him gasped in awe; he moved fast, and the fight was over within minutes.

Syaoran Li, general of the Li armies in Hong Kong, did not acknowledge the applause of his trainees, nodding merely to his erstwhile opponents, who bowed their respects to him. His training sessions were feared and admired, as he believed that blood spilled on the practice field meant blood prevented on the battlefield.

Queen Yelan Li was his mother, and the crown princess was his eldest sister Fanren Li. He'd begun training in the martial and other arts since he was six years old, and originally he had been betrothed to the most beautiful woman in Hong Kong, Meiling Li, his distant cousin who adored him. That didn't stop other women from trying to seduce him, because he was very handsome. He didn't care about his looks though, as all that mattered to him was learning his martial history and mastering the martial arts.

But all that changed when he was sixteen . . . all because of a dream.

_Sakura. _He murmured the word as he walked off the practice field. He was twenty now, and at first, he had only seen the girl once every few months.

He was the last person anyone would accuse of impulsiveness or fancies, but she had been the only person for him ever since he had seen her in his dream on his sixteenth birthday. When Syaoran had seen her, he kissed her, terrified he would never see her again. Her memory haunted her until the winter solstice, when he'd found himself wandering the corridors of a deserted house.

He'd heard sobbing, and when he followed the sound, he could hear a soft murmured "I can't find my way out, why can't I get out?" The voice was familiar . . .

Thrilled, he rushed to the source of the sound, and threw the rice paper door open.

Sakura. She looked up at him with her great green eyes filled with tears, and disbelievingly, she asked, "Syaoran?"

_Syaoran _had rushed to take her into his arms, crooning, "Don't cry . . . there, there, I'm here . . ." He'd buried his nose into her sweet-smelling hair, like aloe and a flower he couldn't identify, and just like that, the house disappeared and they were standing in a field of peonies and sakura blossoms. Not that he noticed, because, afraid he would lose her again to waking up, he'd kissed her immediately.

Since then Syaoran had met her every now and then in dreams. They had talked about their lives every now and then; more often than not they wandered the dreamscape hand-in-hand, kissing and sitting in each other's arms. Whenever Syaoran tried to tell her about himself, or Sakura tried to describe where she lived, they could not hear each other, for some reason; it was like the dream refused to allow them to meet in real life. Still Syaoran looked forward to those dreams, and had broken off his engagement to Meiling.

Meiling had sulked and pouted for a while before flouncing off and, to everyone's surprise, meeting a young man who turned out to be the prince of some foreign country. Married and happy, Meiling now bombarded Syaoran with letters urging him to marry and to forget his 'silly dreams."

He ignored her letters. Why pay attention when there were nights when Syaoran could give up the world to be with his Sakura?

When he turned twenty, the dreams had come fewer and further between. War was stirring in the region, and sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford often. But he never lost the hope of finding her; every now and then, even while on scouting missions for his clan, he would sometimes turn to his memory of her.

And then the dreams had recently intensified. The Lis had received intelligence that a dreamseer of terrific accuracy existed in Japan. As they were fighting an enemy they could not identify—they would be attacked and no one would claim responsibility—Syaoran decided it would be the best idea to find and take that dreamseer back with him to Hong Kong.

A spell had been prepared to transport him quickly to Tomoeda, and to bring him back just as fast. The clan's spellcasters, which included his mother Yelan and his sister Fuutie, had prepared for months, and as their best warrior, it was his responsibility to find the dreamseer at the Temple of the Clow Cards and bring her back.

The best way to make the dreamseer cooperate was to claim her as a spoil of war, take her virginity, and marry her, which then forced her to obey her husband and would make her a part of the Li clan. Syaoran intended to give the girl to Lord Eriol Hiiragizawa, the clan's mercenary spellcaster. It would actually be a blessing; though Syaoran didn't care much for Eriol, whom he thought of as a know-it-all, Eriol was kind and fair-hearted. He would actually be giving the girl a chance at a better life, as Eriol was young, handsome, and wealthy.

As for him, all Syaoran wanted was Sakura. He'd searched across Hong Kong, then when he'd learned that Sakura was a Japanese name, had secretly hired mercenaries to search for him. But without a location and only a description, his men had found nothing.

Disappointed, and a little nervous about the kidnapping mission he was planning, Syaoran lay down to rest in his room at the large Li castle. As soon as he slept, though, the dream came.

_He was looking into a beautiful pair of emerald-green eyes, and she was looking back at him as the moonlight flowed over her honey-brown hair. He bent down and began to kiss her neck; it was gracefully curved, and he loved exploring her young body ever since he had boldly begun making love to her without consummation or penetration a year ago. She sighed, and ran her fingers through his thick dark brown hair—and he loved it._

_His kisses became more urgent, and he opened his mouth to lick her skin. The girl shuddered in pleasure; he wanted to make her shudder more, to call out his name just as he called hers out now: _Sakura!

_Syaoran was slowly pulling her sleeping gown down to expose her small breasts; he wanted to see her body. She gasped, and tried to resist; she wasn't afraid, he could tell, but was shy._

_He chuckled, a low, gentle sound. _"My sweet lover, are you shy? You know I've seen this before . . . and I won't rest until I taste you again."

_He raised his lips to hers and began to kiss her tenderly, one hand caressing her cheek, and she began to accept his kisses; when his tongue entered her mouth, she moaned throatily. He slid his hips between her thighs, letting her feel his hardness; he was proud of it as it was large and pleasurable for women. _Thank the gods I sleep naked, _he thought._

_He broke off kissing her mouth and she whimpered in protest; he laughed softly, and pushed her sleeping gown off her shoulder._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, and when he lowered his lips to her shoulder and began to kiss, then suck on it, hard, she cried out in pleasure._

_He sent one of his large, weapon-callused hands into her sleeping gown, and he smiled when he found her breast; he gently cupped it, then began to tease the nipple with this thumb. She gasped, and cried, "Syaoran!"_

_Syaoran raised himself off her lips and chuckled. "If that's how you react to this then what happens when I take you to be mine completely?" He smiled at her blushing reaction, then began to kiss her again, his lips traveling down to her nipple, his hands beginning to slide lower, lower...between her thighs..."I will find you, and when I do," he promised as he fondled her, eliciting gasps from Sakura, "I will make you mine."_

Syaoran had woken up breathing hard. He was so hard, it was painful. _Why do I have to keep waking up at that point? I want that girl! _How many times was he going to dream of that girl in that way?

_Sakura_. The name rolled off his lips. He had never heard that kind of a name before, but he heard himself say it over and over in his dreams.

He could still taste her on his lips. It seemed so real! She tasted sweet, like the best cakes made by his kingdom's bakers. Unbidden his hand strayed under his blanket as he prepared to pleasure himself with the memory of Sakura.

As he reached his climax, he softly gasped her name. When he calmed down, he thought of a better reason for his mission: perhaps the dreamseer he was abducting could provide him with a clue as to where that girl was.

_And I will make her mine...if she isn't mine already, _he thought, as he readied the vial with the sleeping herb essence on it in the morning he was to be transported to Tomoeda. He smiled. _Sakura._

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura rolled over in her sleep, tangling the beddings in her wake. She was having that dream again, and she was beginning to sweat.

_She was looking into a deep pair of amber eyes. The eyes were heavy-lidded with desire, and the young man bent down and began to kiss her neck. She sighed, and ran her fingers through his thick dark brown hair._

_His kisses became more urgent, and he opened his mouth to lick her skin. Sakura shuddered in pleasure; she'd never been touched by a boy before, no thanks to her overprotective brother Lord Touya, and now she understood why he was so worried. Because this young man was arousing in her the urge to get rid of all their clothes and to just touch._

_And that was what the handsome young man was doing; he was slowly pulling her sleeping gown down to expose her small breasts. She gasped, and tried to resist; _he's not my husband! _she thought frantically._

_He chuckled, a low, gentle sound. _"My sweet lover, are you shy?"

Lover!

_He raised his lips to hers and began to kiss her tenderly, one hand caressing her cheek, and Sakura began to accept his kisses. Good thing, because he could drown her with his kisses; when his tongue entered her mouth, she moaned against his tongue. _

_He broke off kissing her mouth and she whimpered in protest; he laughed softly, and pushed her sleeping gown off her shoulder. He was hovering above her, his hips between her thighs, and she could feel that he was completely naked...and there was something _very _hard between his legs pressing against her._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, and when he lowered his lips to her shoulder and began to kiss, then suck on it, hard, she cried out in pleasure._

_She could feel one of his large, weapon-callused hands slide into her sleeping gown, and as he found one small breast, he gently cupped it, then began to tease the nipple with this thumb. Sakura gasped, and cried, "Syaoran!"_

_A virgin in waking life, Sakura had not even kissed a boy before meeting Syaoran in her dreams. But in their secret meetings, she abandoned herself to his touch, wanting him shamefully. How could one young man make her feel so much?_

_He raised himself off her lips and chuckled. "If that's how you react to _**this **_then what happens when I take you to be mine completely?" He smiled at her blushing reaction, then began to kiss her again, his lips moving down towards her nipple, his hand beginning to slide lower, lower . . . between her thighs . . . "I will find you, and when I do," he promised as he fondled her, eliciting gasps from Sakura, "I will make you mine."_

Sakura woke up breathing hard. Her sleeping gown had slid low enough to expose her small breasts, and when she pulled it up, she noticed that one nipple was hard and tender...as if someone had been fondling it. Worse, and she blushed as she pulled her gown up, was a bruise in the shape of Syaoran's lips above one of her nipples. And there was that strange moisture between her thighs again.

How many times was she going to dream of that man in that way? _Syaoran. _The name rolled off her lips. She had never heard that kind of a name before, but she heard herself say it over and over in her dreams.

A female guard poked a head into Sakura's sleeping chamber. "Noble one, are you all right?" Her voice carried some awe; Sakura was, after all, the Tomoeda dreamseer, she who could predict their destinies. "Were you dreaming, my Lady?"

"I...I'm all right," she murmured, and the guard, relieved, closed the door.

The next morning, she was summoned to have breakfast at the palace with her cousin and best friend Princess Tomoyo. The Princess took one look at Sakura, who was quietly pushing food around on her plate. She excused herself from the table then put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Come with me," she said.

In her quarters, she turned to Sakura. "You dreamt of him again?" she smiled.

Sakura nodded, distracted. "Yes, and it was . . . different this time." She described the dream to the Princess, who squealed and laughed.

"And this time...he called me his lover," she said.

Princess Tomoyo smiled. "You know that can't be just a dream." She knew Sakura had dreamt of the Syaoran boy for years, and she believed he was real.

"I know. That's what scares me," Sakura said. "Because . . " and she whispered the rest of the story into the delighted Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo then pulled on Sakura's gown, and giggled when she saw the bruise on her shoulder. "There's another bruise . . .

The Princess looked thoughtful, then put a hand on Sakura's cheek. "He can manifest himself to you physically? It's a sign, Sakura. Destiny comes to us in strange ways, sister of my heart. I have a feeling you will meet this 'Syaoran' soon."

"Tomoyo," Sakura said, "I'm scared. My mind tells me I should preserve my maidenhood for my husband, tells me I should not be with this man but my heart says he is the one. And my body . . ." and she blushed.

"Look at you," Tomoyo said fondly. "Brave little battle maiden turning into honey at the thought of this Syaoran."

Clenching her fists, Sakura punched her thigh. "I can't be weak! I turn into a puddle of mud when he's around. I can't tell him to stop. I . . . maybe I'm no better than the nighthawks who service the soldiers . . ."

"Sakura," Princess Tomoyo said firmly. "Do not deny your body's desires. We are of marrying age. You are not an ordinary girl, and I am sure this young man is not ordinary either. Besides, preserving your maidenhood for your husband is an ancient tradition we can ignore now."

Sakura gasped. "Easy for you to say; you're a Princess!"

Princess Tomoyo laughed. "Well, why resist him when you find him?"

"I have no idea where he is or how I will meet him!" Sakura protested. "And . . . what if he's a peasant or a soldier? My father and my brother will never let it be," she said.

"Would it matter if he were?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't care if he is," Sakura declared. "Even if he is a slave."

"Sakura..." Princess Tomoyo said warningly. "If he were, it might not be a good idea. He will have no future to give you. And you are special. I won't let you, if he were. You would be exiled, and as an exile, neither of you would have any rights to speak of."

Then she smiled suddenly. "But...that he can talk to you in our language . . . I suspect he isn't. And from how you described the room...that he has a bed means he is at least a man of wealth."

"Hoe . . . how did you know?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not called the Observant Princess for nothing," Princess Tomoyo clapped her hands and grinned. "Now. Have you had any dreams of me with someone?" she asked eagerly.

Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry. All I see for you are dark hair and dark blue eyes."

Princess Tomoyo sighed. "Ah well. Full moon tonight, so you'd better make your ablutions for the moon ceremony."

"I always hate being alone in the temple of Clow at night," Sakura pouted.

"No ghosts there, I assure you," Tomoyo giggled.

"Yes, but for some reason I have a bad feeling about the place...especially tonight." Sakura sighed.

"Cheer up," Tomoyo said. "We'll have a few answers by tomorrow, okay?"

She would have the answers, certainly, but not the one to tell them to because Sakura would be gone by then.

**To be continued in Chapter 2**

**xXxSxSxXx**

**In Chapter 2: **_Syaoran kidnaps someone very interesting and Sakura discovers how to tell lies._

If you liked it, please review so I'll know if I should continue? Thank you! Accidental Playboy is slowly being drafted, but I have this in the meantime, and people voted for it on my profile so here you all go!


	2. Found

**Spoil of War 2: Found**

**Summary: **_The beautiful dreamseer is his captive, abducted from her home and made to share her prophetic dreams by the ruthless, handsome general. As his spoil of war, she belongs to him, body and soul. But there are other—more sensual—ties that bind them, beginning with their meeting in dreams._

**Warnings:** _Adult themes and content. Please click back button if offended._

**Disclaimer:** _YES I own CCS and a hunky adult Syaoran, but only in my wildest dreams. I wish._

_With many thanks to **YamiNoTomoyo, **who crawled out from the HP fandom to help me with this!_

**Previously:** _Syaoran and Sakura meet in dreams, and Syaoran prepares to abduct the dreamseer of Tomoeda._

**xXxSxSxXx**

That night, Princess Tomoyo decided that she would keep Sakura company at the Clow Card temple; she felt sorry for her perky cousin, who was scared of ghosts. Besides, Sakura's company was preferable to the fawning attendants, obedient guards, and other parasites of the court.

Soon, she managed to slip out past her guards and attendants. She had stolen a regular shift and coarse robes to hide her identity; as for her fabulous hair, though, she had to tie it back and tuck it under a scarf, which was then hidden under a cloak. She was forbidden to cut it until she found a husband, and since she had rejected several suitors so far—yet so politely and skilfully that they believed she had been doing them a favor—she decided to yield to her mother on that minor matter.

Yes, Queen Sonomi loved her. But Tomoyo's mother's love could be stifling at times. When she could sense that Tomoyo disliked a suitor, she would step in and help Tomoyo get rid of the prince or nobleman, often taking on the role of the 'bad mother forbidding suitors' so Tomoyo would still look good to them in case she changed her mind later on. But sometimes the princess wished her mother wouldn't interfere, would let her do things on her own.

Tomoyo understood why her mother was protective. The queen had gotten pregnant out of wedlock by a rogue prince who had abandoned her once he learned Sonomi was with child, and she constantly warned Tomoyo to make a good choice.

At first she had pushed Tomoyo towards General Touya, her second cousin, but when they had discovered that the magician Yukito was his lover, there went the plan to put Touya on the throne of Tomoeda. Everyone concerned had taken that in stride, although secretly Tomoyo found the idea of the two being lovers highly amusing.

Once past the castle gates Tomoyo breathed the free air, and restrained a whoop of joy from escaping her lips. Outside, she experienced a freedom she rarely did when she managed to get away from the hangers-on who plagued her life. Sure, they were her friends, but still . . . She used the darkness to conceal her exit. People were used to her being missing sometimes, as she would disappear into the gardens, or lose herself in the library, and so she knew no one would look for her until later.

As Tomoyo hurried towards the temple, she thought of the ideal man in her mind. She wanted someone handsome, intelligent, mysterious, untameable, someone who would challenge her mind while making her want him; she wanted him to make love to her with his mind and his soul. He needed to be witty, skilful, someone who would make life with him interesting.

And more than that, she knew she needed that rare, unfindable somebody who could make her open up—_**truly**_ open up, not just on the surface, but also with her deepest fears and insecurities, the thoughts she never let even those closest to her see. It would be nothing short of a miracle to have somebody she could trust so much . . .

She snorted lightly to herself, amused. Admittedly she was a romantic young woman, sometimes, prone to flights of fancy. But her pragmatic nature returned again.

Too bad men like that were few and far between—assuming they existed. Tomoyo privately thought most men were buffoons.

At the temple, Tomoyo threw off her cloak once she was inside. The silence told her she was alone, so she sighed, and walked into the Dreamseer chamber to wait for the perpetually tardy Sakura. A smile curved her lovely lips; her love for her cousin had never waned over the years, and her tardiness was just one of the things that endeared Sakura to her—she would rush in, breathless, apologize profusely, and then smile.

Concealed behind a pillar, Syaoran controlled his breathing, preparing to subdue the dark-haired girl. Living in Hong Kong meant they had incomplete information about the appearance of the dreamseer; and all he knew was that the dreamseer used these chambers to divine her dreams.

Using the shadows, he crept behind Tomoyo. To his surprise she turned at the last second; no woman should have been that observant! But he had the advantage of surprise, and Syaoran clapped the cloth with the sleeping potion on it over Tomoyo's nose and mouth—yet she was still able to utter a small shriek.

_**Damn it!**_ Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo a little more roughly than he intended, and when she struggled, his grip on her arms caused it to go red. A small locket at her throat was torn off in the process, leaving a red welt. He didn't mean to hurt the girl, but he was forced to pin her down to make her breathe in the fumes.

Then he heard a sound. Someone else was entering the temple. He swore in his mind and dragged Tomoyo off to a dark corner; she wasn't completely out cold yet, and he hadn't begun the transport spell. He did now, taking the risk that he might not be able to return quickly—he had to get the dreamseer out of there immediately.

Sakura entered the Clow temple hesitantly; she didn't like its aura that night. Her veil, which she was required to wear for the Card ceremony, didn't help; she couldn't see very well, and she imagined ghosts and ghouls around each corner as she lit the torches.

She could have sworn she'd heard Tomoyo shriek, but what would her cousin and best friend be doing in the temple this late? She shook her head to clear it and went into the vestibule to check on the Clow cards, taking off her shoes as she did.

As she walked across the entryway, she yelped when something stabbed her bare foot. Backing off, she realized she'd stepped on something metallic.

_**What is this?**_ Sakura bent over to examine the item, and gasped when she realized it was Princess Tomoyo's locket. She never took it off, not even when bathing. As she picked it up, she realized the chain was broken.

She would never be this careless, Sakura thought frantically. _Not Tomoyo-chan! It means . . . It means someone caught her here and took her? But why?_ Tomoeda was a small kingdom, not particularly wealthy but peaceful. It didn't make sense to her. Why had Tomoyo been at the temple to begin with? Wouldn't Tomoyo have told her if she had been planning to come there?

Sakura sat down on her heels, to try and puzzle the whole thing out. She was feeling a little panicky, and she could hear her favorite teacher, Mizuki-sensei, telling her to stay calm. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself.

Then she felt it. Coming from the next room was a surge of powerful magic. Her training with Kaho Mizuki told her it was a transporting spell.

Her mind clicked: _I surprised the intruder! Tomoyo-chan might still be here!_

She ran into the room just in time to catch a glimpse of a tall young man, his back to her, carrying Tomoyo and stepping into a strange white portal.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura screamed. But it was too late; the intruder had left with Tomoyo and the portal closed before she could reach it.

Sakura sat down on the floor, feeling the tears come down her cheeks. Her best friend, her cousin, the sister of her heart was gone.

_**No.**_

**No!**

She stood up shakily and yanked open the alcove where the Clow Cards were kept, only to be stopped by a magical barrier. Sakura had been intending to use them; surely of the nineteen cards there would be one she could use to follow the intruder, right?

"The Clow Cards are not meant for destruction or revenge," a gentle voice said. Sakura's head whipped around, and she saw a tall handsome man, his long hair bound into a ponytail at his neck. He was likely in his late thirties, and he smiled kindly at her. But he glowed around the edges as if he were . . .

"G-g-g-ghost!" Sakura shrieked as she backed away.

The apparition sighed. "I really wish my priestesses would stop doing that the first time they see me," Clow Reed said, and he waited for Sakura to calm down.

Finally Sakura did, but she was backing away. The apparition said, "Sakura-san, please listen. Wait here, and you will receive a chance to save your cousin—if not in the way you thought. But leave the Clow Cards alone. They are not yours to wield, but to guard them from those who would use them with malice. Right now, you are distraught and cannot guard them. So calm down, then you can find your cousin—but have patience. Your time will come, and you can do this with your own power; there is no need to borrow mine."

"Who-who are you?" Sakura asked shakily.

The man chuckled. "Best if you didn't know, for now . . . as you're going to encounter my descendant, and my . . . Ah, I shall simply let you find out. But remember: Trust in your dreams and in your feelings."

He faded away, and Sakura was surprised to notice she hadn't been scared at all. Feeling a little more confident, she entered Kaho Mizuki's quarters to get a weapon, then sat down to wait for the chance the man had told her about.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Tomoyo woke up, a little woozy in the head. She sat up, wanting to rub her eyes, annoyed at herself for having been caught so easily, then realized her hands and legs were bound by soft but firm cloth. _**Oh, not good,**_ she thought.

"Dreamseer," a male voice said, "you have been brought here to help us in our war."

"P-pardon me?" Tomoyo shook her head to clear it. Was he calling her 'dreamseer'?

"You will help us," the voice persisted. "You must share your dreams with us."

She frowned as things swam into focus. "Excuse me, but are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" Syaoran said, exasperated.

Finally the mists in Tomoyo's vision cleared, and she saw a young man in an all-black outfit in front of her. A ninja, perhaps? No, he had his face exposed, and he was too good-looking to be a ninja.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo demanded, her regal command infused into her voice.

"That's not important," Syaoran said. "Will you cooperate with us, Dreamseer of Tomoeda?"

Tomoyo couldn't help it. "Who?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. How could this be the Tomoeda dreamseer of "terrific accuracy" if she was this stupid?

"Stop playing dumb. I know you are the dreamseer of Tomoeda."

Annoyed, Tomoyo spat back, "Better that I play dumb than actually be as dumb as you. I am not the dreamseer. Any idiot knows who she is."

The young man in front of her rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I'm Amaterasu, goddess of Japan. Why else would you be in the temple of Clow when only the royal family and the priestesses are allowed in there?"

"And you, why were you there?" Tomoyo could not keep the scorn from her voice. "**Obviously** others can enter the temple; not being allowed in there **obviously** does not keep people out. So, **obviously**," and Tomoyo ground out the last word forcefully, "I was just there."

Fighting to keep his expression calm, Syaoran demanded, "And who might you be?"

"The princess of Tomoeda," a deep voice came from the doorway of the antechamber Syaoran was in. "And now we are in trouble." The young man speaking stood in the shadows, careful not to let Syaoran's captive see him.

"Finally, someone intelligent," Tomoyo sighed. "And yes, you are in trouble now, whoever you are. Because the last time I looked, kidnapping a Crown Princess was a big mistake and usually resulted in war."

Syaoran glared at Tomoyo, whose silk ties were still in place then he walked over to Eriol and closed the door.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran whispered urgently.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Speak up. I doubt even the princess can hear through a six inch thick door. Now. Why didn't you wait for me to give you a memory vision of the dreamseer of Tomoeda?"

"You were too slow," Syaoran snarled. "I wanted to get in and out quickly."

"In your haste, you do realize that you took the wrong girl," Eriol said calmly. "What are you going to do, return her like a sack of potatoes?"

"No! Our spies reported that Tomoeda might be involved in the activities against us, so we hold her hostage here."

Sighing, Eriol said, "Syaoran, I refuse to believe you can be this thick-headed. Do you really want to start an incident . . ."

". . . Like returning her isn't going to result in the same thing?" Syaoran let his breath out in an exasperated gasp. "No. She stays here."

"And are you going to keep her?" Eriol asked with an amused smile. "I see you two are getting along famously. Maybe you could marry her."

Syaoran ignored Eriol's taunt. "No, **you** are going to house that . . . that hellion of a girl." He grabbed fistfuls of Eriol's robe front. "And you're going to help me make this work."

A smile slowly spread across Eriol's face. "Oh? Then it's going to cost you."

"Damned mercenary," Syaoran cursed.

"I prefer the term 'consultant,' if you don't mind."

"Oh shut it," Syaoran said. "Fine! What do you want?"

"In return for helping you plot your way out of this I want a favor, within reason, of my dictates."

"In other words I'm screwed 'cause you'll have me by the neck. Damn." Syaoran resisted the urge to bang his fist on the wooden door.

"Your poor opinion of me wounds me," Eriol said without a trace of remorse or shame; he looked amused, in fact. "Fine. I'll transport her to my quarters. And where are you going?"

"To fix this pile of dung I've created," Syaoran said grimly as he strode away.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran reappeared right where he had left, and immediately he raised his sword to fend off a blow from an angry woman who charged him.

"Give back Tomoyo!" she raged, stabbing out with the blade repeatedly. It was child's play to block her, but Syaoran suddenly felt a violent attraction to this small veiled woman, something he hadnt felt in a long time. "You evil bastard! Let her go!"

With a flick of his wrist Syaoran disarmed the woman; with a simple twist he had her pinned under him. He took the precaution of keeping his legs over her knees lest she knee him in the crotch. Taking both of her small wrists in one hand, he tore the veil off.

Flashing green eyes met his gaze.

"You!" It was his Sakura, the girl he always dreamed of . . . in the flesh, at long last! Syaoran blinked; was he dreaming?

No he wasn't. She was real, and she was lying beneath him, and he suddenly because acutely aware of her breasts pressed against him.

"Sakura?" He let go of her wrists and raised one hand to touch her cheek. "Is that _really_ you, Sakura?"

_Oh gods!_ Sakura stared at Syaoran, in the flesh and in an intimate position they so often assumed in dreams. He was warm, and he was solid. He wasn't a dream.

But why had he taken Tomoyo-chan?

"You . . . why are you here? Why did you take Tomoyo?"

_Oh so that's her name, _Syaoran thought wryly. "It was a mistake . . ."

"Let her go!" Sakura began to wriggle under Syaoran, trying to get out from under him. "Let me go!"

"Her, maybe. You, no. Never." Syaoran said, his face dangerously close to hers.

Startled, Sakura looked at him. She knew she should be fighting harder, that she should be screaming for help by now, that she should . . . be looking at his lips and wondering if he was going to kiss her.

Syaoran looked at Sakura hungrily. She was even lovelier in person; sure, the Princess was very beautiful but something about Sakura called to every fiber of his being . . . and he could feel his loincloth tighten uncomfortably as he responded to her skin, her scent, her being.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Syaoran plunged his lips on hers. Sakura squirmed, trying to fight him, but when he began the kiss that he knew she enjoyed, his tongue running over her bottom lip, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Greedily Syaoran kissed her mouth, demanding entrance with his tongue, caressing her with his hands. He could not believe she was there, that she was real, and that somehow he had found her.

Between kisses that left them breathless, he said, "So you are the dreamseer," he said in a husky voice that was nonetheless gentle. "I came to take you to share your dreams with me," he said. "There is a battle I need to win."

"And if I r...refuse?" she asked somewhat defiantly. "Are you g-going to hurt me?"

He reached out a hand and Sakura flinched; but he did not hit her; instead, he pulled one shoulder of her shift off her.

"No! What are you doing?" She tried to fight him off but he simply brushed her hand away until he exposed her shoulder.

There it was, the love bruise he'd planted on her the previous night, when he'd last dreamed of her.

"You remember how I gave that to you," he said huskily, his hand coming up to her cheek. She blushed, and he laughed. "Ah, you do. Good"

She gasped again, and he smiled. "Then you know I will do this," and he came closer, and took her lips in his. After kissing her so long she felt drugged, he bent to kiss her neck, licking down from her hairline to her nape. She couldn't help the moan that burst forth.

"Please...don't," she gasped as he pushed his pelvis between her thighs; there was a heat, a hardness there that scared her. "Don't hurt me . . ."

"I would never hurt you," Syaoran said, as he gently tore her flimsy shift open. "No . . . I might, the first time," and he had her, naked, in his arms, "I take you as my woman. The first time we finally make love, little beauty."

"You . . . Wait . . . No!" Sakura tried to wriggle free; why oh why had she let him undress her?

"Don't fight me," Syaoran said softly as he pinned her down again; he'd removed his trousers, shirt, and loincloth; Sakura gasped at the sight of his lean, hard body, but refused to let her eyes wander lower, afraid of what she would see. "You know who I am. You want this too, my love."

"No . . ." Sakura whimpered as he ran his hands gently over her breasts, then gasped as he bent down to take an already stiff nipple into his mouth. Why couldn't she stop him? Why didn't she just scream for the guards who were outside the Clow temple? Why . . . did he know just how to touch her to make her come undone?

And he had pinned her to the floor, and had slid his hips between her thighs. She could feel a familiar hardness between his legs.

Sakura begged, "Please. I'm scared. I don't even know you."

"Little liar," he chuckled. "If you didn't know me then explain why I know my way around your body? Watch me make you moan." He licked at her collarbone, trailing towards the valley between her little breasts, and Sakura moaned. Syaoran smiled. "Now how did I know to do that?"

"I . . ." And Sakura sat up, pushing herself away from him, desperately trying to cover her breasts and cross her legs to hide her womanhood from him. "Just because we see something in dreams doesn't mean we have to live it. Please."

Syaoran followed her, placing his lips against her neck, kissing and licking her in a tantalizing way. "And who says we can't live it?"

"You're scaring me," she almost wailed.

"You need to relax, Sakura," he said, smiling, as he pulled her into his arms. Now he had her! He would take her home, marry her, bed her, and keep her by his side for all time!

"Please stop, Syaoran." Sakura was begging; she was scared. She did not know him or love him; there was only the betrayal of her treacherous body, which was screaming for Syaoran's touch.

"Then fight me," he said as he nibbled on her ear. "Kick me. Scream." He released her hands and pulled her to her feet, handing her the small dagger she had been holding earlier and standing back several paces.

She couldn't answer; she was staring at his magnificent body, her gaze drawn unwillingly to the hard column of flesh that nearly touched his belly button as it rose. Sakura dropped the dagger and turned away, trying to hide her nakedness, trying to tell herself to fight, to hit Syaoran, to do something, anything!

Syaoran watched her as she trembled. All she needs is a little loving persuasion, he thought as he closed the space between them to kiss her again. Sakura's knees weakened when he cupped her breasts gently; his hands were like fire. He stroked the sides of her breasts slowly, his mouth pressed against her forehead. After a while she sighed his name and capitulated, turning her head up to let him kiss her lips again.

"Thought so," he said gently as he began to kiss his way down her neck again.

_**I have to stop him! **_Therational side of Sakura was screaming at her to stop this, stop this immediately! Who after all had ever heard of a woman yielding to a man she had only known . . . a few minutes?

That thought sobered her enough to send her mind racing through the stories she'd been told. Something . . . she needed a story to stop him from . . .

Oh Gods what was he doing? He was kissing her neck, her nape . . . he was lowering her to the floor . . . he was taking her nipple into his mouth, and his breath was warm and utterly delicious . . .

No, she had to stop him!

. . . from bringing her to the brink of pleasure . . . it was taking all her willpower to remember the stories of mythology she'd heard as she learned her lessons.

Another thought jolted her: was she about to give her virginity to a man whom she barely knew? And inside the Clow temple, with the Clow Cards just two rooms away? How would she be able to explain this to anyone? Was she nothing but a slut, a nighthawk giving it away to any man?

No, she was worse! He had never declared for her; he did not love her, and yet she was letting him pleasure her!

Gathering her courage, Sakura managed to push Syaoran away. He simply pinned her down, licking her ear as he parted her thighs. To her shame Sakura realized she was moist.

"Syaoran," she managed to mumble into his ear as he began to stroke her labia. "Please . . ."

"Yes?" He raised his head; he'd been busy planting more bruises of love on her shoulders as he sought her small clitoris between her folds.

"Don't take me . . ." she begged.

"Whyever not?" Syaoran smiled as he began to slide his finger up and down her wet folds.

"You . . . need my dreamseeing gift, right? Right?"

Syaoran almost laughed at her desperate tone. "Yes, I need your dreams but . . ." and he moved his hips, causing his erection to rub against her thigh, "I also need you."

She almost lost her mind with arousal, but Sakura managed to say, "If I lose my maidenhead . . . I lose my dreamseeing gift."

Would he believe her lie? Sakura stared into Syaoran's eyes, which had suddenly become hooded and unreadable.

". . . what?" was all he managed to say.

_**End of chapter 2. To be continued in chapter 3**_

**xXxSxSxXx**

_In Chapter 3, Sakura has to fight herself to keep up her lie; a smitten, sexy Syaoran isn't easy to resist, after all. And Tomoyo meets a very interesting man. What's happening in Tomoeda, and who's attacking the Lis?_

**Notes**: In truth this isn't a completely original concept; a lot of stories have characters meeting in dreams. But I liked the idea and decided to do my take on it. Hope you enjoy; I think this won't last more than 10-15 chapters.

**I was stunned to see so many reviews for Chapter 1 and truthfully it made me work harder to update faster (yes I am such a review wh*re, sorry!)** To **ohmygolly**, thank you! To **Twilight Kisses**, here it is! To **paladin3056**, Oo Pinoy din me, how'dya know? The Playboy thing is being wrestled with; honestly I have to resist the urge to really just torment poor Syaoran. To **SakuraAvalon98**, wow, thank you! To **alovelyie**, Oh no, what did I do wrong in Accidental Playboy? I would really love to know so maybe I can fix it. Actually, he won't be kidnapping Sakura per se XD You'll see! To **midnightblue08**, thanks! To **sootyxsnowpetal**, wow, that makes me happy! have to confess I wanted to have fun with this story as well if not outright LOLness like AP. Thank you so much! Romantic egoist? By any chance do you read Ouran High? To **Esa MaRie**, EEP THANK YOU. Honestly that was rushed (I think beaucoup riant pointed that out) so my apologies. haha, so much sexness in this one, sorry about that! To **Black Licorice Addict**, you changed your pen name? Interesting XD Haha you called it right! To **lizziele**, thanks, I tried to make a fairly common plot premise a bit more interesting :D To **Vampire-princesses**, here is ch 2, let me know if you like it? To **beaucoup riant**, You were right, actually--blushes--but I just wanted to get this story out of my system so my apologies XD To **mitsuko310**, haha LOL made me laugh, thanks. Hope you enjoy this one! To **MikoKagome1113**, thanks! I just wish I had more time to write! To **Love Starshine**, this is what happens next! To **fallincherryblossom**, Honestly I was dared to 1) Write a canon story (sort of) and 2) Write an early era story by a friend. This is the result. I believe Sakura is feisty and strong, but hey, if you had hunky Syaoran in front of you, well... ExT in next chapter! To **Tammy**, definitely continuing thanks! To **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, LOL well Syaoran and Eriol are trying to prevent war and find out who's attacking the Lis. To **broken emerald**, continued! To **butterflyKISSU**, Love you sis, and you know you have to keep helping me with this. See, I got Tomoyo-chan out to help me! To **magicka1417**, soon enough? XD To **Mrs HermioneJaneMalfoy**, haha, pressure never to disappoint! It takes time, lots of time, honestly, and help from friends. To **LyxFall**, hope the continuation continues to interest XD To **Hime Kimiko**, I agree! Cause 'a dream is a wish your heart makes' right? XD To **Blue Fire Heart**, Well, not unique, I know I've seen a Dramione story with that premise but I hope it works here! To **Joanns**, hope not to disappoint! To **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, updated! To **AzianCutieMiyan**, thanks! To **Yuki7**, next post is here! To **bright-eyesxX**, Here's what comes next! To **sofia**, haha here is your next fix, I mean chapter! To **DineyBlue**, In truth this chapter has been ready for a year, I just never got around to posting it because I wasn't sure how to plot it out :D To **Darkwolf259**, I shall try! To **Charm**, thanks! To **MOONSPELL**, wow hope you continue to read! To **yingfa07**, I got your PM but can't answer without giving stuff away :D so please read on. What I can answer is yes, they only meet in dreams. Yes technically he is a prince and a general; Chinese nobles were expected to be warriors too. Can't answer that other question but hey XD To **Wings of Wind**, glad you like it!


	3. Hong Kong

**Spoil of War 3: Hong Kong**

**Summary: **_The beautiful dreamseer is his captive, abducted from her home and made to share her prophetic dreams by the ruthless, handsome general. As his spoil of war, she belongs to him, body and soul. But there are other—more sensual—ties that bind them, beginning with their meeting in dreams._

**Warnings:** _Adult themes and content. Please click back button if offended. (Yes I know just about every author of M stories says this, and I don't want to take risks!)_

**Disclaimer:** _YES I own CCS and a hunky adult Syaoran, but only in my wildest dreams. I wish._

_(UPDATE! See what happens when you review? LOL sorry about that!)  
_

**Previously:**

_Syaoran almost laughed at her desperate tone. "Yes, I need your dreams but . . ." and he moved his hips, causing his erection to rub against her thigh, "I also need you."_

_She almost lost her mind with arousal, but Sakura managed to say, "If I lose my maidenhead . . . I lose my dreamseeing gift."_

_Would he believe her lie? Sakura stared into Syaoran's eyes, which had suddenly become hooded and unreadable._

"_. . . what?" was all he managed to say._

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran stared at Sakura for a long time, his eyes hooded and unreadable. Sakura gulped, and tried not to take her eyes away from his; he would probably know she was lying if he did.

He frowned and sat up, leaning against one of the pillars of the Clow temple and pulling Sakura up to prop her against his lean chest. He encircled her waist with his arms; as he thought, he absently stroked her hair.

Why did she have to feel so right in his arms?

It annoyed him that his shy side was coming to the fore at this moment; he often hid it well with his aloof demeanor, but this time, he did not want to burden a scared and nervous Sakura with his unsure self. Confidence, that was what he needed to project to her.

In truth Syaoran knew he was a little out of control around Sakura, and it bothered him somewhat. He felt as though he could not risk losing her, that every moment with her was precious.

_Siege mentality, _he chided himself as he set his jaw and tightened his hold on Sakura. _That's all it is. I'm just acting strange with her because I'm worried._

In Hong Kong, the Lis were under attack by a strange enemy: retainers were being poisoned, assassination attempts had been made against his mother with flying daggers whose source could not be traced, and he himself had been ambushed recently while out training his troops by a group of shadowy men who had simply exploded into gray dust when killed. None of their spies could tell them what was going on, and fortunetelling by his clairvoyant sister Feimei was to no avail.

They needed information, and Eriol had scryed for the one who might hold the key. He had found Sakura, though none had known her name at that time. Syaoran had thought he had won: he'd found Sakura, who was the dreamseer, and he'd been so overjoyed, his sensual side had taken complete control of him. Seeing Sakura in the flesh had given him hope—a hope which had been taken away by Sakura's declaration.

But he could not afford to take the chance of making love to the girl he had wanted for such a long time; if Sakura was the key to solving the Lis' problems, then she was needed for a greater good.

But gods, if he cared to face it she was the only person he lost control around. Normally a taciturn, stern person, Syaoran was awkward with the women who had been presented to him in matchmaking sessions. He stammered and was inadvertently rude; he had none of the suaveness of Eriol.

His mother, in keeping with warrior tradition, had sent him girls who were trained to please him and give him relief from battle tension. Syaoran acknowledged that sex was necessary for himself, a warrior on whom his clan depended. So he had learned how to pleasure himself and the women who were his partners in arranged sexual encounters.

But the encounters were mostly physical relief, and he never had to talk to the women—who had been trained and paid to please men and keep their mouths shut—whom he'd had sex with, save for, "Open it for me," "Harder," and "Suck me." He never mistreated the girls, who were grateful when they were summoned to serve him and not his strange, evil-eyed cousin, and he tried to repay them by freeing them or giving them to eligible soldiers as wives—something the women often hoped for.

His hands tensed at the thought of his cousin Lao Hu, who had mocked him for snatching Tomoyo. How the bastard had found out was something he could not understand; Eriol had sworn secrecy, and no one else had seen Syaoran return with Tomoyo. But Lao Hu had wasted no time letting everyone at court know of Syaoran's mistake.

If he made love to Sakura now as he wanted, he would hold himself up to more ridicule from Lao Hu and his faction, as Syaoran knew they would know about Sakura's declaration.

No. He would control himself. Syaoran looked down and was surprised to see Sakura peeking up at him curiously.

"What?" he asked, then to soften his rude tone, he touched her cheek. She smiled.

Her smile . . . Syaoran could live days off that smile. He knew he was being greedy; he knew he hadn't given Sakura a choice when he'd stripped her and begun to make love to her right in her own sanctuary. But she was special; he'd have to be stupid not to realize that fate had a reason for showing them to each other then bringing them together. He'd seized his chance when he'd first seen her in the flesh; he didn't want to wake up and find her gone from his arms again.

Yet there she was. And she was smiling.

Sakura, to her surprise, felt safe in his arms. It was a bit strange; she'd been so angry earlier, ready to kill whoever had taken Tomoyo. But it had been a strange night; first, she'd seen Clow Reed himself (it had taken her some time to figure it out, though), then Syaoran had come to life from her dreams.

Why she trusted him so easily scared her a little, but when he'd begun making love to her, his touch told her he would not hurt her. Sakura closed her eyes and bent her head to hide a blush; they were, after all, both still naked and she was in his arms. No logic would explain why she had allowed him to do such things to her, why she was still there instead of fleeing or raising the alarm, why she was regretting her lie to Syaoran.

But it was her last scrap of sanity; she knew that Syaoran would know about the myths of Greek and Roman virgin priestesses, and would not force her into anything.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "If I make love to you, you won't be able to help me, is that right?"

Not looking at him, Sakura nodded.

"Ah." If he took Sakura now, he would lose the battle for all of Hong Kong then.

Life was definitely unfair. Here was the one girl who could make him want, make him _**feel**_—and he knew he would have to stay away from her to save his family and his home.

Sakura realized he believed her lie when he released her, stood up, and handed her his cloak. "Here," he said as he draped it over her shoulders. "Do you have any other clothing here?" He helped her up.

"Y-yes, but they're ceremonial robes," Sakura stammered.

Syaoran sighed. He hated to let her go but . . .

Another possibility presented itself as he accompanied Sakura to get the robes. She turned her back to him shyly as she wriggled into them; they were loose and comfortable-looking.

"I suppose you want me to leave," he said, turning his back to her.

"Wait," Sakura stood up. "Tomoyo-chan—you said you would . . ."

"I said nothing," Syaoran said. "I—I made a mistake and I don't know if it can be remedied. But I can promise you she will be well cared for. I . . ."

He never got to finish the speech he'd planned on the spot because Sakura threw herself at him and begged, "Please, give her back! I'll go with you, I'll . . ."

Syaoran almost shook his head. Apparently he wouldn't even have to manipulate Sakura into going with him because she was already volunteering.

_The silly girl!_

He adjusted his cloak over her robes. "Why on earth should you trust me? You shouldn't."

"Because you asked me not to," she said.

Syaoran stared into her eyes. Sakura was holding his arm, refusing to let him go.

"Idiot," he said affectionately he held her close, savoring her scent and nearness.

"I'm not, you know," she protested. "An idiot."

He smiled; Gods, how could this small woman make him smile so readily and so often?

As if she had read his mind, Sakura touched Syaoran's lower lip. "I like you better when you smile."

"Gods, Sakura, what if I were some rapist? What if I were just fooling you into coming with me?" Syaoran paced, wondering how to convey the extent of the danger in her situation to Sakura. "If I take you with me you might not come home!"

She blinked, but refused to release his hand. "I know I will come home," she said quietly.

He released her reluctantly, then was surprised when she asked, "Why do you need my dreams?"

"Explaining would take too long. But the short story is that my family is under siege and we may lose control of our area in Hong Kong" Syaoran said simply. "I . . . I planned to abduct you and make you dream for us."

"Couldn't you just have asked me?" Sakura asked curiously. "I mean you could have just approached Queen Sonomi and formally asked for me to help you. I would have," and she blushed.

"That's not done!" Syaoran shook his head.

"And why not?" Sakura put her hands on her hips, then blushed violently when she realized something. She looked away as she asked, "Er, could you please put something on?"

"Oh." He was comfortable in his own skin, so he'd forgotten he was naked.

As she turned her back, Syaoran struggled into his clothes.

"As I was saying, a formal embassy would not have been a problem, I mean…"

"Sakura," Syaoran was fighting yet another smile. "Like the Queen would have let you go with a stranger." How was he going to explain diplomacy and intrigue and other complications to this woman?

"Fine, you won't listen to me. Then take me with you," Sakura said. "I'll make sure you won't get in trouble here in Tomoeda."

"How?" Syaoran raised one thick eyebrow.

"We'll tell Mizuki-sensei," Sakura said.

"What?"

"My teacher, the chief priestess. I'll just leave her a note and . . . Hoe!" Syaoran had picked her up in his arms and opened the strange portal she'd seen earlier.

"No time for a note. I'll shoulder the consequences. Come on!"

As the portal shimmered out of existence, Clow Reed, who had watched the scene unobserved from the shadows, chuckled.

"A silly pair, are they not?" He smiled at Kaho Mizuki, who emerged from a hidden alcove.

"Very delightful," Kaho smiled back. "Well. So things go well. I'll go inform the Queen and her family. Do you know," and she paused thoughtfully, "I am more afraid of telling her brother of this than I am of telling the Queen?"

Clow Reed laughed softly. "The Queen instigated this, remember? Well, be sure to tell the Kinomotos that the future of the Clow Cards rests on Sakura and Syaoran's union."

"General Touya will not be amused," Kaho rebuked him gently.

"Ah, but I am." Clow bowed, then disappeared into the shadows again.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as Syaoran put her down. They were in a large, cold hall, and Sakura felt a chill as Syaoran's face suddenly hardened.

"Will you share your dreams with me?"

"I will, just promise Tomoyo-chan is safe!" Sakura said, more bravely than she felt.

He lost the stern expression, patted her head, and shook his head again. "You . . . All right. She's safe. But first," Syaoran bent over and sliced at something with a dagger. He then wiped something moist on the cloak wrapped around Sakura; she wrinkled her brow but couldn't see what he'd done.

"Come with me," Syaoran said once he straightened up.

Before Sakura could react, he swept her off her feet, carrying her in his arms. She was light, and she felt like she belonged there.

"If I marry you, will that make any difference to the whole 'no breaking the maidenhead' thing?" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura gasped. "I . . . what?"

"I intend to marry you, you know." Syaoran grinned briefly.

"Hoe!"

"What is that sound?" Syaoran paused and looked down at a cutely embarrassed Sakura.

"Uh, nothing."

"As soon as you find out who's trying to destroy the Lis, you will become a Li. My bride. I swear it!" Syaoran said fervently.

Indignantly, Sakura said, "You ought to make me fall in love with you first?"

She gasped as he set her on her feet abruptly, then closed in to kiss her.

A fuzzy feeling came over Sakura as Syaoran kissed her. Gods, he could make her feel alive and tingly and all wanting him—with just a kiss!

When Syaoran pulled away, sakura made a protesting sound before she could stop herself.

"I think," he panted, "that's what they call a good start on love." He smiled sexily at her, taunting her, daring her to argue.

_Damn him! _Sakura cursed in her head but her traitorous body had responded to Syaoran.

"Come," he said, taking her hand in his. He kissed her forehead as he picked her up again. "It's faster if I carry you. Follow my lead. Do not speak unless I tell you to. Understood?"

"O-okay," Sakura said nervously.

Syaoran carried her through a maze of passages, ending up before large wooden doors carved with wolves and dragons. He barked orders to the guards, who opened the doors.

Sakura soon realized she was in a court full of people, some in armor and others in ornate court dress. She tried to hide behind Syaoran, who had set her on her feet and pushed her forward, to her surprise.

"I have the dreamseer now," he announced in a tone that was so different from what he used to speak to her that she had to turn and see if it was still him.

"Excellent," a tall young man said. Syaoran's face hardened at the sight of him.

The young man came closer and peered into Sakura's face. "Lovely child. Are you sure you haven't made another . . . mistake?" He smiled and Sakura realized he resembled Syaoran, if you made Syaoran a bit more . . . frightening. His eyes, which were black, were ruthless and cold; the way he looked at Sakura made her cringe.

"Because if you have, I'll take this mistake off your hands, gladly," he said, his expression turning greedy. "We ought to fetch Eriol to verify her identity. Or . . ." and he touched Sakura's chin with a startlingly cold finger, "I could . . . break her in now. Make sure she cooperates."

Syaoran stepped between them, his hand on the other man's wrist. "Don't touch her, Lao Hu," he snarled.

"And why not? She looks like a delectable little virgin." The man called Lao Hu grinned at Sakura and said, "I could make you scream my name, pretty one. I could make you pregnant within a fortnight. I could . . ."

Sakura tensed and glared at Lao Hu. Before she could say anything, though, Syaoran suddenly spoke.

"You can't touch her. I already claimed her as a spoil of war," Syaoran said, his face hard and unyielding. Sakura shivered; what had caused the change in him?

A loud murmur reached Sakura, the general gist of which was, "As is to be expected from our ruthless general."

"She is mine," Syaoran said in a hard voice. "Anyone who interferes with her will suffer the consequences. Tonight she will dream for us. In the meantime, I will . . . continue to enjoy her."

"You?" Lao Hu barked a harsh laugh. "You don't have it in you."

Syaoran said nothing, but he turned Sakura abruptly, spreading his cloak to show something to the court; Sakura squeaked and was caught in his arms. Some of the women in the court gasped.

"You . . . you . . . did you do what I think you did to her?" a female voice said tremulously.

"Is that the blood of her maidenhead?" another voice said.

All eyes turned to Syaoran, who nodded. "I took her," he said. "She . . . was a virgin."

"How could you, Syaoran-kun?" The speaker sounded horrified.

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore; why was Syaoran lying?

"Hey, wait jusnfhtpf!" was all she got out though.

Syaoran's hand clapped over Sakura's mouth before she could say anything. He picked her up again, swept out of the room and carried her down several side corridors, ignoring her protests and the horrified looks four young women were giving him. He ignored her questions and chanted something as he stood in front of what looked like a blank wall. A door shimmered and opened before him; he walked through then set Sakura on her feet once inside.

Sakura was not accepting things without a fight. "What was that about? Why did you say those . . . those _**lies**_? What did you show them?"

He bent down to unfurl a part of her cloak. "This," and he pulled the cloak off her.

There was a streak of blood on it.

"Hoe . . . what is that for?" Sakura looked closer; it was positioned near her buttocks.

"So that bastard won't get any ideas," Syaoran said in a hard voice.

"Will you please explain things to me?" Sakura demanded, avoiding his attempt to hold her.

Sighing, Syaoran went to a cabinet where he drew out some herbs and cotton strips. He attended to a wound on his hand.

Sakura came over, and insisted on him showing her his hand.

"Did you do this to yourself?" she asked incredulously.

"But why?" she asked as he nodded.

"Never mind," Syaoran said. He started when she kissed his bloody palm, then held her hand over it.

The mild aching the wound left behind turned into itching, then tingling. Syaoran was stunned when Sakura smiled and held up his hand. "There."

"What . . . you . . ." She had healed it; the wound closed up and there was no trace left.

"Better?" Sakura looked up at him.

"Much. Thank you," Syaoran said softly.

"So . . . why did you do that?"

He sat down heavily on his large, ornate bed. "To protect you. They had to think I had . . . er, well . . . raped you."

Clapping a hand over her mouth, Sakura stifled a small scream. "But why? You didn't, I mean, we . . . I . . ." How was she going to continue that sentence? Remind him that they had made love, and he'd almost taken her then and there—with her consent?

"A spoil of war is like a trophy," Syaoran explained reluctantly. "It reduces you to a possession without free will. But that also means no one can touch you or harm you without incurring my wrath. Since I am not your husband it was the only legal means I had to protect you from . . . from that . . . pile of dung," and he spat out the last three words vehemently.

"The man who looked like you? The one with the evil eyes?" Sakura guessed.

Syaoran refused to talk about Lao Hu. "Stay in these chambers. I shall have food brought to you, clothing, everything you need to be comfortable. Do not leave without me." Syaoran pulled Sakura close, clasping her in an embrace. "Promise me that!"

"I . . . yes, all right!" Sakura was wondering what she'd gotten herself into with her impulsiveness.

To her surprise Syaoran kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

He stood up and passed through the wall. "Wait a bit for me, will you?" he called.

As if she was going anywhere? Sakura nodded, and as Syaoran vanished she stood up and explored his large room.

It was actually a set of chambers; the one she was in had his clothes and bed; to one side was a bathing chamber, with buckets of water and a privy. In another was his study; books lined shelves on the wall, and scrolls and books were scattered over a large wooden desk. Another chamber held weapons; Sakura picked up a dagger and her training told her it was very well balanced. Finally another chamber held a small garden, with a window overlooking the rest of what seemed to be a large palace. Gardens of trees and shrubs swayed gently in the night breeze; the torches of guards on patrol twinkled like fireflies.

_I should be more scared or angry, _Sakura told herself. But the thought of sharing the room with Syaoran made her smile, against her better judgment.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called out; he had a wooden tray on which he balanced lacquer boxes of food and large mugs of water.

She came out from his little garden, and he smiled at her as she smiled at him.

"I should keep you hidden here. You make me smile," he pretended to complain as he placed the food boxes and mugs on a table.

"What's so bad about that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a warrior—a general," he said simply.

"Is there a law that prevents you from smiling?"

Syaoran almost laughed. "No, but it wouldn't do for me to do so."

"But here, with me, you can, right?"

He smiled. Again. "Does it please you?"

"I like it." And she smiled back.

Sighing, Syaoran beckoned her to the food. She liked it, to his surprise, and ate heartily.

"Aren't you worried about what I might do to you?" he asked.

Sakura lifted her eyes to his. "You cut your hand to protect me. Why would I be worried?" she asked.

"You trust me too damned much for your own good," he pretended to grumble, but he had to look away to hide another blasted smile.

When they finished eating, Sakura rose to clear the eating area, only to be stopped by Syaoran.

"I brought you here to marry you, not to make you a maid," he said sternly. "Our servants will take care of that."

Sakura looked at him curiously. His moods changed quickly, and so she crossed the room and put her arms around him to see what would happen.

His mood turned tender and sweet, and Sakura could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks when he began to kiss her temples gently.

"Sy-syaoran?"

"We're alone," he said softly as he lay down on the bed, placing her on his chest. "At the very least, will you let me get around your virginity restriction in . . . creative ways?"

She gasped when he rolled her over and his lips began travelling down her neck.

"Hoe! Wait, I mean, stop!" she shrieked, pushing Syaoran off her. Another kiss and Sakura knew she would be begging Syaoran to make love to her. "Look, we just met!"

"We've known each other for years," he said, ignoring her protests and pinning her under his weight. "In our dreams. Surely you cannot deny that."

"Yes, but . . ." Oh Gods there went his lips again on her nape! And his hands were pushing the ceremonial robes open; soon he would see her nipples were already hard and begging for his touch. And worse, between her legs was the evidence that she wanted him just as badly.

Oh no, Sakura thought as he took one nipple into his mouth again. She gasped before she could control herself; she had not known her breasts were so sensitive until Syaoran had started playing with them. Then his hand began creeping up her thighs.

Sakura immediately closed her thighs, which she knew were moist with her arousal. Talk about encouraging Syaoran; if he saw any evidence of a response from her, he would surely keep it up and Sakura wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself from acting like some lust-crazed woman and initiating complete lovemaking with him.

She closed her eyes and pulled the robe closed before he could see. How to stop him when he was being oh so amorous?

Another bright idea occurred to Sakura. "You haven't proven yourself yet, you know," she squeaked.

"Huh?" Syaoran was beginning to wonder if he would get through the night with all this stop-start lovemaking.

But he came to his senses; if he started anything again, he would definitely not be able to stop. Sighing, he sat up "What is it?"

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said shakily as she fought to master herself. "You said she was safe."

"She is," Syaoran said as he tried to adjust his loincloth; yet again it was uncomfortably tight.

"So . . . please, could you take me to her?"

Syaoran turned his back to Sakura, drew in a deep breath, then said, "Tomorrow. After you dream tonight."

He fought to keep his face hard and stern, and Sakura drooped upon seeing it.

"Okay," she whispered.

He got off her and went into his bathing stall; she could hear him pouring cold water over himself. Then he came out, wrapped in a towel; he beckoned her to use it, showing her where the dippers were, the bags of soap, the mint paste for the teeth, and brushes.

Sakura got cleaned up, and when she came out, Syaoran was waiting with a light silk robe; she wasn't sure where he'd gotten it, but she thanked him nonetheless. He nodded, then beckoned her to the bed.

Lying on her side, she heard Syaoran clap his hands to extinguish the lamps burning in his room, then she gasped as his strong arms pulled her against him from behind. She could feel his naked chest against her back; all he had on, as far as she could tell, was a loincloth. She almost groaned; he wasn't going to make this easy for her!

"Sleep," he whispered in her ear. He kissed the top of her head, and began to hum softly. It was a soothing sound, and Sakura drifted off to sleep in his arms, feeling safe and warm.

Syaoran stayed awake much longer, watching Sakura as she slept. He needed her, but he knew he would have to protect her from danger until they could eliminate the source of the attacks to the Lis. That he was confident he could do.

Protecting her from his own lust, though, was another problem entirely.

**(Continued in Chapter 4)**

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Coming in Chapter 4:** _Eriol and Tomoyo enter an interesting set of negotiations. Sakura has her first dream, but it leaves her confused. It doesn't help that Syaoran is fighting his feelings for her._

To **yingfa07**, LOL yes! No, Sakura lied in hopes Syaoran would believe her. He did XD To **Twilight Kisses**, I decided on shorter chapters for faster updates. To **LOLgirl**, haha how embarrassing, yes, well. To **mitsuko310**, I know Syaoran is semi-OOC in the first two chapters but as you can see I'm showing why he was like that gradually. Haha, but where would I do that? I only know of one place, Japan, where that would sell XD "see" what happens next? get in line, heck, I would PAY to see SxS go at it (is shot for being a pervert). To **magicka1417**, Oh neither of them will succumb quickly due to their pride and a lot of complications XD How about checking out my "Accidental Playboy" story? I've got a very shy, awkward Syaoran in it, maybe you'd like that? To **lhaine07**, Indeed he is, yes? We hear of the dream next chapter. To **paladin3056**, hehe buti ka pa maayos magbasa, alam mo yung isang friend ko nakakuha ba naman ng PM asking why she took so long to update her story. E ang kaso ba naman, hello, COMPLETE na kaya yung story nya! At nakatikim na rin sya ng "story alert" para sa oneshort, kaya kapag may matalinong reader e praise the Lord na lang XD Oh hell YES they will be tortured, as you can see in this chapter. Glad you enjoy my (medyong bastos) stories XD To **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, Shh, don't tell him that. Let's have fun torturing Syaoran AND Sakura over that. To **sootyxsnowpetal**, hehe, it's actually a bit easier to write this story when people give me ideas XD so feel free! A little more on the Lis maybe next chapter or in 5. LOL okay shoot me for being a review wh*re now! To **DineyBlue**, Haha, I had just done research on the priestesses of Apollo, so I borrowed that trivia for this story! And I know that I for one CANNOT even resist a reluctant Syaoran XD To **midnight blue 08**, isn't he? XD To **Kenshin/Kens**, opo! Eto na ang susunod na kabanata. To **Love Starshine**, Nope Sakura won't lose her gift, it's just that she needs to delay Syaoran and I figured it would be fun to torment poor Syaoran with that. That side of him will come out soon, don't worry. To **Mrs HermioneJaneMalfoy**, aww. I need ideas, so if you want to trade ideas, let me know! To **Hime Kimiko**, I dunno about love but lust is definitely in the house XD To **Update Asap**, I really would prefer you say something about the story, how about that? XD To **Raz3r**, I noticed that in the anime those two have a feisty, fighting side and decided to use it here. Of course Sakura won't admit to being horny but, well, you'll see. To **lizziele**, here it is, enjoy! To **okinawa haruhi**, Eventually he will say that but not yet XD haha what a line! To **Vampire-princesses**, haha, enjoy this chapter! To **Black Licorice Addict**, In a few more chapters, yes! To **xXSakuraBlossomsXx**, Well he will get suspicious later on... To **kittypie**, I pray I get ideas fast XD To **Darkwolf259**, I'd like to make the chaps longer, but that means more time between updates, so, well XD To **rosedreamer101**, just did! To **MikoKagome1113**, He SHOULD be angry but with Sakura...when has Syaoran ever been able to stay angry with her around? XD To **S2AmethystSwirlS2**, not too much steaminess this time, but stay posted XD To **endless-amber-skies**, wow that is such a compliment, thank you! Haha yes Syaoran is kind of too much here no? You're right; it's innocent Sakura vs overcompensating Syaoran. Enjoy!


	4. Dream of Death

**Spoil of War 4: Dream of Death**

**Summary: **_The beautiful dreamseer is his captive, abducted from her home and made to share her prophetic dreams by the ruthless, handsome general. As his spoil of war, she belongs to him, body and soul. But there are other—more sensual—ties that bind them, beginning with their meeting in dreams._

**Warnings:** _Adult themes and content. Please click back button if offended. (Yes I know just about every author of M stories says this, and I don't want to take risks!)_

**Disclaimer:** _YES I own CCS and a hunky adult Syaoran, but only in my wildest dreams. I wish._

**Previously: **_"Sleep," he whispered in her ear. He kissed the top of her head, and began to hum softly. It was a soothing sound, and Sakura drifted off to sleep in his arms, feeling safe and warm._

_Syaoran stayed awake much longer, watching Sakura as she slept. He needed her, but he knew he would have to protect her from danger until they could eliminate the source of the attacks to the Lis. That he was confident he could do._

_Protecting her from his own lust, though, was another problem entirely._

**xXxSxSxXx**

Lao Hu sidled up to his aunt, the current leader of the Li Clan, Yelan Li, after Syaoran had left the hall carrying Sakura.

"My, my," he said softly, "your son certainly is good with the ladies."

Yelan's eyes narrowed but she did not respond to her nephew's bait. She knew he wanted control of the Li Clan, and certainly did not trust him; it would not have surprised her one bit to know that he was responsible for the attacks on the Lis. But no evidence could be turned up to prove his connection to any of the attacks, and he himself had been ambushed near the palace a few weeks ago. Yelan almost sneered; Lao Hu had defeated his ambushers a little too handily, and she was willing to bet it had been a setup.

"Imagine that. First he collects a beautiful princess, then within a few hours he comes back with the lovely dreamseer—freshly . . . **devirginized**," and he came down hard on the last word, grinning.

"Is there a point to this, Lao Hu?" Yelan ground out.

"Oh, no no no, dear Aunt. Only, Syaoran seems to be focusing too much time on women than on warfare."

Raising a brow, Yelan asked, "Like he hasn't earned his rewards? Unlike you," and she let her scathing gaze rake her nephew up and down, "who takes too much pleasure in deflowering unwilling girls."

It worked; he glared at her.

"The arrow has found its target," he smirked.

Nodding dismissively, Yelan did not let any of her true emotions come to the fore. She was worried about her only son, yes, but something . . .

Something had not rung true in his actions.

She would find out the truth. Sweeping her robes behind her, Yelan started for her quarters. She would confront her son in the morning, in private, about the dreamseer. The courtiers and other hangers-on followed her.

Lao Hu remained in the throne room, alone. He did not believe Syaoran had raped Sakura, as he had claimed so boldly earlier. And Sakura . . . now there was a delicious girl. He strode to the large window overlooking the gardens of the Lis and imagined the delicate little Sakura pinned under his weight, naked and begging for mercy, and her cries of pain as he drove into her . . . the blood of her maidenhead on his manhood . . . He smiled as he hardened.

_Syaoran can't be with her all the time,_ Lao Hu thought. _I know I'm right about Sakura. Patience is what I need. He'll get careless, then I can slip in and disarm the spell that guards his quarters. Maybe I'll rape Sakura right in his bed. And . . . once defiled, I will claim her . . . as my spoil of war._

**xXxSxSxXx**

"I see," Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. They had been discussing the possible ways out of Syaoran's mistake, and to her annoyance the best one for avoiding war was to marry a high-ranking member of the Li family. Since Tomoyo was of marriageable age, she felt resigned to the entire situation; war would hurt Tomoeda, and marriage would win them a strong fighting family connection. Unfortunately, the available men were Syaoran and a man named Lao Hu, who was second in line to lead the Lis after Syaoran.

"Syaoran is young and single," Eriol began.

"Surely you jest," Tomoyo's eyebrows snapped up. "He is an imbecile."

Eriol allowed himself a small smile. "Only on occasion."

She made an unladylike snort.

Eriol continued. "Lao Hu is in his late twenties."

"That you begin your description of him that way does not bode well," Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

He shook his head. "I would not recommend Lao Hu. Though no one has ever brought a case against him, I have heard it from reliable sources that he has a habit of . . . shall we say, forcing himself on ladies unfortunate enough to attract his interest."

"Disgusting!" Tomoyo drew herself up at the news. "Are there no other candidates?"

"Are you willing to do this?" Eriol adjusted his glasses. "Marry a stranger?"

"Royal marriages are rarely made for love. That's what concubines are for," Tomoyo pointed out.

"Yet you are a maiden. How did you come by such a jaded attitude towards love?" Eriol asked politely.

She sniffed to hide her sentiments. "I have my reasons."

"I see."

His accepting response was the last thing she expected, and to her surprise words came tumbling out. "Not that you would understand but . . . I have ideals. And I feel that for someone in my position, finding a man of the right social position with those ideals is close to asking the sky to stay bright all day. No, I accept my situation," she said.

He looked at her, as if he were reading her soul. Determined not to buckle under his gaze, she stared back. Then, he spoke.

"Forgive me for being too familiar but one should not say such things unless they have at least tried to search for such a person," Eriol said quietly.

"It's overly idealistic," Tomoyo responded.

"But that is not your opinion, is it? Someone you consider more practical said that and you accepted it. But why should you, Princess?"

Tomoyo looked away, and as if he knew she did not want to discuss it further, Eriol smiled and turned to slice an orange. He offered her a slice, and she accepted gratefully.

A long silence stretched between them, then Tomoyo asked, "Why does that imbecile . . ."

Amused, Eriol raised a brow.

". . . that Syaoran need Sakura's dreamseeing abilities? Are you going into war?"

"Quite astute of you," Eriol said. "We're fighting something we do not know or understand." He explained the problems that were besieging the Lis, and Tomoyo furrowed her brow.

Another silence, then, "Perhaps if it could be known that you ask for the help of Tomoeda, and I am the envoy for you?"

"The thought crossed my mind, yes," Eriol admitted. "But then there have been no previous connections between Tomoeda and the Li fiefdom of Hong Kong. It would make more sense were we to ask help from Shanghai."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, taking in his broad shoulders, long dark hair pulled back into a jade ring, thoughtful blue eyes set in a handsome face, and with a start she realized he was attractive. Too attractive. He was intelligent in addition to being good-looking, and he had an air of mischief, mystery, and even a whiff of evil.

He was interesting. And he could talk to her, really talk to her and not fawn over her or condescend to her.

A reckless idea occurred to her. Tomoyo asked, "What is your rank here?"

"Chief magician to the head of the Li clan," Eriol said. "Though I am family I am in the end a bastard son of Syaoran's father's only brother, who died childless. I am a mercenary because of my position as such."

"Which makes you fourth in line of succession—unless we count each of Syaoran's sisters as one more degree removing you from that line, if I have my genealogy of the Lis correctly. Very good. We may have an answer then."

"Oh? What would that be?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo grinned, and her answer made Eriol's eyebrows raise very, very high.

"Allow me to restate your proposal. You say that we can say we met in dreams?"

Nodding, Tomoyo said, "We can thus claim to be lovers. Since such abilities run in my family line, and you are a magician, we can plead destiny as the reason for our coming together. While we cannot end the marriage, I shall not impose upon you for love or sex. You are free to select your women, if you are discreet, and I shall do the same."

"With women?"

Eriol's dry humor caused Tomoyo to shake her head in amusement. "Oh no. I still do believe in certain things, but that would be my business."

"So. Lovers in a dream. But what if Syaoran uses that as a reason as well?"

"He obviously cannot use that excuse anymore," Tomoyo pointed out, "not after the stunt the imb . . . I mean, Syaoran pulled. Honestly. Why was that rape lie accepted as fact?"

"Syaoran is . . ." Eriol looked out the window. "He's our most efficient killer. Based on what you told me of Sakura's knowledge of Syaoran, she has seen a side of him no one else does. He is cold and unyielding, and does not hesitate to kill anyone he has to."

"A good attribute for one in his position," Tomoyo observed. "I see."

"I do not understand why he fought to protect your friend unless I admit that he actually has a loving bone in his body," Eriol chuckled at the suggestive comment, and Tomoyo hid a smile behind her hand.

"Heavens, must I belabor the obvious? Where do you think I got that idea of 'meeting in dreams' from?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

Eriol slowly shook his head. "It cannot be! Syaoran would never . . . He hasn't . . ."

"Believe it," Tomoyo said smugly. "Now juxtapose that fact against how he behaved with Sakura earlier. You're right. Why else would he protect her, claim her as a spoil of war and give himself the reputation of being a seducer if he did not have a very important reason to do so?"

Lifting his glasses to clean them, Eriol permitted himself a small smile. "Will more wonders visit us then?"

"We're getting off track," Tomoyo pointed out.

"On purpose, my princess," Eriol grinned ferally. "You see, the prospect of marrying you is quite pleasant to me but not for the reasons you think."

"Oh?" Tomoyo raised a brow.

"You're a very beautiful woman," he said.

"I prefer to think my intelligence counts, and so does my social position," she said waspishly.

Suddenly Eriol drew her close. "Do you know what effect your proposal has on me, lovely princess? You're tempting a tiger with a delicious baby fawn—and you shouldn't do that unless you really, really want the tiger . . ." and he narrowed the gap between them, "to bite."

For a breathless moment he looked into her eyes, then he lowered his lips onto hers. Taken off guard, Tomoyo's eyes widened, then she pushed him off her before she could enjoy the kiss. He merely smiled as he was thrown to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screeched.

"Princess, you but gave me the opening," Eriol said quietly. "With your beauty, you interested me. With your intelligence, you attracted me. With your wit and spunk, you have seduced me. I do not believe in courtly rituals or beating around the bush."

Heart beating rapidly, Tomoyo backed away, not expecting this streak of aggressiveness in Eriol, whom she'd taken for a courtly, sweet man. And to her horror, it made him more . . . interesting.

"I merely suggested the most logical pairing," she said, fighting to keep her voice calm. "That was all there was to it," she added.

"Was it?" His eyes gleamed. "Or could it be, Princess, that you wanted to see if the one you were looking for . . . was me?"

"Your arrogance does you no justice," Tomoyo flung at him.

"You want control Princess. You are deep inside a romantic yet control over your mask, your perfect façade . . . Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to let go?"

She couldn't help it; she slapped him.

And in response, he smashed his lips to hers.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran huffed in his sleep; someone was tracing little circles in his hair and giggling.

"How can you sleep in a dream?" the voice protested. "Get up, come on, and see where we are!"

_Sleep in a dream?_ Syaoran opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh, now you're awake." Sakura's face hovered over his, her eyes impish and happy. "Come on, get up! Let's go!"

"Go where?" Syaoran caught some of her hair around his finger. "Stay, cherry." He placed his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Sakura let herself be caught and rolled to lie on top of Syaoran. He captured her lips in a kiss that quickly deepened, his tongue rolling gently over hers.

When she pulled away, he smiled lazily. "We're in a dream again, aren't we?"

"That's what I said," she smiled, then pecked at his lips.

"Oh, so here you have no restraint," he grinned. "Well then . . ." He reached for her breasts playfully.

She dodged him nimbly, giggling as she leapt to her feet. "Is _**that**_ all you ever have on your mind?"

"When it comes to you? Yes," Syaoran said.

"But Syaoran," Sakura said, seriously, "If you want to marry me, you have to get to know me."

"What, why can't our bodies do the talking?" Syaoran asked recklessly.

She touched his chin gently. "I like you. You know that. But I need more than just . . . well . . ."

Syaoran sighed. "You'll be the death of me," he pretended to complain. Then he realized something.

"Ah. We can talk in dreams now. Interesting." He rose to his feet and noted that he was dressed in comfortable cotton trousers and a shirt. Sakura was in a loose white dress, and he longed to put his arms about her waist and pull her to him.

"Why do you think that's so? That now we can talk properly in dreams?"

"I don't know. Something higher than us is working here. We were brought together for a reason, clearly," Syaoran mused.

"Then it means I am here to help you," Sakura said quietly. "But I haven't seen what your problem is yet. This is my first dream, and it's . . ." She smiled. "With you."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Syaoran asked. "I know I don't."

"No. Not here. Because here is our world. No one else but us," Sakura said happily.

"You're right." Syaoran took Sakura's hand and gazed across the dreamscape: it was a lovely field of flowers with large patches of grass, a place where he could forget that he was a general and a warrior and a ruthless man, and just be Sakura's lover.

He liked the idea. And when Sakura began a silly game of tag, poking him "It!" and scampering off, using magic to hamper him as he chased her, Syaoran felt happy. The world had faded into this beautiful girl, and he knew that she was very important to him.

When Sakura was "it," she tried to tackle the much taller Syaoran, who simply stood there as she tried to bring him down.

"Ohh, just give up already!" she pleaded.

"Nope." Syaoran laughed as she tried to use her weight to pin him to the ground. He wouldn't budge. In exasperation she let go and sat on the grass.

"Give up?" He sat beside her and ruffled her hair.

She made a face.

He turned to kiss her.

And she met his lips halfway.

It was a beautiful escape for Syaoran. His kiss soon turned into a slow exploration of the area of Sakura's neck below her ears, her nape, the hollow of her throat as his fingers lazily traced slowly dwindling circles around her breasts, moving towards the nipples in the middle. She let her hands run up and down his back, kissing his shoulders, his neck . . . in the dream she was more willing to let go than she was when they were awake. Soft gasps told him she enjoyed his caresses; he eased the dress off her shoulders and trailed kisses down, leaving love bites here and there, until he reached her breasts.

Opening his mouth, he breathed on the nipples playfully; Sakura closed her eyes and arched towards him. He flicked his tongue out, alternating between her nipples, driving her crazy with his teasing as his hand slid her thighs apart.

Suddenly her hand slid under his trousers. Fumbling because she wasn't sure, Sakura tried to find what would please him; he adjusted himself until his erection was in her tiny hand.

Oh the bliss . . . Syaoran sucked his breath in as she explored him tentatively with her hand, stroking up and down, touching, rubbing at the small dot of moisture that appeared at the head . . .

"Enough," he growled, when he sensed he was about to be overwhelmed. He pinned Sakura under him and kissed her again, hard. Then he suckled one nipple as his finger began to tease her feminine folds, taking advantage of her willingness in this dream world that felt real. Gently he eased the labia apart, stroking slowly, using featherlike touches to arouse Sakura. She giggled, then gasped as his finger's rhythm became harder and more regular; soon, moisture enveloped his finger, and he kept at it until her cheeks turned rosy red and she reached her orgasm, clinging to him and pressing her lips to his as she did.

He smiled and kissed her back; when her fingers began tugging at his shirt, he paused to pull it off himself; smiling inwardly, he realized that she might be more willing to make love in a dream. But once the shirt was off, he blinked; she had vanished and he was alone.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called. "Sakura! No!" He stood up, and began to search for her, then realized how stupid it was. Instead, he willed himself awake; something must have happened in the real world, and he would be damned if he wasn't there to protect her.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura had blinked; she'd merely closed her eyes in the delicious aftermath of her orgasm, and then abruptly found herself alone. She was no longer in the field of flowers with Syaoran; the landscape was dark and full of rocks. Though she was barefoot, the rocks underfoot did not hurt her.

But there was a man wearing an oni mask who was coming closer.

Sakura backed up. From experience she knew that dreams could not actually hurt her, but she'd heard of dream realities in which dreamers were hurt. And the man gave off the aura of such menace that she began looking around for a weapon.

Rocks. So many rocks. But her hand passed through them. Sakura dropped into a fighting stance, biting her lip as she pretended to be crouching in fear as Priestess Kaho Mizuki had taught her. Her only weapons now were her opponent underestimating her as a useless girl, and her body.

The voice, when it came, was a strange hiss.

"You cannot unmask me. But I can show you the event you cannot prevent."

A beautiful girl with hair the same shade as Syaoran's, and blue eyes the same shape as his was running in the rain. Sakura could feel her fear, thick and overwhelming, as something chased her. She was begging for help, but no sound was coming from her mouth. The pursuer gained on her; Sakura fought to try and see who was chasing her, but could not.

Sakura did not recognize where she was; all she could see was a large statue, a cliff, rocks, and somewhere in the distance, a garden. She tried to scream but she could not warn the girl of anything.

In desperation Sakura tried to fling herself between the girl and her pursuer; the girl seemed like a princess, and was too delicate to fight. Sakura knew that she could at least buy the girl some time . . . if she could just reach her . . .

But no matter how hard Sakura tried, she could not move. She watched, horrified, as the girl tripped; rain began to fall, hard, as the girl's pursuer drew a wicked looking blade and ran it through her.

Sakura began to scream as the dying girl's eyes met hers.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran woke up in time to hear Sakura's scream. Outside, rain had begun to fall in thick droplets, though it was already summer.

Beside him, Sakura had bolted upwards, panting hard.

"The girl! She . . . Oh no!" Sakura realized the significance of the way the girl looked. "Syaoran, do you have a sister with blue eyes and shoulder-length hair?" she asked in a choked rush.

"Yes, that's . . ."

"She's out there, in the rain! Someone is trying to kill her!" Sakura leapt off the bed and scrambled for the cloak Syaoran had given her. "Please! Help me find her!"

Syaoran's face hardened. "Stay here." He drew his trousers and shirt on quickly, then cast a spell that alerted Eriol.

"I'm going with you!" Sakura had slipped on the leather sandals she'd been given earlier.

"You must stay here!" Syaoran held her shoulders firmly. "What use will you be out there?"

"I can fight!" Sakura said indignantly as she shook him off. "And I can use magic!"

"Think, Sakura! This is not your terrain, you don't know the people you can trust, and you don't know what's out there!" Syaoran pushed her towards the bed. "Stay here . . ."

"You don't even know where to go!"

"Then tell me!" Syaoran snapped.

"I don't know! I'll know it when I see it."

"No! You will try to remember!"

"But . . ." In the faint light of the braziers, Sakura saw Syaoran's hard, cold expression and hesitated. "But I . . ."

Realizing she was frightened of him, Syaoran put his hands on her shoulders again, but more gently this time. "Please, Sakura, we don't have much time. Try to remember where you were in your dream."

"Um . . ." Sakura shut her eyes to better see the scene. "Outdoors. It's like a big garden. Near a cliff. Lots of rocks. Very cold. But I see . . . a statue near the cliff . . ."

"The promenade," Syaoran whispered. He let her go, then said urgently, "Please stay here. Don't leave the room. I've warded it against intruders but . . . I promise I'll explain later. _**Please**_."

Sakura nodded mutely as she sat back on the bed. Relieved, Syaoran kissed her quickly and raced through the door, which faded as he passed. She sat back and hugged herself under the blanket, the scent Syaoran left behind keeping her comfortable.

Outside, someone watched Syaoran exit the room, then marked the spot where the door to his chambers had faded with an invisible, magical "X".

**(Continued in Chapter 5)**

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Coming in Chapter 4:** _Syaoran, when confronted by his mother, reveals he knows more than he's telling; Sakura sees a side of Syaoran that forces her to see him in a different light; and Eriol and Tomoyo get a little more . . . heated._

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Holy Hoe! 100 reviews in 3 chapters, I love you guys, here's a fast update despite my schedule!**

To **sootyxsnowpetal**, LOL I'm glad you noticed that because honestly I enjoy it...too much XD Yes, ExT here! To **Twilight Kisses**, Heck yes he's so gonna be a problem! warning: There may be a bit too much sexy SxS from here on in, haha. To **alovelyie**, Are you kidding? I was psyched to see a long review, thanks! Sakura here is Sakura of season 3 of the anime, stronger and yes, more action girl. Oh sure Syaoran IS overwhelming her, but don't worry, she gets to overwhelm him later too. Shh but some of the stuff here comes from what I deleted from ExT in Blossom. LOL and to think I have a very old Eriol/Kaho lemon story...must bury it then (buries) How true; Syaoran must learn to share Sakura, and...well, you'll see when his mom talks to him. I wanted to show two extremes of Syaoran's character: the sexy extreme derived from an OVERREADING of his anime character :D and his shy extreme. Syaoran doesn't want to trust Eriol but he has to...and doesn't like it XD Wow thanks, I tried to make the chapters here shorter but more action-ish! To **SakuraLover**, Don't apologize but do review again, onegai? Honestly this is meant to be a dark fic but darn SxS for dragging me to the fluffy side! To **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, see PM haha. Wait till you see him next chapter; Sakura sees a side of him that scares her. To **MrsHermioneJaneMalfoy**, Doesn't it? Honestly I only remember the crazy times from high school. Either that or I'm old. Eriol is here! Kaho pretty much gets Clow here XD To **lizziele**, wow thank you so much! I fret about characterization, so thanks. Haha, Syaoran, I think, might be a stalker type of boy at times, so why not use it here? Did you like the 'negotiations'? To **Love Starshine**, I think you will hate him even more now XD YES! Virtual cookies for you: Sakura has not tried that yet but she will, later on. Oh yes wait for Lao Hu to threaten her. And yes to ExT! To **S2AmethystSwirlS2**, You and me both! LOL come to think of it is there ANYONE here who doesn't have that kind of idea when it comes to Syaoran? Yes, it means tiger! To **mitsuko310**, Aww am I that obvious? Uh, dunno about the genius part but...well, you'll see. To **yingfa07**, Don't worry. Touya WILL be here later on. Sorry about making you laugh on the bus XD To **Vampire-princesses**, Haha! Hang on, the ride gets bumpier now. To **lhaine07**, Yes she does. She doesn't know what Kaho and Clow know about her and Syaoran XD Don't worry, Syaoran won't lose his patience. To **winterkaguya**, wow, you make me blush. Sorry about making your brother think you're nuts. Honestly sometimes I get that way when I have time to read XD By all means be repetitive. Like I said, another facet of Syaoran's personality taken to an extreme LOL. Three brothers? Must be hell...Yes, ExT just met. Sonomi has a few secrets up her sleeve too and this time she's not the evil thing she was in Blossom. Nosebleed due to Syaoran? Then do NOT search for sexy TRC/CCS doujinshi. Some of them draw a sexy nude adult Syaoran so CLAMP-like, it's drool worthy! To **Wings of Wind**, Being the review wh*re that I am I update as fast as I can LOL. Enjoy! To **magicka1417**, Please do, hope you like it, and this chap too! To **MikoKagome1113**, Aww, I love your comment about Syaoran. In truth it's like I watch the series and get ideas from how he acts: Accidental Playboy is SxS in the elevator; parts of how he acts in Season 3 are used for Blossom; and for this one, the inspiration is the ice skating episode and the scarf episode in season 3. I always thought Sakura would be more open to sexuality yet so delightfully innocent. Funny I should get your review while revising their dream conversation! I like your ideas, and I'll try to use them beginning next chapter, thanks! To **midnight blue08**, Patience? More like confusion haha! Kidding. To **paladin3056**, maginoo pero medyo bastos ba? XD Tomoyo is American and Rika (now back to Chiharu) is Canadian. Pero lahat kami green haha. I intend to try and have the lust pass into love later on, like **MikoKagome1113** suggested. Yeah, she was nervous but...well, you'll see later that Syaoran knows something she doesn't. To **Nadrixam**, LOL sorry, it seems everything I write turns out that way. Hey, if you read Tsubasa, do you know Fei Wong Reed? That guy had it all wrong: if he sold Syaoran clones to us, he'd have everything he ever needed LOL! To **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, well, he doesn't know his feelings yet XD Haha, actually you have a point re getting married fast! To **kittypie**, Don't worry...you'll see next chapter why. To **Sakura-chan**, Fluffy and I are friends! No, we don't know SilentCynara except as a good author. But that would be utterly cool if I could be all of them-God imagine the reviews! If I get more reviews then YES I am all three! XD Kidding. Don't I wish. To **rosedreamer101**, I bet you do! XD To **chainedheart999**, Sorry about that but I love teasers XD Yes, plus I dropped a hint in chapter 3 as to why his animal is significant, haha. To **agate ilie**, Yes, thank you! We need him to believe her, otherwise I'd have to write a lemon per chapter and that is tiring JOKE! Haha nice analogy wth the math. If it were a sin, I'm in hell, but a good one. To **Darkwolf259**, Ah here you go! To **Moons-chan**, LOL glad to see you here! I love them being cute too XD To **Tsvetkova**, LOL say anything as long as it's not "Syaoran is real and he's my boyfriend" NOOES! XD


	5. Decisions of War

**Spoil of War 5: Decisions of War**

**Summary: **_The beautiful dreamseer is his captive, abducted from her home and made to share her prophetic dreams by the ruthless, handsome general. As his spoil of war, she belongs to him, body and soul. But there are other—more sensual—ties that bind them, beginning with their meeting in dreams._

**Warnings:** _Adult themes and content. Please click back button if offended. (Yes I know just about every author of M stories says this, and I don't want to take risks!)_

**Disclaimer:** _YES I own CCS and a hunky adult Syaoran, but only in my wildest dreams. I wish._

_Thank you _**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx,**_ who helped me toss around ideas for this chapter!_

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Previously: **_"You cannot unmask me. But I can show you the event you cannot prevent."_

_A beautiful girl with hair the same shade as Syaoran's, and blue eyes the same shape as his was running in the rain. Sakura could feel her fear, thick and overwhelming, as something chased her. She was begging for help, but no sound was coming from her mouth. The pursuer gained on her; Sakura fought to try and see who was chasing her, but could not._

_In desperation Sakura tried to fling herself between the girl and her pursuer; the girl seemed like a princess, and was too delicate to fight. Sakura knew that she could at least buy the girl some time . . . if she could just reach her . . ._

_But no matter how hard Sakura tried, she could not move. She watched, horrified, as the girl tripped; rain began to fall, hard, as the girl's pursuer drew a wicked looking blade and ran it through her._

_Sakura began to scream as the dying girl's eyes met hers._

**xXxSxSxXx**

"You do realize," Tomoyo gasped against Eriol's lips, "that this is considered molestation of someone who is not a prisoner of war but who is technically a guest . . ."

"Oh do shut up." Eriol's eyes twinkled. "Must you be so long-winded, Princess, and always rationalize these situations? Can you not simply live with the moment, be reckless and carefree?" He moved his lips to her ear and began to nibble at it gently.

Tomoyo pushed Eriol away. "You utter bastard," she whispered.

"Now, Princess, such names do not hurt me. After all, I **am** a bastard," he smiled.

In frustration, she asked, "Does nothing hurt you?"

"I would not tell you then, would I? For it is your specialty to observe people, after all, and learn their strengths and weaknesses."

Tomoyo's jaw dropped. "How . . ."

Eriol grinned. "You compliment me by not hiding your surprise, and so I shall pay you back with honesty. Do you think Sakura-san is the only one who can see things in dreams, Princess Tomoyo?"

"Have you been watching me?" Tomoyo demanded, indignant.

"You caught me." Eriol shrugged. "I have long watched and wanted you. That is why I knew who you were when Syaoran brought you here. I never thought I would ever see you, but when I did, and you offered yourself to me . . . who could stay in control at that?"

Tomoyo gasped and stared at Eriol. Sometime in their struggle his robes had opened and she could see his lean, hard chest. _How can a magician have a soldier's body?_ She found herself wondering.

"Because Syaoran and I train together," he said.

Again her palm aimed for his cheek; this time, though, Eriol caught it, and kissed it.

"I knew we would meet somehow, someday. You've told Sakura what you wanted in a man several times, and you've mentioned . . . Ah yes, 'pleasing to the eyes.' And so I made sure I would be as close to that as possible."

"Get out of my mind!" she yelled as she backed away. "You fiend!"

Eriol's eyes darkened. "But Princess, I did not need to read your mind. The way your eyes raked my body . . ."

Horrified at having been caught, Tomoyo kept her face impassive. What was it about this stupid arrogant obstinate intrusive . . . handsome irresistible mysterious bastard that intrigued her so?

Then Eriol dropped his robes entirely, revealing his upper body completely.

"What . . . why . . ."

"Tell me to stop," he said huskily as he came closer. "Tell me you don't want me, and tell me that as the truth. Tell me no, and mean it. But if you even find me the tiniest bit interesting, then I want . . . No, I _demand_ the chance to be your lover!" He was now talking against her ear and his breath was warm against it.

"How dare you!"

"Right answer," he murmured, then he began to kiss her ear as his hands caressed her nape.

It was unfair; Tomoyo could feel Eriol slowly exploring the back of her neck, tasting her every now and then as his hands . . . her gown dropped to the floor.

"Princess," he breathed.

Everywhere his hands traveled was pure pleasure, and Tomoyo closed her eyes. Soon she took his hands in his and guided him to the places she enjoyed his touch: her breasts, her hips, her back . . . Taking the offensive, she spun around. "You're my slave," she said.

"I am yours, Princess."

She caught a fistful of his hair in her hand and pulled him back. "You worship me."

"I know you want me to obey, and so I shall. I will be what you want," he said softly as his hand came up to untangle her hand from his hair.

"Then," and Tomoyo took the plunge, allowing herself to lose control, "if you want to marry me, show me how you can make me feel."

Eriol did not reply; he picked her up in his strong arms and brought her to the bed, kissing her hard and greedily. Feeling wild and wanton, Tomoyo kissed him back, her hands exploring his chest muscles, knowing that when he sighed and shuddered, she was the cause of it.

She pushed Eriol under her once they were on the bed; placing her thighs on either side of his waist, she pinned him down and let her long raven hair brush his body. "Tell me you want me," she commanded.

He groaned when she proceeded to rub her body against his; like animals they thrashed against each other, and soon she tore off his trousers and loincloth so that she could see her first naked man.

And the sight of him did not disappoint her. She let her eyes feast on him, enjoying that he was fully naked and at her mercy, his arousal plain to her, while she still retained her undergarments—well, most of them.

A part of her, the one that had obeyed her mother and stayed chaste and rejected so many suitors, was screaming indignantly: why was she acting like a whore? Why couldn't she go back to being in control, to being the prim and proper princess she was?

But another part of Tomoyo had come alive and she wanted this man to pleasure her. His need for her was in his eyes; he docilely obeyed her commands, placing his mouth where she wanted it, touching her where no one else ever had. The pleasure! She reveled in the taste of Eriol, in how he was putty in her hands.

"Do I please you, Princess?" He had been laving her breasts with his tongue and fingers, and now, he was positioned between her thighs.

She did not answer; instead she looked at him and shuddered when he brought his mouth down on her womanhood, teasing and licking at her until she screamed her pleasure. He came up to kiss her again and Tomoyo could taste herself on Eriol's lips, and she kissed him back greedily. She could feel the evidence of his wanting her: his hard penis rubbed against her thigh, and she laughed as he moaned when she touched him there. She gripped it firmly between her hands and began to knead it, stroking up and down as she had read in the books and scrolls that had been hidden in her mother's private library. His gasps and groans told her that his sanity was in her hands.

Suddenly he drew away from her and cursed so hard, she was startled.

A tiny ball of light was dancing in front of Eriol, who groaned. "Not now, damn it, curse it to hell" He was furious, but once he touched the light he paled then quickly kissed Tomoyo. "My apologies, Princess, but I must go. Fires of the underworld, witch sorceress of Hades!"

Shocked back to her senses, Tomoyo realized the light ball was a message for Eriol, one he could not ignore.

"Go then," she said, feeling strangely disappointed. But when he kissed her again, hard, as he struggled into his trousers and robes, she knew he would be back—and he would want her even more now that they had been so rudely interrupted.

She rolled on her back and touched the places where he'd marked her with love bites. Would Eriol take her hard and fast when he returned? Or would he make sweet love to her, slow and patient?

_He'll do as I want,_ she realized, and a large smile, like that of a cat that had stolen cream, and gotten away with it.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran ran outside his quarters, doubling the spell that warded off intruders and breathing a prayer to keep Sakura safe. As he bolted through the palace corridors, he thought of the girl he'd left behind in his chambers. She brought light into his life, light and laughter and other happy emotions he'd thought he was incapable of. Being with her was like being in another world, one where there was no blood and no need to kill. He had no illusions about who he was: he did what was necessary, and if it meant killing on the battlefield to protect his home and those he cared about, then he would do it.

But what he felt could not be denied. He understood one thing about himself: abrupt as it was, he loved Sakura. He had fallen in love with her in dreams that had started four years ago, and now, barely a day after finally meeting her in real life, he knew the flame had simply been stoked. Syaoran understood that his lust for her was an expression of the feelings he was no good at communicating; even as a child, he'd preferred to express himself with actions instead of words. He wanted to make love to Sakura because he wanted to show her how he felt with each touch and caress.

That love, though, was putting Sakura in danger. By all rights he should return her to Tomoeda, where no one could touch her and she would be safe with her loved ones. And best of all, it would remove a temptation from him to dally with her, to bring her into his violent and uncertain world.

But he could not bear to have her leave his side. Syaoran knew that Sakura's presence weakened him; warriors with loved ones to protect always carried the risk of having the loved one used against them to be bent to the will of another. Yet it was a risk he was willing to take.

Syaoran felt Eriol approaching and as they passed the entrance to the palace, Syaoran leapt on his horse. Officially it was named Grand Khan of Thunder but in the stables it responded to the name Sparky. The whimsical nickname had been given by the very sister he was now trying to save—Fuutie—and the memory pained him. She was a sweet, silly girl; Syaoran had looked forward to introducing her to Sakura, as he felt they would get along.

Assuming they could save her.

Behind him, he could hear Eriol chanting a speeding spell on their horses, and the hoofbeats of the horses of their most trusted men, a small band of twenty young men Syaoran had trained personally and which included Wang, who had grown up with him. He would have preferred that Wang not join them because the slightly older man was in love with his sister, and had been in the process of courting her. But this had to be done, and quickly.

The rain pounded on them as they made their way to the promenade, a place Fuutie liked to walk around in when she was bored. But in these dangerous times, Syaoran had instructed her to avoid the place at night, and so far she had obeyed. Syaoran rapidly processed things in his mind. **Why** would Fuutie have been alone? Where were her guards? Where were her servants? Surely one of them could have raised the alarm if someone had attacked them.

No, unpleasant as the thought was, she had been betrayed.

He was grateful that Eriol did not ask questions about how he knew Fuutie was in trouble. Certainly many would question why he trusted Sakura's word, and would ask if he'd gone soft or if his need for her had had addled his head. But Sakura was the one person who had no reason whatsoever to lie to him.

Except for one thing, that is. Syaoran bit his lip and pushed the thought out of his head.

As they drew closer, Syaoran, who was in the lead, spied a form on the ground. Heart in his throat, he leapt off the horse and ran for it.

It was Fuutie. Syaoran quickly cast a shield to keep the rain off his youngest sister, only a year older than him.

Eriol, who had been right behind Syaoran, leapt off his own horse and when he reached Fuutie's side, without being bidden, he made a light and found the wound. It was a single sword thrust that had been aimed at her vitals; she had lost a lot of blood and Eriol tried desperately to keep the slender thread of her life from fraying completely. Syaoran touched Eriol's shoulder with his hand, infusing the magician with his energy; he understood Eriol would need a lot of it as he tried to repair the sinews, muscles, and torn organs. Though healing was the one magical art Syaoran could not seem to master beyond small cuts and scrapes, he understood how much it took out of a magician to heal.

Unbidden he thought of how Sakura had healed his hand when he had cut it to pretend he'd deflowered her. How many other talents did that beautiful little woman hide?

Wang pressed forward, ignoring tradition and protocol, and Syaoran let him hold Fuutie's hand.

"Beloved," he whispered, pressing her hand to his cheek.

Fuutie opened her eyes. Her jaws worked, as if she were trying to say something. For a moment, hope flared in Syaoran's chest and he poured a surge of energy into Eriol.

But too much damage had been done, and they had lost too much time. As Eriol was trying to repair the damage to one of her arteries, he felt her slipping away. Fuutie died with her eyes on Wang, who wept silently as he clung to her hand.

Anger and frustration moved Syaoran to scream at the rain. Then he gathered his wits and barked orders to his men to search for tracks, for any trace of her assailant. To another assistant he gave orders to detain all of Fuutie's guards and servants.

Syaoran stood in the rain; Wang had wordlessly asked permission to be the one to carry Fuutie's body back, and he had given it.

He vowed to punish whoever was responsible, and Syaoran could feel his anger surging through him. He used it to focus his hatred into energy, energy he would use later as he questioned the people closest to his sister.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura curiously traced the wall with her fingers. She could see the door there, and had opened it to peek at a darkened corridor, but obedient to Syaoran's request, she did not leave the room, quelling her curiosity with common sense.

Something was out there; she'd felt it when she opened the door. And when something had called out her name in a sibilant hiss, she slammed the door shut and bolted it. Heart pounding, Sakura had raced for Syaoran's weapons and chosen a small dagger; she could not lift his swords and she did not know how to use his other weapons. Then she hid in the shadows behind the bed in case whoever had called her could get into the room.

A glow from the door told her someone was trying to get in, and she slowed her breathing, fighting the gasps of fear her instinct was bidding her to take so that the intruder could not find her if he got in. But the glow faded; Syaoran's spell had held.

Once she could no longer sense the person near the door, Sakura crossed the room, still clutching the dagger, and traced the door's outline with her fingers as she tried to learn how Syaoran had done the spell so that she could reinforce it. She would not be an idiot and go out to find out what was scaring her; Priestess Mizuki-sensei had taught her to never explore strange places alone, and she did not intend to flout her training. But Syaoran's magic was different; there were papers with markings lining the door, and she did not understand how it was done.

Outside, the man who was lying in wait gritted his teeth in frustration. Calling Sakura's name had not lured her out, and Syaoran's spell on the door had been impossible to break without knowledge of how he had done it. And worse, he could feel Sakura trying to reinforce the magic herself.

Damn that girl! He had taken her for an idiot; she'd seemed light-headed and weak when Syaoran had brought her in. But she was proving to be interestingly resistant to charms that had easily lured other girls out when he had wanted to rape them.

He set his jaw and turned to leave when he heard the clatter of hoofbeats which meant Syaoran was returning with his bastard brother. Killing Fuutie had been pleasurable; he'd chosen the most innocent and vulnerable Li as his first victim. The choice of Lis after her would be one he would savor; whose lifeblood would adorn his blade next?

And now . . . He cast a glance back at the X that marked the entrance to Syaoran's quarters. Now he would have to manipulate Syaoran and his mother into granting Sakura freedom of the palace . . . so that he would have more opportunities to get at her.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Yelan Li was waiting in the palace entryway, and her normally impassive face gave way to grief when she saw Wang carrying her youngest daughter.

As it was futile to blame the heavens or to cry out against fate, she touched her daughter's cold cheek, then kissed her forehead gently. Fuutie was only twenty-one, and had been discussing Wang with her mother; she had been intending to accept his courtship, after all.

Now she would never have a chance to do so.

She suppressed her anger, but her cold tone gave it away. "Have you detained her guards and servants?" she asked Syaoran.

He nodded. "I'll question them myself."

Some of the guards winced; they had seen Syaoran asking questions in the past, and knew he wasn't above certain forms of coercion to get what he needed.

Yelan nodded. Giving in to self-pity and excessive grief would not do—the Li clan leader needed to set an example for her people. She needed to stop this violence against her family . . . and she needed all her resources to do so. So Yelan issued commands to have Fuutie prepared for the funeral and cremation which would follow. Once she was done, she turned to her only son.

"Syaoran." It was a command.

He understood that his mother was not being cold, but was attending to necessary business. He followed her to a tiny room off to the side of the throne room, and waited for her to cast spells against eavesdropping so they could speak.

"How did you know about Fuutie?"

"Sakura dreamt it and woke me up," Syaoran said.

_He used her name. _Yelan almost smiled at the telltale slip. "She is in your chambers? The dreamseer?"

"Of course." He hardened his face.

"Then she has already proven her worth. Dreams are capricious and hard to master. Did she dream in symbols?" Yelan asked.

"No. She saw the event as it happened," Syaoran said. "She woke up screaming."

Yelan did not reply, realizing that Sakura was even more valuable than she thought. Few dreamseers could see the actual future in their dreams; many dreamt in symbols that needed to be interpreted and thus were hard to understand. For Sakura to dream as soon as she arrived in Hong Kong meant the dangers were very imminent.

Syaoran watched as his mother stood deep in thought. He knew she would speak soon; she was shifting positions and had given out a small sigh. But when she did speak, he was startled by what she said.

"You did not rape that girl; you said it so that you could falsely claim her as a spoil of war to protect her. But what you do not realize is that your denial put her in even greater danger. Your cousin casts avaricious eyes on her, and if he uses magic to twist her dreams or her mind, he shall do so through you."

"Mother?"

"Syaoran, I gave birth to you and I trained you. I know you, and heartless as though you may seem, I can tell you already love her. Only one such as I can see this—everyone else in the palace, even your sisters, think you have been cruel to the girl. And so I give you this counsel now: Do not fear your feelings for the dreamseer. They are there for a reason. I know you met her in dreams, and I know you do not give your heart easily."

He did not say anything; his mother had always had the uncanny ability to see right through him, and in the light of Fuutie's violent death, her senses had been sharpened even further.

"You must understand: news of her feat will spread no matter what we do. People will expect things from her, and some may beg for her help. She does not seem the kind of girl to say no when one asks for her help . . . or to fail when she sets her mind to something. And once Lao Hu finds out, he will redouble his efforts to snatch her from you. A dreamseer is a valuable ally in the war we are waging. While we do not have proof, I am convinced he is our enemy, and we need to know who his allies are before we move against him. She can help us trap his underlings and trace who is helping him. And if you claim this Sakura as your woman, she can be afforded the full protection of the Li clan."

Syaoran looked away. "I do not wish to force her into anything. As it is, she lied to me about her powers; I believed her at first but I realized later that she had told me that I could not take her virginity because she was afraid."

"These times demand a certain ruthlessness, Syaoran. You clearly are aware that seducing her will not strip her of her powers. But we need her with us; we need her abilities. She is not a princess, and so consummating your foolish declaration will not bring us to war with Tomoeda. If you do so, she will be bound to you firmly, with the ties that such an act brings between two powerful people."

"You are asking me to sleep with her?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather that Lao Hu raped her?"

"No, but I can't do that to her."

Yelan merely stared at her son.

Syaoran did not allow his frustration to show. He knew Sakura had some residual fear of him; sensual ties aside, he understood that she was unwilling to give herself fully to him because she did not know him too well yet. Forcing himself on her was out of the question; he loved her too much, and he had no desire for violence with her. He wanted Sakura to give herself willingly, to want him as much as he wanted her. And he knew his mother would see that as a weakness; the good of the Clan came first, after all.

"I shall place trusted men around my sisters. As for Sakura, perhaps there is another way," he said slowly.

"You think a false marriage to her will be enough?" Yelan raised a brow as she divined her son's intent. "It would be quite the coup to bring that dreamseer into the family; I can already foresee how powerful your children will be—if you consummate the marriage, which I can see you do not intend to do so unless it is on her own terms. But Syaoran . . . Sometimes you must make difficult decisions for the greater good . . . and claiming Sakura for real is one of them. Surely she has feelings for you as well. Use those feelings; if forcing her is distasteful, then seduction would be best. But do it, and do it soon. She must be bound to you so that Lao Hu cannot use the spoil of war rule to claim her and use her abilities to destroy us."

So now it was a choice between his family and Sakura.

Syaoran turned away without saying anything and when he was told that Fuutie's guards and servants had been rounded up, commanded that they be brought to the throne room. He would take out his frustration on them instead.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura tried to stay up and wait for Syaoran, but when the sun's rays peeked into the room, she fell asleep, tired from the events of the past day.

But sleep, when it came, was not restful. She found herself in the throne room of the Li palace, and Syaoran . . .

He was someone else entirely. He was clad in a white shirt and trousers, and a black band of mourning encircled his arm. He looked cold and his face was dark as he held a whip.

Prostrated in front of him in chains was a servant. "Tell me who bribed you to slip sleeping potion into everyone's drinks!" Syaoran said as he brought down the lash on the man's back. Then he used his magic to silence the man's cries.

She had never seen such cruelty, such intensity in Syaoran. Why was he doing this? Sakura crept closer; she could see a very beautiful woman with black hair and eyes standing apart from them, dressed in the white of mourning, her face impassive, watching the proceedings. A young man with dark blue eyes and long black hair, dressed in dark purple robes, was holding a potion which she recognized as a healing potion. What was that for?

"How could you betray Fuutie, after all she's done for you and your family? How ungrateful a wretch can you be?" the other young man asked, and Sakura suddenly had a vision of Tomoyo standing next to him. She shook her head, dispelling the image. Was Tomoyo here, in this palace? Syaoran had promised to take her to Tomoyo, after all.

The servant Syaoran had whipped suddenly laughed. "So your sister is dead, Li? I only hope my master had time to take her virginity before she went. I exist only to serve my master!"

"And who is that master?"

"Fuck a goat, you inbred creature," the servant said. "Your sister got what she deserved. She was born a Li and that was enough."

Sakura gasped when Syaoran, eyes ablaze with fury, struck the man so hard, he drew blood. She realized, thanks to her studies of the healing arts, that Syaoran was deliberately aiming where he would not do serious damage but would elicit much pain, and she shivered.

Was _this_ the Syaoran she knew? She drew back and bit her lip. Could she give herself to this cruel man?

Syaoran turned to the other young man and nodded. The blue-eyed man, whom Sakura recognized as a magician, placed a hand over the servant's eyes, rendering him unconscious, then daubed the healing potion on the man's wounds.

"I cannot penetrate his mind. Apologies," he said. "But there is a level of pain that will buy him. I shall keep healing him as you—ahh, encourage him—until he breaks."

"He had to have accomplices," the older woman said. Something about the set of her face reminded Sakura of Syaoran. "Who is shielding their minds?"

"I say we kill Lao Hu now and get this over with!" Syaoran snarled. "You know he's behind this!"

"We have no proof! We would be subject to the same violence if we executed him without proof," the woman said. "And that is the proof we need from your dreamseer, Syaoran."

"I am _**not**_ having this conversation now, Mother," he muttered.

She advanced on him. "Oh yes we are. You need to keep her away from Lao Hu, and to do that you must take her maidenhood and complete the terms for a spoil of war! Otherwise you will have condemned us all—Lao Hu will not stop until he has her. Already spies are reporting to him that your Sakura saw Fuutie's murder, and if he cannot have her, he will surely find a way to kill her. She is of no use to us dead!"

"Then what difference does it make whether or not she becomes my woman?" Syaoran yelled, his voice reverberating in the hall.

"We need her," his mother said, her voice grating. "And it so happens that in claiming her you will also be protecting her. You love her. Can you not convince her of this, and take her?"

Sakura gasped, then covered her mouth, but no one heard her. Why was he protecting her when she was completely at his mercy? But wait . . . Syaoran loved her?

"I will not," Syaoran said coldly. "If she was afraid enough to lie about the significance of her virginity then I will not force her into anything for my benefit."

"It's not merely to your benefit. Where is the ruthless general who makes the hard battle decisions? We are in a war, Syaoran, and your Sakura is an asset. If she is on our side, then bind her to us! Marry her if you must but she must never fall into Lao Hu's hands. She must dream for us! Stop letting this strange newfound . . . sentimentality of yours cloud your reason."

Sakura took a few steps towards Syaoran, then hesitated. She knew they could not see or hear her but . . . the situation was beginning to dawn on her. Syaoran knew all along she had lied . . . and he had never said a word, playing along with her lie. He was under pressure to take her, and yet . . .

_He took me from my home, _one part of her argued.

_But I let him do so! No, I begged to go with him when he wanted to leave me behind. _

_He tortured that servant! What else is he capable of?_

_He's protecting me and I . . . I've placed him in this situation!_

She could feel the dream dissolving into mist, but before the throne room faded, to her surprise, the other young man turned to her, looking nonplussed.

"Ah, there you are. I shall see you later, Sakura-san," he smiled kindly. "Your friend, the princess, is with me, and she is safe. Ask Syaoran to take you to her. Now go to true sleep, and do not let what you have seen torment you. Trust Syaoran—and yourself."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

But the blackness of sleep claimed her, and Sakura slid into the restfulness of a dreamless sleep.

**(Continued in Chapter 6)**

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Chapter 6: **We see what's going on in Tomoeda. Sakura and Tomoyo meet again, amid much screaming. Syaoran receives an unusual proposal from Sakura.

**Here's a tiny preview so that you can have more of an incentive to review!**

_She bowed her head. "You can . . . can t-take me . . . if you w-want," and she unfastened her robe, blushing violently as she dropped it and stood completely naked before him without looking at him._

_"What . . . Sakura?" Syaoran's brow creased; what was this?_

_She shook her head. "Just . . . just . . . do it . . ." She couldn't help it; a tear crept out from one eye. Sakura impatiently brushed it away._

_Then his hands were on her shoulders, sliding her arms through the sleeves of the robe. He tied the sash back on, then pulled her into an embrace._

_"Why?" he asked as he stroked her back gently. "Won't you lose your dreamseeing gift if I . . . make love to you?"_

_She looked up at him. Didn't he already know she had lied to him about that?  
_

**xXxSxSxXx**

To **Twilight Kisses**, Ah, but for all you know Sakura will protect herself :D More SxS next chapter! To **Ayr**, here is the next chapter, and please keep reviewing, thanks! To **magicka1417**, Funny how some characters get away from you when you write no? Eriol turned out smexy, to my surprise, and Syaoran, whom I originally planned to be cruel, turns into this loving, protective hunk. Question is, does Syaoran mind? To **Love Starshine**, LOL and to think I'm not planning a long story! Hell I'd help but as is I'm running to several people for help with ideas (ahhh!) To **sootyxsnowpetal**, that makes me sound like a master planner, which honestly I'm not! I'll give you a hint: male tigers can be promiscuous and kill the cubs of other males, while wolves mate for life. The oni mask is deliberate concealment; you'll see why later on. Glad you liked ExT here; they are always portrayed as polite, civilized people but the series gives us glimpses of their darker sides which I wanted to explore: Tomoyo's greedy attitude with Sakura taken to an extreme, as with Eriol's penchant for secrets. Fun, eh? Since I rarely write Yelan Li, I wanted her here, and even watched the first movie again to try and nail her character! Oh dear, whatever gave you the idea that Touya won't like Syaoran? (giggles) To **MrsHermioneJaneMalfoy**, LOL thank you! I wonder: next chapter, should they get it on? (spoiler beware!) Someday I will write a fic in which I shall pair an OC with Tomoyo! Or maybe Kurogane of Tsubasa Chronicles; they seem so cute. Or maybe Fai? Well, that's in the future! To **lizziele**, I doubt you'll be amused by the interruption in this chapter! Yes, a lot of action here and in the next chapter, so stay tuned! To **lil ramen lover**, No way! But have faith in Sakura's abilities. We shall save your laptop! To **paladin3056**, I'm glad you noticed that! He can only really be that way with her. As for Lao Hu, can't answer until the next chapters (grin) You'll see sakura's reaction next chapter. To **SakuraLover**, doesn't everyone need a break? For me it's writing and reading despite a mother of an asthma attack! Eriol with long hair: Look at the beginning of vol 12 of the manga-isn't Clow hot there? Hell YES reviews--the more the merrier--inspire me to update, as you can see this is going on weekly! have fun! To **yingfa07**, Hm, now that things are more complicated, hope you enjoy it! To **S2AmethystSwirlS2**, here's another fast update! No, I don't do rape stories. You're not meant to like Lao Hu the way I did Shuhuaku in my other story, haha. Hot scene here is between ExT but next chapter, ah, back to SxS hotness! To **bright-eyesxX**, I'm glad this helped. Unfortunately I love cliffhangers but this time I decided not to go with one. To **rosedreamer101**, well, she is the dreamseer, both here and in the series, so it's inevitable XD To **mitsuko310**, Of course it's suspicious, haha! More like sexy-evil for Eriol--he does have that dark side only authors like Pinboo have explored. Have fun! To **chainedheart999**, Well, you have your answer. Haha you really call him Tiger now! Good point there re reality versus the dream but chapter 6 may give both of them some pause--am almost halfway with it! But Sakura is just your typical confused first-love girl. LOL your Tiger comment made me laugh! To **Tsvetkova**, Unfortunately you guessed right. Sakura will pay for that lie next chapte, but I hope I've twisted things around well enough for that! To **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, it's true; actually all of his sisters would like her, if the first movie is the basis for their attitudes. LOL you have good ideas and well, Sakura has to learn Syaoran's magic. To **zai-zai**, oh thank you, and please stick around! To **MikoKagome1113**, I wonder what you think of them now? As I mentioned earlier, they have dark sides few people explore; on my faves list are some ExT stories that rocked at exploring this side of them! Thanks again! To **michiko14anime**, now you know: Fuutie. Aw... To **midnight blue08**, Yes there is but have faith in SxS! To **Hoshi Kuran**, OMG that makes me blush and want to try harder! Hell as my friend fluffy chan once joked, I'd give someone else's leg for him (hanyaan!) LOL glad you enjoyed their interactions! To **Moons-chan**, LOL please do not worry about it! Heck I based Lao Hu and my other bad characters on people I know or have read about so I guess there really are so many jerks in the world. Hope you don't mind how heated; in fact it's almost OOC except I can defend it using extreme scenes from the anime! Homework always sucks unless it's from my awesome social studies teacher, who actually sent us to malls for homework! To **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, thank you for your help with this chapter! Now you know!


	6. More Decisions

**Spoil of War 6: Decisions**

**Summary: **_The beautiful dreamseer is his captive, abducted from her home and made to share her prophetic dreams by the ruthless, handsome general. As his spoil of war, she belongs to him, body and soul. But there are other—more sensual—ties that bind them, beginning with their meeting in dreams._

**Warnings:** _Adult themes and content. Please click back button if offended. (Yes I know just about every author of M stories says this, and I don't want to take risks!)_

**Disclaimer:** _YES I own CCS and a hunky adult Syaoran, but only in my wildest dreams. I wish._

**Previously:** The death of Fuutie Li sends Syaoran into a murderous rage, and he tortures some answers out of a servant. Eriol and Tomoyo begin the consummation of their unusual bargain and relationship.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Eriol covered his ears when the screeching reached intolerable levels. Here he was, still burning with need for Tomoyo and lacking a good night's sleep; he'd gotten back to his chambers after they had retrieved Fuutie's body, and the princess was asleep, so he hadn't disturbed her, though he longed to finish what they had started, to touch her skin and to give her pleasure.

But then Syaoran had called for him to help interrogate that ungrateful, traitorous servant of Fuutie's, and on the way back they had dropped by Syaoran's quarters to fetch Sakura, who was now hopping around and embracing her best friend and yelling as though they hadn't seen each other for years instead of days.

"You're really here! I told Syaoran I wanted to see you . . . and you are here!" Sakura squealed.

"That's because he was too stupid to do reconnaissance and got me instead of you!" Tomoyo shrieked with laughter.

The girls hugged and Eriol took it as his cue to leave the room. He left a warding spell in place and headed for the training grounds, where he took up the sword and began to spar with some of the younger trainees.

Syaoran had asked him to help him keep his promise to Sakura to be able to see Tomoyo that morning. As soon as the funeral preparations for Fuutie were done, and the servant they were interrogating placed in the dungeon, Syaoran and Eriol had gone to pick up Sakura. The introductions were awkward; Eriol said nothing about seeing Sakura earlier, but his knowing smile made her flush.

As the two young men walked Sakura to Eriol's quarters, Syaoran was quiet, though Eriol noted the possessive way he placed his hand lightly at the small of her back, how he leaned towards her, and how he glowered at passing guards who looked at Sakura curiously. Eriol knew it meant Syaoran was still angry, but the tenderness with which he had kissed Sakura goodbye and reminded her not to leave Eriol's quarters without Eriol was touching.

That was because Eriol know how Syaoran could kill. He'd once disposed of an entire family to punish a traitor, down to a small baby who was barely a year old. The traitor had caused the deaths of several troops, using poison in their rations, and destroying many families who relied on those men for support. Syaoran had been furious with the betrayal; the traitor had applied as a cook and had pretended to be a friend to the men he had killed. If there was anything Syaoran hated, it was that, and the reason he'd given for destroying the entire family was to make sure no one would come and take revenge on behalf of the traitor. He'd then appropriated the traitor's and his family's holdings, dividing the money among the survivors of those who had died.

On the battlefield, Syaoran was also famous for killing with one stroke. In a way it was a mercy; lingering deaths on the battlefield were often without honor. Warfare was never as clean or neat as those who have never been in it think, but Syaoran's talent for dealing death was such that sometimes, his mere appearance was enough to quell minor insurrections.

His demeanor had often led people to suspect he was some emotionless demon; he spared little mercy for others, and pushed himself as hard as he pushed his troops. Syaoran became a cold-blooded and efficient killer on the battlefield, a credit to his family's training.

Yet with Sakura . . . Eriol knew from the episode in the throne room that Sakura had actually lied to Syaoran . . . and Syaoran had defended her decision to do so to his own mother.

He smiled. The girl was changing Syaoran, and for the better.

Said girl was now confiding the events of the past two days to her friend.

"So he's the one in your dreams?" Tomoyo asked incredulously. "That _imbecile_ is your sexy lover?"

"Why are you calling him an imbecile?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Let's see—because he mistook me for you and then carted me off and had to come back for you? Goodness, Sakura!"

"But he's very sweet, really." With a blush Sakura recounted how she had stopped Syaoran from making love to her in the Clow temple with her lie about how the loss of her virginity would mean the end of her dreamseeing powers.

"What do you mean you lied to him?" Tomoyo yelped.

"I was scared! I mean, I don't even really know him and then . . ."

"Gods! Sakura-chan I would have leapt into bed with him! Don't you realize that the imbecile loves you?"

"You want me to sleep with someone you call an imbecile?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Tomoyo waved a hand impatiently. "That's beside the point! He is your dream lover! You should have made love to him!"

"Tomoyo-chan, you're scaring me now," Sakura said slowly. "Why are you all . . . well, like this? Whatever happened to the Tomoyo-chan who counsels patience and prudence?"

"Finish your story then I'll tell you," she smiled.

Sakura's face became pensive. "I . . . I saw another side of him, and I don't know what to think." She related her dream of Syaoran with his mother and Eriol—how Syaoran had tortured the man to get information.

Her best friend was silent for a while, then, "Sakura-chan, that is a part of life we are not privy to but which we have to accept," Tomoyo said quietly. "Our men need to have that side to protect us, and Syaoran, well, he is the general of the Lis in Hong Kong. He needs to be the way he is, do you understand?"

Nodding, Sakura continued her story. When she got to the part where Syaoran said he knew she lied, Tomoyo gasped, and did it again when she heard how Syaoran did not care about the lie.

"Oh Sakura-chan," and she clasped her friend's hand, "he loves you. Who he is, is something you have to accept. You can't just love parts of a man, you know."

"Should I . . . make love to him then, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura's voice was tiny and unsure.

Hugging her friend, Tomoyo said, "That's your decision to make, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo back then stared at the love bites on her friend's shoulders. "Tomoyo-chan . . . why do you have those?"

Her best friend blushed furiously. "Ah, those. Well, you see . . ." And it was her turn to tell Sakura about the discussions she and Eriol had had, and how they had wound up nearly making love before Eriol had been called by Syaoran.

"And that's just another reason why he's an imbecile. Gods, Sakura!" She closed her eyes in sensual remembrance. "He did everything I wanted him to do. Do you know how much I've wanted a man to do that, to be so exquisitely in tune with what I want?"

Jaw dropping open, Sakura asked, "Are you sure you're Princess Tomoyo? Since when do you go making love to handsome men you've just met?"

Giggling, Tomoyo said, "Since now. Don't you see it, Sakura-chan, sister of my heart? I am _free_ here. I don't have to be prim and proper because he doesn't care who I am or what I do. He understands me; I don't know how or why, all he said was that he sees me in dreams as well. I proposed marriage and then . . ." Gleefully she related the saucy, sexy tidbits of the night before, leaving Sakura gasping, blushing . . . and asking for more.

"So you didn't finish it?" Sakura pouted when the story was over. "But who will I ask now? Because . . . because . . ." and her expression turned serious, "I would like to give myself to Syaoran."

"Don't make that decision simply because you feel guilty about him protecting you," Tomoyo warned.

"No . . . I know I don't love him, as in truly love him but Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran is such a wonderful person. You're right . . . I can't just choose the parts of him to love. But we met in dreams for a reason—I just know it—and I believe he is the one for me."

"Then don't just bed him, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as she patted her friend's hand. "Marry him. _Love_ him."

"But he hasn't said anything about it yet!"

"Who says," and Tomoyo's eyes sparkled with mischief, "you can't ask him to marry you? If I understand it right, you may be in danger of being raped by this Lao Hu person. So why wait for him to do that? Let Syaoran have at it instead. You never know," and her eyebrows raised in naughty amusement, "what that imb . . . er, I mean, man, can show you."

Sakura smiled. "Oh Tomoyo-chan . . . I don't love him yet. I know my heart, and would it be unfair for me to give myself without love?"

"Who says this cannot lead to love, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo pointed out sagely. "You told me you believe he's the one. So wouldn't making love to him set you firmly on the road to loving him?"

Sakura would give very careful thought to what Tomoyo had said for the rest of the day.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Lao Hu paced the meeting place, chosen for being both public and accessible, angrily. The moon, light and full, floated above him; there were no sounds other than the rustling of trees in the wind.

Some of his plans weren't falling into place; how could he avenge his parents now that he was having a hard time securing Sakura Kinomoto? He believed Yelan Li and her late husband Tai Lang Li had cheated his father out of his position as the Li clan head. The Lis controlled a large portion of Hong Kong, and the wealth that flowed into their coffers as a result was a prize worth killing for; with it he could buy a fine mercenary army to march on the rest of Hong Kong and take it over.

Thank God the heads of the other fiefdoms in Hong Kong had a non-aggression pact that protected him. Tired of the constant intrigues and assassinations that often threatened peace pacts, the heads of Hong Kong's fiefdoms had rules against in-family assassination. Unless solid proof could be brought of his activities against the other Lis, he was protected by that pact. Lao Hu felt safe as he'd carefully covered his tracks.

His father, Lao Xing Li, had been the eldest son, and Lao Hu had inherited his raping and murdering ways, cruelty, and greed from the man, whom many whispered had not been his real father. The elder Lis had passed over Lao Xing and given leadership to Tai Lang; Lao Hu's father had spent the rest of his life angrily trying to recover his lost status. The Lis had agreed that his greed, ruthlessness, murdering and raping ways did not suit the honor of the Clan.

Honor, bah! Power was what mattered. If Lao Xing had seen fit to terrorize the peasants and servants by forcing himself on the prettiest of them, and working them to the bone, then he showed a ruthlessness that was commendable in a leader. And Lao Hu knew that a few of the older and more influential Li Clan elders could be swayed if he had custody of a powerful dreamseer—which Sakura was.

He'd managed to eavesdrop on the conversation between Yelan Li and Syaoran as Syaoran tried to get answers out of Fuutie's servant and betrayer—and he rejoiced in knowing he was right. Sakura was still a virgin, and fair game to him.

Now if only he could get at her!

But he knew that nothing short of the darkest magic would do at this point. With that dratted Eriol Hiiragizawa now firmly allied with Syaoran despite Lao Hu's attempts to turn the young general against his half-brother, he knew Sakura would be well-guarded.

At least Syaoran's honor bought him time. Lao Hu sneered, knowing Syaoran would be true to his word and would not touch Sakura unless she desired him as well. Based on what Syaoran had said, Sakura was not in love with him, and was afraid of him to boot. Excellent. The girl's fear could be used to his advantage. Taking Syaoran on one on one would lead to certain defeat, but forcing him apart from Sakura was sure to devastate him.

And now he would collect a very important ingredient for a spell he intended to cast to muddle Sakura's dreams. Frightening her in them was only a start; he could not harm her there. But now, he would have a chance to hurt her relationship with Syaoran by poisoning the dreams she trusted so well.

The three elder Lis he was waiting for arrived: three wizened old men who were not happy with the prospect of Fanren Li succeeding as Clan head instead of Syaoran or some other man. He'd played on their insecurities to get them to agree to meet with him.

"You have claimed the dreamseer?" one of them, the eldest, Kang, asked.

"Not yet."

"Then what use is coming here?" the most selfish of them, Po Zhu, asked haughtily.

"You must know that Syaoran lied to all of you. The dreamseer is a maiden yet," Lao Hu announced triumphantly. "And I will have her soon."

"Make sure we don't wait too long. Women must not lead the clan," Kang said.

"And how much of your ambitions are predicated on the prediction of the dreamseer being the mother of a mighty line of Lis?" the one who had been silent until now, Qui, asked.

"You knew." Lao Hu's smile widened.

"I concern myself with matters of power and tradition," Qui said.

"Mark my words. I will father Sakura's children, and begin a new line of Lis with power enough to take back even mainland China itself," Lao Hu boasted.

"What of Syaoran? He can protect her very well," Po Zhu said. "And that young man is powerful."

"I'll deal with him soon."

"Killing him would be most unpleasant unless you can destroy Tai Lang and Yelan's entire line," Kang pointed out. "The mother has resources we do not understand."

"That is why I killed the little pet first. Fuutie was planning to marry a soldier—a commoner in Syaoran's little elite band! I shall kill the sisters one by one, and by the time I am done, Yelan will be so demoralized, her spirit so broken, that she will be easy for me to take down."

"That still does not account for Syaoran and your father's bastard son, that Eriol. How did you lose Eriol to begin with? Why is he not joined with you in this?" Qui smirked. "Maybe it's because he can firmly trace his ancestry to your father, while your lineage is, shall we say, muddied water?" he taunted Lao Hu.

Lao Hu clenched his fists; he had _tried_, but Eriol had ignored his insinuations that the right person to ally with was himself. "We shall kill him as well," Lao Hu said confidently. "For I have acquired this," and he held out his palm.

The three elder Lis gasped. "No, you can't . . ." Kang said. "Those ofudas may only be used by the rightful heir of the Lis, and that's about a hundred years from now! And you have the thunder ofuda, the strongest of them all!"

"Yes, I dare use it," Lao Hu said. "And I will test its powers on the next Li I target."

"You understand the cost to yourself?" Qui asked.

Lao Hu sneered. "Only fools fear power and its price."

Po Zhu grinned. "Pull this off, Lao Hu, and you will have my eternal admiration."

"Don't I already?" Lao Hu smirked. "You came here to test me, and you thought to try and betray me to Yelan Li as Fuutie's murderer. So I came prepared."

Three strips of paper which had originally been concealed came alight with power, and the three elders gasped as thunder shot out at them from the ofuda Lao Hu held before they could scream. Their blood trickled into a bowl Lao Hu had placed under the pavilion they were in, and he caught some of it into a vial which he stoppered quickly.

"Thank you for your contribution to my cause," he chuckled. "Now I have the elder blood I need for the empowerment ritual."

He left the pavilion and never looked back at the bodies of the three elders he'd left behind. They had served their purpose.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura was awakened a few hours into the night by rustling. She had been escorted back to her quarters by Eriol, who had told her that Syaoran was taking care of things and would be back late. Bolting upright, her hand on the dagger under her pillow, she saw Syaoran stripping as he prepared to enter his bathroom. She let go of the dagger and watched him.

There were lines on his handsome face, and he seemed very tired. There was no trace of the cruel Syaoran she had seen in her dream; it was just the Syaoran she knew, and it looked like the world had collapsed on him.

He glanced at her and managed a weary smile. "Sleep."

Sakura stood up and approached him. It was like her dream all over again, except this time he was looking at her.

_The dream! _She gasped when she realized what it had meant: she had failed to warn Syaoran in time, and now his sister was dead. Add what his mother had said and she realized she had placed him in his impossible position because she had insisted on going with him to see Tomoyo and now he had to protect her and sacrifice his principles for her.

How shameless could she be? Biting her lip, she touched his cheek and kissed it. Surprised, Syaoran let his hand drop from his loincloth, which he had been unfastening.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked gently.

She bowed her head. "You can . . . can t-take me . . . if you w-want," and she unfastened her robe, blushing violently as she dropped it and stood completely naked before him without looking at him.

"What . . . Sakura?" Syaoran's brow creased; what was this?

She shook her head. "Just . . . just . . . do it . . ." She couldn't help it; a tear crept out from one eye. Sakura impatiently brushed it away.

Then his hands were on her shoulders, sliding her arms through the sleeves of the robe. He tied the sash back on, then pulled her into an embrace.

"Why?" he asked as he stroked her back gently. "Won't you lose your dreamseeing gift if I . . ."

She looked up at him. Didn't he already know she had lied to him about that?

"I lied," Sakura sniffled, "and you knew and you forgave me for lying. And yet . . . and your sister . . . I . . . I wasn't in time to stop it!"

She began to cry in shame; he'd agreed to bring her to Hong Kong partly because of her dreams and yet she had not prevented his sister's murder.

She then felt his lips on her forehead.

"No, Sakura," he said quietly. "You're not responsible for her death; that you saw it was very important to me. We found her, and that's what matters. Your dreams deal with the inevitable, and blaming you for what happened is pointless."

"B-but I lied to you . . ."

". . . because you were afraid, and you had every right," he said as he continued to stroke her back.

"I have no right . . ."

"Shhh, Sakura," Syaoran crooned. "This is my battle. Not yours."

"And I should have been of more use to you!" Sakura screamed. "All I am is a burden! I . . . I made you lose face before your mother . . . I . . ."

She was silenced when his lips came down on hers in a kiss that was tender and consoling, his lips pressing gently on hers.

"Stop blaming yourself," he said softly as he pulled away.

"Why aren't you angry with me? You should have done what your mother said, just taken me and . . ."

"Oh, so that's what Eriol was smirking about," Syaoran said. "It was you watching us."

"Syaoran, forgive me, I . . ."

"Enough, Sakura," he said. His tone was harder now. "You will not sacrifice yourself to me or to my family. You will come to me because you love me, not because you want to pay for what you think is your mistake. And you will not . . . force yourself to be with me when I know . . ." and his voice softened, "you do not love me yet."

What was there to say? It was true; Sakura did not believe in forcing her feelings, yet she felt an overwhelming emotion for Syaoran.

"I can't let you do this! I was the one who insisted on coming with you, and I ruined everything by coming here!" Sakura insisted, and she brushed her tears away impatiently.

"Sakura . . ." and his tone was gentler. "Please don't do this right now. I just . . ."

Sakura then realized he was in pain. He had been holding himself together the whole day and had not slept the previous night. Syaoran had no refuge in which he could mourn his sister; she knew he could not afford to appear weak in front of his family and troops.

And so she decided that she would be his refuge.

She guided him to the bed and sat down, pulling him with her, then resting his head against her chest, stroking his thick hair and kissing his head gently.

When the tears came, she was surprised that Syaoran cried soundlessly, gripping her and holding her tight. She let him; she wanted so much to give him her strength, to do something, anything for him. It was over quickly, but he met her sympathetic eyes without shame.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Soon he was asleep in her arms, and Sakura held him, watching his chest rise and fall, how his eyelids fluttered, and how he tossed occasionally, feeling a new emotion in her heart.

And so she decided that she would give herself to him because she felt so much for him. Who said this could not be the start of love?

Sakura knew that with her decision would come freedom for Syaoran from his family pressures, a release from his pain, and perhaps . . . perhaps it could be a small payment for how he loved her. She was slightly ashamed of how she did not return his feelings yet, but then she understood that her body's longings could be the start of something deeper between them, and did he not deserve that chance with her? She knew that not all marriages were made for love; had Syaoran not loved her he would still have married her because of who and what she was.

But he _**did**_ love her. He'd made himself vulnerable by admitting to that love and Sakura knew it was a supreme gesture of trust in her; after all they had only met in dreams, and for all he knew she wasn't who he thought she was.

_I will learn to love him, _she told herself. _I will learn to be a capable wife and partner, not just some helpless girl! I will be Syaoran's love, and he will be mine!_

She hugged him, hard, and didn't realize his eyes were open until he touched her hand.

"What worries you?"

Sakura did not know what to say. "I want to love you"? "I don't know how I feel about you"? Neither was a good response, but she longed to be able to say something to him, anything to make him feel better.

"I wish . . . I . . ."

Incredibly he understood. "It doesn't matter how you feel about me," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "We can work on that. I know you don't love me yet, but I promise that I will win your love—as your husband—if you give me that chance."

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura buried her head in the hollow of his neck. "I don't want to be a burden to you! I swear," and she raised her eyes to his, "that I will end this war on the Lis! I will find out who is hurting you and why! I will avenge your sister!"

Stunned at the vehemence in her voice, Syaoran could only look at Sakura's blazing green eyes. Then she pressed her lips to his.

"I promise you, Syaoran . . . that I will be by your side to fix this. I will not leave you!"

Boldly, Sakura tore off her robe then slid upwards and kissed him, pulling him down to her level. She was still scared and nervous but she also realized that she wanted Syaoran. She chose to focus on those feelings he always aroused in her when they were together . . . alone.

_Gods no,_ Syaoran thought, as he felt Sakura's nipples harden against his chest, her lips moving on his own, her hands touching his body. She wasn't making this easy! Whatever had come over her and made her suddenly want to sleep with him?

Then her hand was on his erection; she'd slid it into his loincloth. Syaoran groaned as she explored it, squeezing and stroking it with curious, uncertain hands. He'd had the best courtesans suck on it in the past; experienced women had worshiped it with their mouths and hands, but Sakura's touch was different. He wanted it, and she was warm and soft and he could just imagine what it would be like once he slid into her wetness and . . .

Syaoran thought, _Curse it,_ and gave in. He took over, rolling so that he was above her.

"I'm only going to ask once, because I can't control myself forever, Sakura," he rasped. "Are you **very** sure about this? You know how much I want to take you, and if you offer yourself then . . . then you must become my wife. You realize that if I make love to you, you will belong to me."

"Then marry me!" Sakura said impulsively as she threw her arms around Syaoran's neck, feeling the hand of destiny somewhere in her thoughts.

He looked at her when she pulled away, his dark brown gaze fierce and passionate for a long breathless moment.

"Did you just propose to me?" he asked incredulously.

Sakura blushed; in their world, women weren't supposed to ask for marriage, it was a serious insult in their society. Had she just insulted Syaoran? "I'm sorry, I just thought you . . ."

"Of course I want to marry you, silly beautiful girl!" he interrupted her, grinning. "I just didn't expect that you would be the one to ask."

Then she was being kissed so thoroughly, she wasn't sure where she ended and he began. It began with tender butterfly kisses between which Syaoran whispered her name. But soon his tongue was caressing hers, and his hands . . . his hands were feeling her everywhere, as if he couldn't get enough of her.

There it was, that feeling again, every time he touched her. Sakura was determined to follow it to where it led her tonight, as she gave herself to the one who loved her.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next: **When he finds out where Sakura is, Touya is not amused. Can you guess what Syaoran and Sakura will be doing?

**Here's a tiny preview so that you can have more of an incentive to review!**

_If Sakura had thought that their first encounters drove her crazy with wanting him, this was the borderline of insanity. His hands: he was using magic, Sakura realized; one was hot and the other was cold, and when each hand cupped a breast, Sakura tore herself from his lips and cried out his name; the sensation caused feelings she could not describe or name, but she reveled in them._

_Syaoran did not comment; instead he carefully used his magic to allow small sizzles of electricity to touch her skin from his. He would make love to her so thoroughly, he swore, that she would feel very little pain when he united their bodies._

_The tiny shocks made her scream and scratch his back in her ecstasy; gods what was he doing? How did he know how to touch her, when to touch her . . . her nipples had stiffened into little pebbles, and Sakura could swear her breasts had swollen from his touch. She parted her thighs, wanting him to _do it now, take me now!

**xXxSxSxXx**

Your reviews inspire me and keep me going! To **Twilight Kisses**, sorry for the SxS cliffie! To **MrsHermioneJaneMalfoy**, Yes it was. Please don't kill me. Tension is fun! I'm just parceling out the chapters I have ready. To **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, forgive me for posting without sending to you; I just had to get this out ASAP. Talk to you in a bit after I rest; this week was stinky, especially after we joined a job fair. I've had enough of dumb applicants for a lifetime! To **SakuraLover**, haha I just love exploring the dark sides of ExT cause they get hinted at in the manga and the anime and never explored. What a shame. I suspect Tomoyo maneuvered Syaoran into going for Sakura in the series cause she liked him, LOL! Re Eriol and his powers, maybe even he doesn't know. Don't kill me for the cliffie! To **lil ramen lover**, aww, don't! Careful with Syaoran, I'm not done showing his dark side yet XD Virtual super prize for seeing what Eriol is like! As for Yelan, well, she's afraid of retaliation, although you have a point; hope this chapter clears it up a bit. To **Tsvetkova**, I love how you appreciate the updates--big hug to you from Syaoran! Well, ExT action slows down a bit cause we go back to SxS for now. To **lhaine07**, I just saw your PMs now, sorry haven't been able to reply yet, am so dog tired right now. Relax, SxS will be fine--and steamy! To **yingfa07**, thank you and here you go! To **Skei-Fyr**, Ahh I also owe you a reply to your email...sorry, things were just so hectic this week. To **Ayr**, We'll see (giggles) As the cliffie tells you, poor Syaoran may not be able to hang on much longer. To **sootyxsnowpetal**, Love the word 'swirliness" XD I've always believed those two have a wild side, and given how they gang up on poor Syaoran in the series, maybe ExT shippers have something there. I prefer the side of Sakura that fights and thinks; I don't particularly like the non-fighting Sakura in some episodes of the anime. So I chose to focus on Strong Sakura here. I bet you can guess how Syaoran's dealing? XD I am so grateful you left a long, in-depth review, it means a lot to me. Now think of Lao Hu's dad's name XD Naah, Touya will never like Syaoran, it's like asking, do bears s#it in the woods? Haha! To **magicka1417**, Yes, it was the easy route (shifty eyes) sorry! Don't worry; I take ideas for gruesome deaths for Lao Hu! To **chainedheart999**, It depends on the sisters, but you get a hint here as to why he chose poor Fuutie first. Sorry for the confusion but I was playing with the concept of a human spoil of war. Kind of annoyingly sexist, but I wanted to make sure SxS would use it to their advantage. SxS are both magical, while Tomoyo isn't. Eriol just is a good observer XD Re Syaoran and Sakura, well, we'll see XD To **Moons-Chan**, Glad you did! It was fun writing steam for ExT, although to tell you the truth it started out as part of my friend Fluffy-chan's The Heart has Seasons (which she can't continue for now). No, I won't let Sakura get raped..and you'll be surprised at who saves her Math? Ugh. Oddly though I loved accounting. Money makes a difference LOL To **S2AmethystSwirlS2**, I'm updating one story at a time and making sure I have at least one reserve chapter so that I won't drive myself nuts. I know re Sakura; I wouldn't have that level of control haha! To **kaijuu101**, Oddly I'm enjoying this story myself so I write whenever I have time. Aha! I see the dark sides of Eriol and Syaoran make you go hanyaan! Re hot scenes: Shhh! XD To **midnight blue08**, I chose Sakura's smarter side; after all if she grows up I figure she'll develop her best qualities. Lao Hu can't get to Sakura directly...yet. To **paladin3056**, I worry that I'm heading for the realm of fantasy here as Syaoran is a bit too perfect. You know how characters can sort of run away as you write them? He's giving me that problem LOL. To **rosedreamer101**, You are so close there! Focus on false dreams. To **kittypie**, well, I hope Syaoran will have fun next chapter! To **AClockworkCat**, love the handle! I try not to make my rated scenes icky, thanks for seeing that. Honestly yes I do want to take your suggestion but I don't know how...sigh. Wow, I'm glad you like the story! To **Enigma infinite**, uh : D To **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, Haha you have no idea how close you are! To **mitsuko310**, Ah now that's a question for later XD Yes, Eriol was cursing; I figure to have him say 's#it' or "fck' would not be in keeping with my setting haha. To **michiko14anime**, I promise not to cheapen that death. Syaoran has always been sharp when it comes to Sakura in the series, after all. To miaow, oh thank you! To **MikoKagome1113**, oh wait for the next chapter, because--well I guess you know what SxS will do. I'm glad you can see that side of her as well! Thanks! To **anigal08**, well here you go! To **MRS2673**, glad you do, enjoy! To **kawaiisakura05**, whoa hold on to your horses! I update as soon as I can don't worry!


	7. Respite and Comfort

**Spoil of War 7**

**Respite and Comfort**

**Summary: **_The beautiful dreamseer is his captive, abducted from her home and made to share her prophetic dreams by the ruthless, handsome general. As his spoil of war, she belongs to him, body and soul. But there are other—more sensual—ties that bind them, beginning with their meeting in dreams._

**Warnings:** _Adult themes and content. Please click back button if offended. (Yes I know just about every author of M stories says this, and I don't want to take risks!)_

**Disclaimer:** _YES I own CCS and a hunky adult Syaoran, but only in my wildest dreams. I wish._

**Previously:** Sakura asks Syaoran to marry her, despite being uncertain of her feelings for him.

**Lemon warning: please turn back if offended by that kind of content!**

**Been busy, hence the delay, so this chapter is longer than usual! Thank you to beaucoup riant and CrazyxKindOvWeirdx for their help with this chapter!**

**xXxSxSxXx**

The tall, dark-haired general of the small kingdom of Tomoeda was ruggedly handsome the way no one else in his family was; though he had his father's kind eyes, his bold features captivated many a princess and noblewoman, and they had swooned as they tried to woo him into marriage. At twenty-six, he was past the age when men in his position married, but he refused to enter a marriage of convenience for his own reasons; he would not, as many other men in his position did, subject an innocent girl to a marriage without love.

But right now, Touya Kinomoto's face continued to harden as the Clow temple priestess, Kaho Mizuki, explained that Sakura was currently in Hong Kong with his second cousin Princess Tomoyo.

That wasn't what bothered him, though. He knew she was a smart, capable girl; he wouldn't tease her so relentlessly otherwise. It was when Mizuki said that Sakura was with the man who was destined for her, the one she would love most and who would love her above all that Touya began to get angry.

"And you say we've never met this man before?" he interrupted just as Mizuki explained that Sakura might have to marry this Li scion.

"We haven't, but she has, in her dreams, says Clow Reed. They've had contact there, and I think they, ahhh . . . became lovers in dreams."

His hand went automatically to the handle of his sword; so that's why Sakura had been blushing and secretive after certain nights! Once he'd even seen the bruises of love on her neck, but since he monitored his sister's movements, the only person who could have given it to her was Princess Tomoyo, and General Touya was certain his sister and his cousin were not practitioners of maidenly love.

Who _was_ this Syaoran Li? The name was vaguely familiar, and his lifetime companion, Yukito Tsukishiro, as always displaying his talent for knowing when Touya wanted to know something, whispered, "The general for the Lis in Hong Kong."

The Li person was a military man? Was he the kind of general who would consider Sakura a spoil of war and treat her as a toy on which to sate his physical pleasures? Touya clenched his teeth; he knew too many men like that to be willing to trust this Syaoran Li. And for his sister to be in his clutches . . . No, he could not, would not let Sakura be a victim!

Lost in his dark thoughts, he didn't hear the rest of Mizuki's narrative, only coming back to himself when he heard, ". . .and that's why Sakura-chan won't be home soon," Mizuki-sensei finished. "Trust in her abilities, and in her fate, Touya-san. She chose to go on her own; she was not forced into this."

Touya looked out the window. The day he'd dreaded had come, and he hadn't even had the chance to talk Sakura out of it, to keep her from the one who would take her away from them. He punched the wall so hard, Yukito, his father Fujitaka, Mizuki, and the queen all jumped.

"And I'm supposed to accept it, just like that, because it's _destiny_?" he spat. "I spent all the years of her life protecting Sakura, and now she's off with some . . . some _Chinese brat_, and I don't even know if he loves her enough to protect her as well as I did!"

Fujitaka placed a hand on his son's arm, but Touya shook him off in anger and walked out. Yukito followed him after making an apologetic bow to all present.

Queen Sonomi snorted. "As if **he's** the only one who's had to give up something precious! My beautiful Tomoyo is out there and . . ." she glared at Fujitaka, who merely smiled, "she's with that boy made in the image of your other half, that Clow Reed . . . or at least that's how I understand that convoluted explanation of yours!" She sniffed, obviously displeased.

He smiled and bowed. "Please accept my apologies. But you know Tomoyo-chan is very special, and only a special young man can be worthy of her."

"Humpfh. He's technically a prince, right?"

"Well, not exactly but he is part of the royal family . . . and he is their foremost sorcerer . . ."

Queen Sonomi clapped her hands together. "Then that's settled. Are you sure," and she turned to Mizuki, "we can't go there yet?"

"Then, Queen-sama, you convince General Touya," Mizuki said, a smile upturning the corners of her mouth.

"Bah, I could just command him to go," Queen Sonomi waved a hand.

Mizuki hid a smile behind one hand, and Fujitaka managed to keep his face straight. "It is your prerogative, Queen-sama," he said.

"Then I command him to set sail for Hong Kong as soon as possible, with half of our best troops. King Yamazaki has promised to help protect Tomoeda, and you two," and she playfully glared at Mizuki and Fujitaka, "had better be right about my daughter's and niece's destinies! Or I'll have both your heads!"

Mizuki and Fujitaka bowed and retreated from the throne room. Queen Sonomi loved threatening to have their heads on a regular basis, but it was always prudent not to let her know that they knew she would never do it.

Outside, Yukito ran after his best friend and lover, calling, "General Touya-san!"

Touya drew up to wait for Yukito to catch up to him. "What is it? And," he said as Yukito caught up, "when we're alone, you can call me Touya. We're old friends," he added as a tiny smile forced itself on his lips.

"Touya," Yukito smiled.

"You're going to try and calm me down," Touya said flatly.

Yukito nodded, and placed a hand on Touya's shoulder. "I know this is hard for you . . ."

". . . and are you going to tell me to accept it? Yuki, you know better than to tell me you know what I'm going through."

"No," Yukito said. "Rather, I think you should trust your sister to make the right choices."

"What if this Li forces her into bed? Into marriage?" Touya's voice rose, and he looked like he was about to hit the wall again. "What if he rapes her? I don't accept that they could be in love! No one falls in love in dreams, Yuki!"

"If Mizuki-san thinks he is to be trusted . . . No, you won't accept that. I'll check with the courtesans under my care. Surely with their wide network, they can uncover who this Li Syaoran is," Yukito said quietly. Aside from being the court magician for the Tomoeda kingdom, Yukito had connections with courtesans who doubled as his spies.

"Find out all you can, then," Touya rubbed his temples. "And if it's bad . . . I'll kill Li myself!"

Yukito sighed, and took his leave to spend the night contacting his network through psychic and telepathic channels, tiring himself out in his quest to find out what had happened to Sakura.

The next day, Queen Sonomi commanded General Touya to set sail for Hong Kong with half of their troops. While she said it was a chance for him to see his sister, this did not reassure Touya at all. Apparently Queen Sonomi had been in touch with Queen Yelan, head of the Lis, who were now being besieged by some strange enemy. Touya did not like the chances. Now he was being sent where his sister was . . . leaving Tomoeda without a capable general.

Worse was the news Yukito had gathered about the young Li, who was Sakura's age, and a talented killer. He had refused betrothal to his beautiful cousin Meiling a few years ago . . . just around the time Sakura had begun having her dreams of him. There were whispers that he lived in a dream world at night with a girl who visited him only in them.

As for his character, Li was generous to courtesans and concubines; he had taken quite a few, as men his age were expected to, but none had touched his heart.

Until now.

Rumors of Li taking a beautiful Japanese dreamseer as his spoil of war had quickly traveled among the courtesan's circles, as he was a highly desirable young man; she was the only one he'd ever claimed that way, and he'd presented her to court, claiming he'd forced himself on her. At that tidbit Touya nearly flew into a rage, and it took all of Yukito's persuasiveness to keep him calm to listen to the rest of the story.

But the other courtesans who'd enjoyed his favors in the past were disbelieving, because the girl who had been brought to the court had not acted like she had been violated. Guards had reported of how he'd carried her like a bride to his chambers, made her food himself, and had almost fought his own cousin, Lao Hu, for her.

"Rumors. Speculation. The fact is that he treated her as a spoil of war!" Touya raged.

"Yes, but Touya, think about this. Tomoyo-chan is there," Yukito revealed his final card.

Touya's jaw dropped. "Princess Tomoyo?"

"Yes, and the serving girls who waited on her and Sakura-chan the other day reported that they were laughing and happy. Li escorted Sakura-chan to the chambers Tomoyo-chan shares with the man she has chosen to marry . . ."

"WHAT?" Touya was almost ready to slaughter every male Li by now, their retainers, and anyone connected to the clan. "HOW CAN SHE CHOOSE TO JUST MARRY LIKE THAT? What . . . I don't have words left, curse it to the devil's lair!"

"Oh, for Confucius' sake calm down," a regal voice commanded.

Touya turned to see Queen Sonomi's twinkling eyes. He bowed, as did Yukito.

"Have you made arrangements? I wish to send presents to my new in-laws," she said. "And you would do well to bring your own presents."

Forgetting himself for a moment, Touya screamed, "Is Sakura marrying that . . . that rapist? How could you let this happen if you knew about it?"

Queen Sonomi drew herself to her full height. "Are you questioning my judgment, General?" Her voice was icy cold.

He glared at her for a second, but Queen Sonomi had not kept control of her kingdom in Japan for so long without a few nasty abilities of her own. Soon Touya lowered his eyes. "I apologize, my liege. That was out of line."

"I understand that you are distraught. But in war certain sacrifices must be made. Do you think I would cold-heartedly sacrifice my precious only daughter and your sister for a whim? I know that Tomoeda is strategically located, and conquest of our kingdom opens access to Edo for an invading army from the North. We need the Lis' magic, and they need our swords. Tomoyo and Sakura have not been sacrificed, though; my daughter is likely to fall for the young Li sorcerer, Eriol Hiiragizawa, because he is a most unusual young man. And as for Syaoran Li," and she smiled at Yukito, "I have a missive sent to me via magical means by Queen Yelan herself."

She held up a scroll, and began to read Queen Yelan's reassurances that she had determined for herself that Syaoran had not forced himself on Sakura, and was vigilantly protecting her from the man who wanted to rape her.

"Then why don't they just kill this Lao Hu character?" Touya asked when the queen finished reading.

"He is protected by an ancient treaty that prevents bloodshed without definitive proof of treachery. This Li boy had to claim he'd taken her maidenhood to keep Sakura out of Lao Hu's clutches."

"Then we need to make haste!" Touya said urgently.

A hand covered his own, and the queen smiled.

"Do you know, I believe Sakura-chan will take care of things herself," she said.

"What chance does she have against a man like that?"

"More than you think," the queen smiled. "Much more than you think. Now let's go look for a suitable present for the Lis."

**xXxSxSxXx**

The girl they were worried about, though, was receiving her first taste of love with the man who was destined to love her for the rest of her life, none other than the much-debated Syaoran Li.

Had Touya known that his sister controlled Syaoran's heart, and that he stood ready to sacrifice all for her, he might have been less apprehensive. For at the moment Syaoran was using every trick at his disposal to ensure that Sakura would feel nothing but pleasure as they made love for the first time.

Syaoran knew he was completely vulnerable to Sakura, having admitted to his love for her. Yes, a shadow of disappointment lingered in that he could feel that she was as yet unsure of what she felt for him. But she wanted to marry him, and he would make sure she would never live to regret the decision to be his wife.

He had fallen hard and fast; intellectually he understood that his harsh world had left him open to someone as warm and sweet as Sakura was. But what made him love her more was that she knew who he was, and yet she accepted him. Her only hesitation with him wasn't because she knew he was a killer, nor that he was a prince and a general; it was because she wanted to love him, and Syaoran was helpless against her honesty and sincerity.

And so he decided that in making love to her, he would consider nothing a debasement if it involved her pleasure. His magic, his pride—all was to be cast aside for her sake.

If Sakura had thought that their first encounters drove her crazy with wanting him, this was the borderline of insanity. His hands: he was using magic, Sakura realized; one was hot and the other was cold, and when each hand cupped a breast, Sakura tore herself from his lips and cried out his name; the sensation caused feelings she could not describe or name, but she reveled in them.

Syaoran did not comment; instead he carefully used his magic to allow small sizzles of electricity to touch her skin from his. He would make love to her so thoroughly, he swore, that she would feel very little pain when he united their bodies.

The tiny shocks made her scream and scratch his back in her ecstasy; gods what was he doing? How did he know how to touch her, when to touch her . . . her nipples had stiffened into little pebbles, and Sakura could swear her breasts had swollen from his touch and his lips and tongue on them. She parted her thighs, wanting him to _do it now, take me now!_

But Syaoran, though he understood what she wanted, didn't go for her center of need yet. He understood her impatience but resisted the urge to quickly take her. Instead he turned her over and began to lick his way down from her nape, tracing her spine as he fondled her breasts from behind her; he was enjoying savoring a willing and responsive Sakura. Time stopped as they kissed and fondled each other; she could feel moisture slowly seeping from her womanhood and she knew that this was what would help ease Syaoran's passage into her.

Soon one of his hands made its way between her legs as the other continued to caress her breasts, and Sakura parted her thighs wider as she called his name. He parted the folds of her womanhood, found her clitoris, and began to use whisper-light strokes on her. She threw her head back and he pressed his lips to her neck as he watched her body flush, her cheeks going rosy, her lips calling his name.

He couldn't help but smile; now that Sakura had lost all her inhibitions, he had discovered a highly sensual creature—who was all his. Syaoran continued to kiss her wherever he could reach as he continued to stimulate her body, learning how she responded, what she liked . . . and he intended to make full use of the knowledge he gained to teach her how to love him in the nights to come. And as she stiffened in her first orgasm, he kissed her gently until she calmed down.

How could he give her so much and ask for so little in return? Sakura placed a gentle hand on Syaoran's cheek, and he closed his eyes, letting her caress him. He was utterly beautiful precisely because he allowed himself to be vulnerable with her; now that she knew what he was capable of, she realized that he trusted her with his true self.

Sakura raised herself to kiss him; though she was uncertain at first, his patient guidance allowed her to explore his lips and mouth with her own. She knew the necessity for this act; she would not yield herself to Lao Hu, no matter what, not when pleasure was to be had in Syaoran's arms!

But necessity was the last thing on her mind as she wordlessly asked Syaoran's permission to explore his body as he had hers; he yielded, lying back on the bed and kissing her tenderly. She did not know for certain that in past bed encounters, Syaoran refused to relinquish sexual control to anyone else, but she somehow figured it out from his slight hesitation when he lay back. She mimicked his actions, kissing his chin, his neck, his chest; she paused to trace his nipples with her fingers, and curiously licked them, eliciting a hoarse chuckle from him.

Syaoran loved how Sakura had absolutely no coquettishness, no pretenses as they made love; her responses were pure and came from her feelings. And so he was patient as she explored the rest of his naked body, tracing scars with her fingers then her lips, kissing him every now and then, and then, when she reached his manhood, she fondled it curiously, admiring the shape and length and how it felt in her small hands. She kissed the dew that appeared at the tip, tasting it curiously; it was salty and bitter, but he moaned when she licked the head of it.

As she paused in exploring him, Syaoran pulled her back up to meet his lips, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you," he said softly, as he pressed his body to hers, wanting more of her warmth and her soft skin against his. "Sakura, I love you!"

"Syaoran, I . . ." _I wish I loved you already,_ she thought.

Then she put a hand to her mouth, horrified at herself.

_No,_ Sakura thought. _How can I tell him this in the middle of lovemaking? What kind of idiot am I?_

She was on the verge of tears, and Syaoran knew she wanted more than anything to be able to say she loved him as well, yet her honesty prevented her from lying. It made him love her even more, that even in the throes of passion she would not, could not lie about what she felt.

"It doesn't matter how you feel about me," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "We can work on that. I know you don't love me yet, but I promise that I will win your love—as your husband. And you needn't prove yourself to me or repay me for my protection."

She pressed her lips to his, then without preamble, she went right back to his erection, clearly meaning to take it in her mouth. Sakura licked at it curiously, causing Syaoran to hiss in pleasure. He could feel himself beginning to come, and so he grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Sakura," he whispered, "if you do that I'm going to take you right now! Stop that!"

Startled, she raised herself off him; he quickly rolled them over so that she was beneath him again, then he laughed at her startled expression, quickly kissing her to take away the sting of his harsh words. Then there was nothing but pleasure; she could feel Syaoran's erection pressing against her thighs as his fingers, alive with the tiny thrills of electricity, found her clitoris again. One of his fingers began to probe her entrance, and she bit her lip when he slowly slid it in, using her own moisture to ease his passage.

"I'm going to do the same later with this," and she knew he meant his erection. She was wondering how something that large was going to fit, but when his mouth seized one of her nipples as his finger began to slide in and out, she cried out. Then she screamed his name as he coaxed her into another orgasm as he slid another finger in; then another.

Then she felt him do something forbidden: he moved down past her belly, placed his face between her thighs and began to lick at her, prostrating himself before a woman. Sakura whimpered, but managed to protest, "No, you shouldn't, Syaoran, I . . ." She knew enough about sex to know that for a man to kneel before a woman and worship her secret place with his mouth was an act of humiliation for him.

Syaoran, knowing what she was thinking, ignored her protests. Who was going to censure him in his own bedroom? What he did when he made love to the woman he loved was his business, and her pleasure was his sole concern now. He held her hands down when she tried to push him away, grinned, then held her thighs open and thrust his tongue into her in place of his fingers. The soft warmth inside her was too much; she wanted more, more, more, and she didn't hear herself begging him not to stop because she had become a bundle of pleasure pushing outwards until she was spent.

Sakura could feel Syaoran watching her face with a tiny smile on his own as she went through the throes of her pleasure, and as she shuddered in the aftermath, he gently kissed her forehead. He laughed as she called his name; the sound was beautiful, and she pulled him down for another kiss, letting him settle between her thighs.

"Now," she whispered against his lips. "Please, oh please Syaoran!" She no longer cared about what she had been told about letting a man choose when and what to do in bed; all she knew was that she wanted this man so badly, she was shamelessly selfish about it.

She could feel his lips curve into a smile. "Already?" No woman had ever been so bold with him; always they awaited his pleasure, but this lovely innocent was greedy for him, and he loved it.

"Please, Syaoran!"

Syaoran poised himself between her thighs and slowly slid the head of his erection into Sakura. She clung to him, her eyes fixed on his.

"This is going to hurt," he said as he continued sliding himself in. "I'm sorry . . ."

"Don't be," Sakura said; the feeling of him inside her was alien yet it felt like he belonged there. When he abruptly tore through her maidenhead, she winced, and he paused. Then when she opened her eyes again, he kissed her as he resumed sliding himself in, until he was buried in her to the hilt.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Though her eyes were closed, she nodded. Syaoran reached down with one hand bristling with the little sparks, and began to stimulate her clitoris again. He almost regretted it when she clamped down hard on him; she was tight enough as it was, and when she squeezed him as she orgasmed, he almost came himself. But no; his control served him well at this moment, though being inside her was warm and tight and utterly pleasurable.

Her orgasm gave him the additional moisture he needed. "I'm going to move now," he said, and he slowly began to thrust inside her. He was surprised when she moved her hips in time with his, greedily kissing him back.

Gods the bliss! Inside Sakura was softness and warmth and all the things he had imagined she would be like once he made love to her. Syaoran closed his eyes and began to thrust in a slow, steady rhythm, sensitive to her cries of pleasure. Nothing else had given him this kind of pleasure, and he intended to savor every moment of his union with Sakura.

Now Sakura had been told it would hurt, the first time. Her training as a noblewoman had not overlooked that, and she had been briefed on bleeding, on the feeling of tightness, on the discomfort of another body above hers, the unnatural positions her body would be placed in when a man had sex with a woman.

She had been prepared for the worst; she had expected to be hurt and bored; one of her teachers had crudely joked that girls should just lie back and think of poetry "until the man got tired of poking around inside you." And the stories of friends who had gotten into arranged marriages didn't help; the sex was unsatisfying, for the most part, and women had to pretend to enjoy their men's clumsy ministrations to keep their husbands from straying to courtesans.

But no one had said sex could also be this . . . _wonderful_. Her sexual education had been based on the premise of an arranged, loveless marriage in which sex was a necessary evil. It had not taken into account an experienced, loving partner who was concerned with her pleasure, and so Sakura savored the unexpected thrill of her first time, a wonderful gift Syaoran had given her, along with the choice of when they would make love.

With Syaoran it was an explosion of feelings; she knew he loved her, and she wanted him, and somehow that had changed everything. The feeling of him inside her was indescribable; she did not want it to end, and when he began to move, she found that he was hitting something inside her that made her crash across the heights of ecstasy over and over. Sakura could not believe how much pleasure he could make her feel, what with his magic and his tenderness with her. He wanted to make sure she enjoyed herself, even as he took his pleasure as he plunged into her towards his own release.

All too soon for Syaoran, he was coming deep inside Sakura before he could control himself, but to his pleasure he felt her tighten on him as she came as well. He winced a bit; she'd scratched his back over and over, and he knew he was going to need her healing once this was over, but those battle scars he knew he wouldn't mind.

Once their delicious spasms were over, he rolled them to the side, still joined, and then he began to kiss her again.

"I love you so," he said, voice hoarse with emotion. Perhaps their union would bear fruit, he thought; whether she gave him a son or a daughter, he did not care, because it meant they would have something real together.

There it was again, and Sakura felt a bit guilty because Syaoran had already confessed his love for her, even though she did not know why he did and if she deserved it. She was about to apologize for what she thought was her selfishness when he placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't," he said gently as she tried to answer him. "I only want to hear it when you feel it. Promise me that."

Sakura nodded, then squirmed. Now she was feeling the discomfort. His seed had spilled into her and it had been warm and wonderful but now it was trickling out of her, cold and a bit slimy. Plus her passage was beginning to sting. Now this no one had told her about—the sticky, uncomfortable aftermath of first time sex. How was she supposed to tell Syaoran that she now felt uncomfortable? It seemed the wrong thing to do just as he was lying there with such a beautiful expression of joy in his eyes as he watched her.

Seeing her expression, Syaoran quickly pulled out of her. "I'm sorry," he said. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Uh . . ." He cast about in his mind for what to do; come to think of it he'd never laid with a virgin before, and so he wound up apologizing profusely.

Still a bit high, but also a little sore, Sakura giggled and reached up to kiss Syaoran. He kissed her back eagerly, and then she reached for the water dipper and poured water on them.

"Perhaps we should get cleaned up, husband," she whispered.

He smiled. She had called him her husband, and it pleased him inordinately. "Allow me, then."

Anyone who's seen a young couple in love probably knows what happened next; somewhere between washing themselves, the miracle of lovemaking happened again, and this time Sakura discovered that Syaoran could be driven over the edge if she used her mouth on his body, sliding it over his erection. It had started as curiosity but when she saw his aroused face, she continued until he came. He'd steadied himself against the wall then taken her in the next instant, rough and passionate this time, and Sakura found herself thrusting back at him, greedily begging for his touch and kiss, screaming his name just as he did when they reached their climaxes together.

Outside, Yelan Li paused as she passed by the corridor. Was she hearing things? She knew this was where her son's room was, and was unable to resist the urge to cast a small spell to amplify her hearing.

She heard Sakura's gasps of, "Please, Syaoran, more!" and Syaoran's answering cries of "Sakura! Gods, Sakura!" and the assorted moans and grunts of lovemaking. Yelan Li smiled.

She was willing to bet it had been Sakura who had initiated it, but then she could ask the girl personally once she and Syaoran were married. After all, she would be family then. Yelan continued down the hall and summoned her servants; she knew Syaoran well, and sent them to make arrangements for a wedding the next day.

Now they would be ready for whatever that damned snake Lao Hu was going to throw at them.

**xXxSxSxXx**

What that damned snake Lao Hu was doing though was something unexpected. He'd used the blood collected from the Li elders to perform a ritual to create guardians for himself: one from the Sun and one from the Moon.

The idea had come to him when he'd found an ancient journal of a man named Clow Reed in the forgotten archives of the great Li library. He'd outlined plans for creating Guardians for something called Clow Cards; they were clearly artifacts of great power.

And they were in Tomoeda, the tiny kingdom from which the beautiful Sakura Kinomoto had come.

The universe truly responds to the deserving, he thought as he smiled. Tomorrow he would capture Sakura Kinomoto with his new guardians, finish the job Syaoran had claimed he'd started, and force the girl to wed him, giving him the lineage he needed to legitimize claims over Tomoeda and the mysterious Clow Cards. With them, China would fall, and perhaps the rest of the world, if he wasn't too busy impregnating Sakura with the new line of Lis he was planning to create with her.

Had he known that Sakura herself had taken the step that would ruin so many of his plans for her, he would have been much less confident of himself.

**xXxSxSxXx**

See, no cliffy this time, I am humane!

I'd like to explain that I've been watching the anime over and over (much to my boyfriend's annoyance) to get a grip on what the grown up personalities of the characters might be like. With Sakura I prefer to focus on her strong side, particularly seen in the Snow episode. Syaoran is utterly devoted to her; that I have taken from episodes like the elevator episode and the second movie. Eriol and Tomoyo's personalities have been taken to an extreme, I admit; Tomoyo can get wild when she wants something badly, and Eriol can be dark and devious and sexy.

**A little preview of the next chapter (in which Sakura and Syaoran are married, Tomoyo takes a groom as well, and Lao Hu is driven to desperate measures when word of Touya Kinomoto's imminent arrival reaches him):**

"_So you settled for the inferior Li," Lao Hu smirked at the ceremonial breakfast introducing Sakura as Syaoran's new wife. "I feel sorry for your loss at marrying the worthless Li male." _

"_I don't recall marrying you, did I?" was Sakura's calm response. Syaoran's three remaining sisters tittered; Sakura had deftly handled Lao Hu's taunting all morning, and they could tell that he was getting annoyed._

"_You're quite brave for a woman without a man to defend herself," Lao Hu sneered. "Remember your new husband is off inspecting the ramparts of this castle."_

"_Yes, as I can do the job on my own." Sakura sent a poisonously sweet smile at him._

_Casting caution to the wind, Lao Hu fired, "And in bed as well, I suppose? Syaoran is not known among the women he's bedded for his prowess."_

_Sakura smiled to herself; he had to be kidding, right? Her knees still felt unsteady after such passionate lovemaking with Syaoran the night before. "So it is true that you bed Syaoran's leftovers? I was hoping my honorable cousin in law was the victim of mere rumor. You have my sympathies." That stupid man has no idea how well Tomoyo-chan and Lady Mizuki have taught me, she thought._

_Lao Hu rose, intending to smack Sakura; she stayed calmly in her seat, but placed one hand on the dagger Syaoran had given her. _

"_You ought to learn your place, girl," Lao Hu snarled. "All you are good for is fucking and impregnating."_

_The serving maids gasped at the insult, and Syaoran's sister Feimei growled, "Watch your filthy mouth."_

"_I already know where my place is," Sakura said, "and being Syaoran's wife compels me to answer you insult for insult. I could do no less, given what and who he is."_

_Princess Tomoyo almost applauded and Eriol, amused, stifled a laugh by pretending it was a cough; Queen Yelan caught her eye and with a subtle signal, Tomoyo asked permission to step in. A tiny nod and an amused glance was her response._

"_Why Sakura-chan," Tomoyo began in her sweet soprano voice, "I must congratulate you, despite the speed at which you chose your groom."_

"_Women do not choose their grooms," a Li elder interrupted. "They stay where they are and wait to be chosen."_

"_Really? Then I am ever so glad that our kingdom is progressive," Tomoyo smiled, an even worse version of the sickeningly sweet smile Sakura had used earlier on Lao Hu. "Because," and she turned to Queen Yelan, "my Queen, I wish to ask for your nephew's hand in marriage. We in Tomoeda are in need of a strong Prince as my consort, one who will support me when I become queen. And Eriol has already agreed. All we need is your blessing."_

_Lao Hu lost his temper and flung a piece of china at the wall. "This cannot be!"_

**xXxSxSxXx**

To **Twilight Kisses**, wish granted! To **sootyxsnowpetal**, thank you for noticing that. I figured those two would be like that. Don't worry; one of them will return to Tomoeda as Sonomi's successor :D LOL Sakura made the choice to let Syaoran claim her, and I highly doubt she'll be regretting it. Yes, Lao Hu is based on a lot of bad men I know of. Your observation is right; LOL I will have to acknowledge you now because someone is going to say that line in a chapter or so! Basically his dad's name means 'big tiger' if I have it right. I was hoping to do that with Sakura; older FFN writers whom I admire, like Peacewish, have noted that Sakura in the series can be a wimp, yet in the anime she can fight when given the right motivation, so I chose to age her that way. Thank you so much for the review; I actually am enjoying doing research on this! To **kawaiisakura05**, sorry for the bit of delay here; lemons are hard to write. Hehe, wait till Touya gets to Hong Kong! To **beaucoup riant**, thanks for giving me another chance and understanding what I was trying to do, then what going the extra mile by betaing this chapter! To **lhaine07**, I hope their thoughts and feelings as they make love here adds to the perspective you have. Don't worry; Sakura always thinks things over first :D To **Love Starshine**, haha I imagine when you read the lemon you had the urge to stick your tongue out at Lao Hu? 'Cause I sure did XD To **MrsHermioneJaneMalfoy**, But I like cliffies! XD Ahem, is this the 'actions and intentions' you meant? I love Touya so imagine what he'll do? Don't hurt me too much and when Syaoran returns from the last person I sent him to (Tsvetkova!), I'll lend him to you XD To **Tsvetkova**, Promise to return him! Sorry about the cliffie but I kind of like them. At least this chapter isn't one. Haha, thanks for the review! To **mitsuko310**, LOL he was meant to be hated, so go ahead. After this chapter, he won't even be able to touch her (hint hint). Yes, Tomoyo is wild and free here, and you have to wonder how much her mom knew, yes? XD To **Hoshi Kuran**, By all means, when I'm done with Lao Hu, I shall personally hand him over to you. Syaoran has vowed to make her love him, and we know what happens when he sets his mind to something, yes? You're welcome and I hope to keep entertaining you! To **Skei-Fyr**, I wonder if you got my last email? Anyway I want to thank you again. My week is usually crazy especially now that I've taken on extra work to help pay for my new condo (!!! yay!) but I won't stop writing so long as I have an audience! Thank you for helping me with the whole Lao Hu thing. You're right; I didn't make it clear re Eriol (ARGH) sorry about that and thanks for pointing it out! To **Ayr**, here's more, sorry for the longer wait between chapters but be assured I write when I can! To **yingfa07**, wow thanks for the review, hope I don't disappoint you! To **Moons-chan**, You have your answer now. Aw, do you feel sorry for Syaoran? Of course he will TRY to do something but with Touya arriving, will he be able to do real damage? To **chainedheart999**, no problem! Hell he makes ME melt too. I might take you up on the refrigerator thing; we had 36.8 degrees yesterday, yikes! LOL how true. Wait till he finds out that by the time he arrives in Hong Kong she will be Mrs Li XD To **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, LOL okay yes, you're right. Yes, I intend to include that in the epilogue XD enjoy! To **black ennui**, thanks, and I hope you keep enjoying! To **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, No, not the first time XDDD Haha, thanks again for your help! To **Haine-hime**, glad you liked it, hope you stay and keep reviewing! To **michiko14anime**, It gets hotter here and in future chaps; they are young after all XD To **ashley-chan1**, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you stick around for the rest! To **paladin3056**, I hope this helps explain why poor Syaoran is in so deep already :D Of course you know that scene is coming soon; sort of like they married before they fell deeply in love. Playboy lemon--haha are you reading my mind? I'm struggling with getting to THAT scene right now. Ako banal? Asa pa you XD obyus naman sa sinsusulat ko na wala nang pag-asa hehe. To **MikoKagome1113**, Heck yes, Lao Hu WILL discover in the next chapter that many of his plans are now... pun intended... screwed XD To **magicka1417**, I actually love how much you guys hate him. It means he works! XD Kicking him? By all means do so. It's scary that you picked up on something I was thinking of: Yes, Syaoran's experience will become an issue, and I dropped a hint in an earlier chapter and in this one :D To **SakuraLover**, Are you nuts? XD Reviews are always always welcome! Oooh Korea in spring? Is it as gorgeous as they say it is? I'm jealous . kidding. You might say ExT are a bit OOC here but think about the darker sides of their characters as shown in the anime, and it might come to you :D To **reader**, thanks! To **StoriesFlamer101**, Gosh I got scared when I saw your pen name but thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy! To **Black Licorice Addict**, thanks, I try to balance story and steam--although honestly I think readers prefer steam LOL LOL LOL. Yes to the intrigue--wait till Sakura is forced to leave Syaoran's side... To **Midnight-Crazy-Party**, here you are, hope you enjoy! To **Dorawc**, No, no, I don't mind you telling me what you think. I admit Blossom was, well, like an American soap opera LOL. Yes, Sakura lost it but to Syaoran :D To **The Shadow Of Dusk**, gomen! Sorry about that, but see, no cliffhanger this time. To **Angels Deathwish**, Isn't he? Thanks so much; I love it when people discover my work and review, hope you keep enjoying!


	8. Creating Innocent Victims

**Spoil of War Chapter 8: Creating Innocent Victims**

**I would like to thank sootyxsnowpetal and xCrazyKindOvWeirdx for generously sharing their time and thoughts for this chapter. Without them it would have been a mess (hugs them both) thank you so much!**

**Chapter 9 preview right before the review responses, immediately after my notes.**

**xXxSxSxXx**

Just past the far borders of the Li lands, a dark angel and a dark tiger prowled in the scant shadows of the morning. They were surveying the defenses of the neighboring kingdom of the Lins, preparatory to destroying them upon their master's orders at a later time.

A few hours earlier, they had destroyed one small village just a few kilometers away from the Li stronghold, killing a few dozen servants; their master had timed it in hopes of disrupting the marriage rites of Sakura Kinomoto to Syaoran Li which had been scheduled for the morning. The master also intended to prevent consummation of that marriage; few women readily gave themselves to men before marriage, and he believed Sakura would not do so to Syaoran.

Hidden by the darkness, they waited to report to their master, who was nearby in a small keep that belonged to a banished princess of the Lin kingdom, northernmost in Hong Kong and two days away from the seat of the Li stronghold. It sat just a mile from the borders of the Lis. Inside, the banished princess Mei-Hua, who had been thrown out of her kingdom for refusing to marry a corrupt general, believed she had found love in the arms of a young prince who had come to her in her dreams.

Little did she know the true horror of the man who had suddenly entered her life included how he was related to her by blood.

Soon the two guardians sensed their master on the roof of the keep. He waved an impatient hand, summoning Dark Moon and Black Sun, his freshly created guardians, to him. He got on the back of the black tiger and commanded it to bring him back to the Li stronghold; he was tired from all the spells he'd had to cast to maintain the illusion he was using to fool Princess Mei-Hua.

"Did you do it?" he asked in his normal, harsh voice as they flew back to central Hong Kong.

"We destroyed the village, master," the black tiger said. "I set fire to the huts of the servants."

"I killed about a dozen of their servants with my arrows," the black angel said. "My arrows, being magical, vanished once they died."

"Good. Did my cloaking spell hold?"

"Nobody came to interrupt us, and we are sure the dreamseer was not asleep when it happened. Her presence was not in dreams."

"Good. It means what I hypnotized that servant to slip into Sakura's food worked," Lao Hu said. "Her dreams will be false, muddled and confused. Dreams that lie will intrude on and obfuscate her true dreams. I do not want her dreaming of these attacks until afterwards. Good work."

He began a spell to remove the glamour from himself; his amber eyes turned black, as did his hair; his features returned to their normal steely cast instead of the sensual yet gentle features of his cousin Syaoran Li.

Beside him, the black angel seemed perturbed. Annoyed, Lao Hu asked, "What is it now?"

"Master," the black angel said, "I sense something approaching, someone of power almost equal to that of the dreamseer."

Lao Hu snorted. "Why should that worry us?"

"He is her blood brother," the black angel said. "My vision of his future is muddled. Master, I am . . . apprehensive. I sense power around him as well, something not easily understood. It is . . . He approaches via the sea, and he brings the power of the dark yet he is not tainted by it."

Troubled, Lao Hu thought for a moment then said, "My plans for Sakura and Syaoran come first. This brother must not be allowed to interfere with our plans. When we return to the Li stronghold, I want you two to find out more about this brother. Do not attack him yet but if you can hinder his arrival here, all the better."

"Master, the seduction of the banished Princess will soon be known, and the Lins will be displeased," the black tiger said.

"Seduction?" Lao Hu barked out a cruel laugh. "Even better. The distraction will be beautiful . . . once they examine her memories they will see, and they will believe. I will make sure Sakura learns to distrust Syaoran, and I . . . I shall be there to pick up the pieces after their relationship shatters. She will have no other support left once Syaoran is out of the picture. In the meantime I shall be a very, very good boy."

"An excellent gambit, master."

"When I give you the word, you will fly to the Lins and tell them their princess has escaped her cage. They were in negotiations to marry her off to someone else, and this second loss of face will give them the impetus to attack the Lis and distract them as I wreak havoc from within. That Syaoran will be unable to deny the false evidence against him will be mere cream on my pudding."

Both of his guardians smiled, as he did.

"I wonder how lovely Sakura will react when the princess arrives in a few days? The princess' lineage and beauty ought to convince her of Syaoran's 'infidelity'. Now hurry and bring me home in time to keep that marriage from taking place!"

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura realized she was in her dreams when she glimpsed images she did not understand: a beautiful woman with regal bearing, smiling on top of a tower at a man whose face kept melting from one face to another. Then Sakura felt the presence of a child, but it was muddled with smoke and fire and death whose source she could not see. A sense of sorrow and separation, an image of Tomoeda, then a woman arriving at the Li gates followed; pain followed in her wake. Tears rolled down her beautiful face as she looked at Sakura and ran away.

It was so unlike Sakura's normal dreams that she almost screamed in frustration. Why wasn't the dream making sense this time? She was used to the future manifesting itself in a straightforward fashion in her dreams; what was this confusing kaleidoscope of images and feelings?

Abruptly the dream changed; she was at a country fair, and a smiling old crone told her fortune as being fortuitous if she ate lots of pie. Children played with sticks and angels and a golden tiger that shrank then turned into its correct size again floated through her dream, where she had been eating sweet lotus buns. Now they were offering her noodles and singing about happy ducks. A rainbow came out in the sky and then Syaoran's sisters, whom she had only glimpsed from a distance, began singing a children's song about a happy doll.

As though a curtain had been parted, Sakura saw the dream fade so that she could now see a man whose face was hidden by an oni mask, the same one Sakura had seen when Fuutie died. Startled by her presence, he hissed at her. She could not hear the words but the sense of evil and menace were overwhelming.

Suddenly Syaoran was there but somehow it was a different face, gentle but with a terrifying gleam in his eyes. She cried out his name but he did not hear her. How was that possible? Syaoran always could sense and see her in dreams.

She bolted upwards with a small cry, dislodging Syaoran's arm from around her waist. Instantly alert, Syaoran rose to comfort her.

"What is it, Sakura?" He touched her shoulder gently.

"Dreams . . . confusing . . . don't make sense." Sakura rubbed her temples, her breathing shaky as she tried to explain what she had seen. But she hesitated after a while, her voice trailing off in embarrassment. Pie, indeed?

Syaoran drew her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "My love, I don't doubt your dreams. But you are tired, and perhaps that was a normal dream. Unless some terrible portent lies in pies," he teased gently. "And I did not dream of you—you know I always see you in my dreams, so maybe . . . you should calm down?"

Sakura sighed; he was probably right. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be." He shifted to take her into his arms, her head pillowed on his chest. "Sleep, Sakura. I'm sorry I tired you out." He chuckled when she lightly scoffed at him.

She could feel his skin against hers, and the memory of their lovemaking made her blush. But her lips sought his out, and he met them in a kiss that was tender and reassuring.

"We have a big day ahead, and I look forward to calling you 'my Lady Li.' My wife," he said softly. "Sakura, my wife."

She smiled; he could feel it. "I like that," she muttered drowsily, convincing herself and Syaoran that her dream had just been one of those things that randomly visit even dreamseers.

"So do I," he said as he settled back into sleep himself, the most precious thing in his world in his arms. "So do I."

**xXxSxSxXx**

Princess Tomoyo fell back on the bed; she and Eriol had finally made love that night, sans interruptions. By the gods above, such pleasure! He'd done everything she wanted, even prostrated himself to worship her womanhood in the forbidden way, and she had ordered him to enter her quickly, ripping her virginity away with one silken thrust.

Noticing his restrained passions moved her to say, "Do as you will," and to her surprise he moved slowly, agonizingly so, until she had begged him to move faster and to help her reach her peak faster. She'd enjoyed herself, screaming her delight to the world, and an amused Eriol had been forced to use a silencing spell on the doors and windows.

Now, her hair was a tangled mess; her virgin blood and her female dew and their mixed sweat and Eriol's semen stained the sheets. She reveled in it, feeling wanton and wild.

Next to her, equally disheveled but with a smile on his lips as he held her in his arms, Eriol asked, "Satisfied, Princess?"

She drew him to her so that his head would be against her generous white breast; he kissed it gently.

"I shall ask for your hand tomorrow morning," she said. "My mother will love you."

He laughed. "You want me to marry your mother?" Eriol teased.

"I'm not sharing you, silly. She knows I don't want an ordinary man, and you sure as hell are not one."

"Language, darling Princess," he chided. "Ought I to wash out that filthy mouth of yours with my tongue? I seem to recall whorish words coming out of them but moments ago."

Tomoyo laughed. "Shut up," she said playfully.

"Is that an order?"

"No," and she turned as he raised himself to kiss her. "But I want you to make love to me again."

He took her hand in his and she gasped when he smirked and placed it on his erection. "But we just did it! Are you using magic?" she asked.

His only response was to kiss her, hard.

"You haven't answered me," she gasped as she wrenched her mouth from his.

"Yes, I will marry you. That was my aim all along, Princess. No, I am not using magic. But you are," he teased as he began those caresses which she liked so much. "You've bewitched me, queen of my heart."

Then Eriol raised his head, frowning.

Tomoyo recognized his reactions from the other night. "Trouble?"

"Dark magic," he gasped. "Not good. Forgive me, but . . ." He quickly stood up, glancing out the window, and then, "Oh no. No, no, no!"

Tomoyo pulled a sheet around her and looked out the window as well. In the distance, the crimson and yellow glow of a fire broke through the blackness of the night.

"This can't be an accident." Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. "Things move too fast here."

Eriol nodded as he pulled on his breeches. "Agreed. The timing is too convenient. Forgive me for leaving your side."

He gasped when she pulled him close for a hard, greedy kiss.

"Come back to me," she whispered when she broke the kiss.

"Always," and with a quick muttered spell, he vanished then reappeared beneath their window. Tomoyo watched his figure diminish in the horizon; responding to his summons, several horsemen quickly followed.

When Eriol arrived at the small village just half a mile from the Li castle, he was dismayed to find that the aura of death was oppressive there.

He fought the urge to scream. How many deaths would take place right under his nose? How often was this violence going to happen to the innocence?

He walked around the village, dousing the remaining embers with magic. The dark magic oppressed him, and then Eriol saw the first corpse.

A small child, crawling away from its mother, who had been trying to protect the little boy or girl. Agony was etched on their features, and Eriol had never seen so much needless death on a large scale. He had been to war; he had seen men killed on the battlefield. But he and Syaoran and their men had been taught to kill cleanly, as a mark of respect to their opponents. These deaths . . . Eriol fought the gorge and anger that rose in his throat.

Whoever had killed these Li servants had enjoyed it. Men, women, and children had been burned to death in targeted arcs of fire; he could see some trying to flee, others desperately trying to protect those they loved. The village had been tiny; it was a cart ride away from the castle, and these were servants who were kind people. Yet they had been cut down like animals in the forest, with no respect for their lives or dignity.

His blood chilled when he saw the first arrow wound in a partially burned victim. No shaft or head of the arrow was in the wound, and it could only be one thing. Magic.

Two killers.

He needed clues! Eriol cast a spell to try and trace who was alive, and found one old servant, Shi Lian, gasping for breath in her hut, one of the few that had managed to escape the inferno.

Quickly he tried to heal her, but was appalled to find that her wounds were magical. She'd been shot through seven times with arrows, and she had only narrowly escaped being burned because in her widow's weeds, she vanished into the darkness of the night.

Eriol wasn't sure she would survive; her wounds were already festering, but he beckoned a soldier closer.

"I need your strength, Bao Jun, to try and save Shi Lian. Please, will you share it with me?"

Bao Jun nodded eagerly and crouched beside Eriol; those in his troop adored their lord and realized that he and Syaoran were among the few magic fighters who asked permissions before drawing on the strength of others to fuel their spells.

Eriol turned to his chief retainer Jing Pao. "Spread out and search for any more survivors as I do this." He nodded and without being bidden, the men chose different sectors of the village, scanning what they could with their torches and turning over bodies to check for vital signs. No one spoke; the horror of the attack on unarmed civilians weighed heavily on them.

He managed to revive Shi Lian, but even the strength Jun shared was not enough to heal all seven arrow wounds. When the first soldier returned with the sad and angry expression on his face that each soldier who returned wore, Eriol's spirit sank. No other survivors then.

Without being asked, Pao brought water for the old woman, and Eriol gave it to her slowly as she revived.

"Shi Lian," he said gently. "Tell me who did this."

She coughed and said weakly, "Master Eriol. One moment we were in bed, the next, everything was on fire. All we saw was a black angel and a flying tiger."

_What? _

Dawn was beginning to peek over the horizon and Eriol cursed mentally; this would be his third night without a good sleep, and he was getting tired. Yet his only chance lay in finding clues now.

Eriol's mind raced quickly. Normally a tragedy of this sort would have drawn Syaoran out of the castle. Yet Syaoran was still not here, meaning neither Sakura nor Syaoran knew of this tragedy. Something was wrong somehow. And a black angel and a black flying tiger? Nothing in his studies of magic and history had hinted at such demons, for that was what they had to be.

The answer clicked in his mind. This was a diversion. He suppressed the urge to curse Lao Hu's name; without evidence he would be the one punished. But Eriol was convinced Lao Hu had to be behind these attacks somehow. Who else would time the whole thing for the morning Syaoran and Sakura were to be married? Certainly Yelan Li had made her preparations scant hours earlier, but people talk, and anyone listening to the Li servants would certainly know of those plans.

But to kill innocent people just to draw Syaoran out and to stop a wedding . . . He clenched his fists. Only a true monster could and would do that!

"Are you all right, Lord Hiiragizawa?" Pao asked.

He took a deep breath. "I have to be. Don't worry about me. Do not call for reinforcements yet; I don't want anyone interrupting Syaoran's marriage this morning, do you understand?"

"Of course, my lord." Without being told, the men fanned out to search the village for clues.

As the sun rose over the horizon, they returned, one by one, empty handed. All Eriol could find were traces of dark magic . . . and a very faint smattering of Li blood that was not Lao Hu's, oddly enough.

Could there be another traitor Li then? The thought was disturbing and Eriol decided it would be best to talk to Tomoyo; her intelligence would be a great asset now.

Shi Lian suddenly gripped his hand.

"I feel my family calling to me," she whispered. "Please, grant me a quiet death, Master Eriol."

"Forgive me for . . . for being unable to save you," Eriol whispered.

"No, Lord Eriol. Don't . . . blame . . . yourself . . ." She smiled weakly.

Sadly, he closed her eyes and as she breathed her last, he swore he would find the evidence he needed to pin this on Lao Hu.

Little did he know that Lao Hu was sending him and Syaoran even more problems, soon. But if he could have been there when Lao Hu arrived home a little later and was told that Sakura and Syaoran's marriage had begun, Eriol would have felt a little better upon seeing his half-brother's spectacular resulting tantrum.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Morning came all too soon, and Sakura shivered with a soft thrill as the white silk veil was placed over her head, and Yelan Li smiled, touching Sakura's cheek.

"Do you know," she said as she finished dressing Sakura for the wedding, as tradition dictated for a future mother-in-law, "that I've never seen my son so happy with a woman before?"

Again Sakura was forcibly reminded of how she had not yet fallen in love with Syaoran. She cared for him, yes; she lusted for him—if the playful lovemaking just an hour ago was any indication of their future together, then she would be very happy with him; and she liked him. But it wasn't love yet . . . and that was the problem.

Fighting back a blush of shame, Sakura shook her head. All the Lis so far—Syaoran's sisters Feimei, Fanren and Shiefa (who had helped out with her wardrobe earlier), and now Yelan, her soon-to-be mother-in-law—seemed to assume that she was in love with Syaoran. It could not be denied that Sakura longed for his presence, and he made her happy when he was there, but was that enough for love?

Yelan looked at her then smiled gently. "What are you afraid of, Sakura-san?"

Sakura shook her head again and tried to smile.

"Is it that you worry about Syaoran being in love with you, and you are unsure of your feelings?" she asked kindly.

"Ah . . . uh . . ." Sakura lost the fight to keep her blush from spreading. "I'm sorry, I . . ." She was silenced when Yelan put a finger on her lips.

"Don't be sorry," Yelan said. "I admire that you saw the need to consummate the relationship, and understood the need our family has for you . . . in more ways than one. That takes strength, my dear, and we need more strong women in this family. I freely admit I insisted that Syaoran marry you soonest, to make you an ally of this house as a member of our family. Your power cannot be denied, but of this I warn you: power attracts power, and my clairvoyant daughter Feimei has seen muddy waters in your future. Be careful. Choosing to marry my son will afford you much protection, but only so much; you have the power in you to protect yourself from Lao Hu."

"I . . . thank you," Sakura said. She had grown up without a mother; while Queen Sonomi was fond of her, she was not like the mother Sakura yearned for. Queen Yelan, however, treated her both like a daughter and as an equal, and she could feel that none of the older woman's kindness was forced.

"Lao Hu will not know of the ceremony until it's over," Yelan said. "Be on your guard. He will say things about Syaoran, insulting things, both for you and for my son. Do not lose your temper; rather, remember that you are not a helpless woman but a dreamseer and a girl of many interesting exploits."

"I won't let him get to me," Sakura said, her jaw determinedly set.

"There are still the Elders who do not believe in women leading the clan. I rule them, yes, but they can undermine my supporters if they join Lao Hu. I already explained the treaty that protects Lao Hu, and I have told you what you may have to do to get the evidence that we need to finish him off. With all this, are you still willing to go through with this marriage? We have spellcasters, myself included, who can send you back to Tomoeda for your own safety. Syaoran, I am sure, will understand if you choose to back out on this marriage now."

"No, Queen Yelan. I'm happy I'm marrying Syaoran," Sakura said. And that was the truth. "You are right, and I am sorry that I do not know my heart yet, but I cannot imagine being with anyone but him. I know we met in dreams for a reason," Sakura said earnestly, "and I believe love will come."

"I believe love comes in when we least expect it," Yelan said, sitting on a richly upholstered stool across Sakura. "Never force it because you feel guilty or because you feel like you need to love Syaoran. Love calls out to you; it's like your entire being cannot be complete without him, yet you are strengthened by his presence. Love amplifies your strengths and helps you win over your weaknesses. Love is not the feeling that you will die without him; rather, you want to live for him, because you understand that your existence is precious to him."

A comfortable silence stretched between the two women, then Yelan spoke again. "Do you know, when I married Tai Lang, Syaoran's father, it was in the old tradition: I could not see him as I recited my vows to him. I had never met him before and I remember thinking, 'please gods don't let him be old and ugly and like the Li elders when it comes to tradition.' I had to marry him; it was that or be claimed by Lao Xing, Lao Hu's father."

Yelan paused and smiled; retelling her love story always made her smile. "That night, which was the first night I laid eyes on him as he lifted my heavy veil, I was afraid to look—I was after all about to have my first time at sex with a man I had never seen before. But do you know, he kissed my eyelids and said he would snuff out the candles if it scared me less. That's when I opened my eyes." She closed her own eyes, a sentimental smile on her lips. "He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, and when we had Syaoran, I was so happy because I knew that together we'd created a life like his own."

Sakura smiled. "He is that," she agreed softly.

A lascivious grin met her gaze; Yelan had stood up and beckoned Sakura to do the same. "I imagine my son's passions in bed please you, and I am glad to know you two made love last night."

"Hoe!" Sakura's ears were on fire, and she went tomato-red in an instant. Yelan laughed.

"Come, come, we're not living in the past. I wish there were a way for the moment Lao Hu discovers that you and Syaoran have made love to be preserved forever for me to replay at my leisure."

"H-h-how d-did you know?" Sakura asked faintly.

"I have ears, my blushing daughter-to-be. If Lao Hu's reaction is anything like his father's was then it ought to be priceless. History repeats itself," she giggled.

Startled, Sakura blurted out, "Do you mean this is the second time that this has happened?"

"You mean a younger Li claiming what an older Li wanted? In a way, yes. Lao Xing was already married then, but when I was brought in by a marriage broker for Tai Lang, he laid covetous eyes on me." Yelan smiled at Sakura's startled expression.

"But did marriage stop him? Syaoran told me Lao Hu inherited his ways of raping women from his father; if Lao Xing loved his wife, why would he do that?" Sakura asked.

Yelan's face darkened. "Who said he loved his wife? Yu Lin died soon after bearing Lao Hu, and he never honored the poor girl's memory. Lao Hu knows nothing of his mother, nor does he know his father blackmailed the Lins into giving him their most beautiful daughter." Her lips compressed into a thin line. "I knew her briefly, and it was terrible to watch her laughter and smiles be snuffed out slowly by his cruelty. He would try to flirt with me in front of her, and he sometimes took his women right in their marriage bed . . . as she watched or as he locked her out of the room to 'stand guard' in the corridors."

Sakura gasped. "That's horrible!"

"It was," Yelan agreed. "When Lao Hu was born, Lao Xing accused Yu Lin of sleeping with my husband because of the family resemblance. That, I think, was the last straw for a woman who had never been loved by her husband, never been honored, never been respected. She killed herself by eating too much opium."

Aghast, Sakura said, "And Lao Hu wants to be like this monster?"

"With you, yes," Yelan told Sakura the bare truth. "It runs in their veins, the bad blood. It comes with experimenting with forbidden magics to gain power. This is why my son has never even attempted the dark arts; he sees how they have corrupted his cousin."

"Then this marriage was the right choice!"

"Under the circumstances, yes," Yelan agreed. "I am sorry it was not a love match from the start, but I hope you understand why it was necessary for your protection. Lao Hu wants to use you as a way to win the support of the traditionalists in the clan."

"Never! I'll fight that monster!" Sakura spat. "Sorry," she said in a meeker tone.

Yelan laughed heartily. "Why suppress your spirit? Sakura-san, my dear," and she placed a hand on Sakura's own, "when we found out about the dreams Syaoran had about you several years ago, at first I had my doubts. I thought Syaoran had given in to the pressure he'd put on himself. I was moved to contact your Queen Sonomi magically about you, and what I learned put my fears to rest."

What was there to say? Sakura nodded, hoping Yelan would continue, and the older woman did.

"My son wanted to be strong to protect his sisters and me and our land from what is evil. I have always believed that strength cannot be had without love, and when I learned that he had found you in dreams, I realized that here was the way to strengthen him. And that way was you." She stood up as a servant brought in a tray on which a delicate white jade teapot and two tiny cups rested; the scent of the tea was like fragrant blossoms, and Sakura inhaled it, delighting in its richness and sighing.

"That's the most fragrant tea I've ever smelled!" she said happily.

Yelan smiled as she poured the tea and offered one cup to Sakura. The tea carried a magic spell in it; a woman who was truthful and honest with a man would smell it as something very nice; a woman who was with a man for his money and status would smell it as something foul. Sakura thanked her and sipped it; the temperature was warm but not scorching, and she finished the cup in a few sips.

Love would bloom between her son and Sakura; Yelan knew it, and the thought made her happy.

"Now, do you hear those bells? A palanquin is outside to take us to the temple. Come, so that in an hour you will truly be my daughter!" she said.

_**End of Chapter 8**_

_**To be continued in Chapter 9**_

**xXxSxSxXx**

**swallowingtears notes: **This chapter has been ready for two weeks, but rewriting has taken up most of my time. That's why the Lao Hu scene and the WTF stuff that happens afterwards XD is in chapter 9, which is has been rewritten at least thrice already (ARGH I hate it when I make a mess! Thank goodness for sharp-eyed betas!) I just wanted to make sure this chapter flowed and made sense... please do drop me a review to let me know how I'm doing? Thanks!

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Because I'm evil here's another preview of Chapter 9 (the first being the "Sakura pwns Lao Hu" scene last chapter):**

_Princess Mei-Hua Lin was quite lovely, with large black eyes, long curling black hair, rosy cheeks and lips, and a small but curvaceous body. Had she been given the chance, she could have attracted any number of princes, but her imprisonment had made it impossible._

_Now she tiptoed to kiss her lover's lips, looking into his amber eyes, hardly able to contain her feelings for him. He was sweet and gentle, and he'd come into her life like a miracle; some time ago he'd begun appearing in her dreams, and they had fallen in love. Mei-Hua loved everything about him: his beautiful amber eyes, his gentle voice, his tall, well-built body._

"_Syaoran," she said shyly, "I hope you return soon." She turned shining eyes full of love on him._

"_I will, my love," the dark-haired male said gently, in Syaoran Li's voice. "Only death and war can keep me away from you."_

_She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself affectionately to his chest; her long silky black hair fell over her shoulders and he reached to move it out of her face._

"_I worry about the war which you say is coming," she said. "If I could keep you here and protect you . . . oh Syaoran, I love you so much. I . . ." and her voice caught with emotion, "I've never really been loved in my life, and I couldn't bear to lose you . . . I will try to my best abilities to protect you!"_

"_Don't. I'm a capable general," he said as he caressed her cheek. "I am sorry I can meet you only in our dreams at night, but if I stop arriving, come to the Li stronghold and look for me through my head assistant or my cousin Eriol, our chief sorcerer." He placed a black ball that hung off a red tassel in her hand. "This is proof of who I am and who you are to me; that is the hereditary Li sword."_

_The princess realized it was a sacred family heirloom, one imbued with magical power. "But why are you giving this to me?"_

"_Don't you know?" He smiled and took her hand in his. "I wish to marry you."_

**xXxSxSxXx**

I apologize to those who detest seeing my review responses here. I am very sorry but I do place them at the end because it's not easy getting enough time to respond to everyone, especially with that delay FFN has between responses U_U so please accept my apologies and don't threaten to report the story, please? Thanks!

To **SakuraLover**, Do you know, I get so many nice ideas from rewatching the anime, and I bet you will too! Hope you enjoyed your spring in Korea (is still jealous XD) Thanks! To **michiko14anime**, LOL yeah, young love. Sorry the sequence has been changed a bit but I feel it's for the better. To **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, you are a saint for putting up with me and my insane drafts. I can't thank you enough. I hope to keep Sakura moving forward emotionally while keeping her in character (crosses fingers). To **paladin3056**, wow thanks! Buti na lang marami akong kilalang manyak sa opisina (kasama na ako dun but I see alam mo na yun!) haha na handang mag-share ng tips over merienda and lunch XD As for Accidental, the lemon is actually done. The supporting scenes though... HAAY naku so hard! To **yingfa07**, you have no idea how much that means to me, thanks! To **winterkaguya**, LOL! I was looking for a translation of "For God's sake" and couldn't find one. Confucius isn't a god but I figured his name would be more recognizable than others XD LOL now you know how Sakura reacted to Yelan eavesdropping XD WAHAHA maybe I should get Yelan in my other story to put up that sign? To **sootyxsnowpetal**, (hugs) Thank you so much for your insights, and I hope you see how much the chapter improved thanks in many ways to your observations and comments. To **xXSakuraBlossomsXx**, yay thanks for the review, hope you like this too! To **lhaine07**, I'm glad you liked it. Deep inside, honestly... when I look at the adult Syaoran in Tsubasa Chronicles (did you see him in the last few chapters?) I was all, OMG if this is what he'll look like as an adult, he can pretty much ask me for anything! To **mitsuko310**, thank you and yeah, I enjoyed writing the scenes where Lao Hu is pwned! LOL you know authors too well (shh!) Have fun with this one and I wonder if you hate me due to the preview? XD To **midnight** blue08, sorry for the delayed preview but I hope you liked this chapter of setups (hint hint XD) To **MikoKagome1113**, HAHA I loved your pun in the review! Oh but I'm reserving THAT for a painful moment... dun dun dun dun! To **Moons-chan**, always you are so kind! LOL I laughed when you said you felt sorry for Lao Hu. You should be sorrier that I'm torturing the poor villain, hehe. XD Yeah, I loved writing that line, basically it's his fatal flaw right there. To **Dorawc**, So am I, and I hope the flow of events allows more lemons too. I've got one planned, don't worry :D To **chainedheart999**, Ooh thanks, I do try to make things flow and I am happy you noticed it. YES! I am trying to write my first CCS/Tsubasa Chronicle crossover--will someone tell me why it keeps winding up a sexy story? (Duh, LOL) Yes, Syaoran will suffer so much, and I admit it here. Poor guy. I am happy I made you laugh. Maybe a little less now, but maybe more later XD To **Angels Deathwish**, If you see Tsubasa Chapter 223-225, he is even hotter as an adult (drools--sorry) I honestly had trouble writing her back-talk while trying to keep her in character! As for more fluff, savor it now because it won't last... (ominous laugh) XD To **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, SHHH! Quiet back there XD LOL I definitely intend for them to have children, don't worry. And Sakura is going to keep getting stronger, I promise. To **butterflyKISSU**, Hey this was for you :D Yes, standards for guys should always be high. Never settle for lower than that, promise? (hugs) To **BluberriesAreDerlicious**, LOL sorry, see I ended on no cliffy this time! To **Watch2muchtv**, Oh thanks. It's helped to read Tsubasa in which they are married adults, and go from there. Hope you keep liking it! To **Love Starshine**, Haha, coz I was doing that too! Nope, Sakura will take care of him herself XD enjoy! To **ashley-chan**, haha sorry but I do try to make the you-know-what enjoyable to read. Thanks! To **Ayr**, wow, thanks, and I hope I do not disappoint you! To **zai-zai**, Oh gosh sorry it's been moved but I think you will like that chapter (crosses fingers). To **magicka1417**, Are you kidding? If I EVER find a real Syaoran who makes love that way, I will simply disappear from FFN XDDD (brushes away dirty thoughts) Then I'd come back and write about it LOL. Honestly you're right. It's kinda like wish fulfillment sometimes, but then there are guys who can be this creative in bed, trust me. Except the magic part! To **agate ilie**, I was worried the you-know-what was too soon, honestly! Yeah, they are married now (description in 9) so hope you enjoy! To **vampirebeast01**, Sorry about that but I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope I can keep you entertained until the end! To **CollSaku**, wow! Sorry for the delay; I just try and make it as good as I can so you won't get disappointed and kill me XD Thank you! To **The Shadow Of Dusk**, LOL you should check out my friend absolutefluffiness' work, her chapters are LOOOONNNGGG XD Work of art? Haha no unless it's another way of saying sx XD. To **Syaokura lovers**, LOL! made me laugh. To **SweetieSakura**, thanks! To **eloquent dreams**, Yep, definitely getting married, enjoy! To **rosedreamer101**, thank you! To **ilovesyaoranforever**, I hope I can achieve that, I will try! Thanks, and hope you like this chapter!


	9. Brief Respites

**Spoil of War Chapter 9: Brief Respites**

**I would like to thank xCrazyKindOvWeirdx for again keeping me on track. Without her Eriol would have made a guest appearance in the breakfast scene by mistake LOL! (hugs) Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 10 previews right before the review responses, immediately after my notes.**

**Please don't forget to drop a review? Thank you, and see, I PM'd my responses this time!**

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran was stunned into silence when Sakura and his mother arrived at the temple where he and Sakura were to be married. Clad in a traditional red silk gown, with a white veil covering her, Sakura looked like a delicate little cherry blossom on his mother's arm. When she arrived by his side, Syaoran could not resist whispering, "You are the most beautiful thing in my life."

"And you in mine," Sakura murmured shyly. The green silk tunic and black trousers outlined Syaoran's lean muscles perfectly, and before she could catch herself, she imagined undoing the little love knot buttons, caressing his chest under his clothing, kissing him . . . tasting his skin, feeling his warmth on her body . . . the slow pressure of his body on hers as he entered her. . .

_No! _Sakura shook her head; now was not the time! But she blushed hard, and Syaoran grinned at her, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

"Later, my love," he whispered. "I promise."

Sakura smiled back, radiantly happy. Her heart soared; how could she not want to be married to Syaoran?

The ceremony was a blur for them both; neither could take their eyes off the other, and as they exchanged the three ritual kisses to seal their marriage, Syaoran let each last longer than the last, and Sakura eagerly kissed him back, happy as she felt her emotions swell. Last night had taught her that she needed him, that she wanted to protect him as best she could and stay by his side and never leave him.

Syaoran felt exactly the same as he looked at her. He wanted to bring peace to Hong Kong, to end the wars so that they could spend time together, like young lovers, carefree and delighting in each other's presence. He wanted to make love to her slowly, each exploring the other, discovering secrets with their fingers and bodies and tongues. Though Syaoran had at first been afraid of his passion for Sakura, now he had accepted that he would love her all his life—and the thought made him very happy.

Little did they know that their fledgling love would be sorely tested very soon. But they knew none of this as the ceremony progressed. They exchanged red-dyed eggs for fertility, sifted golden coins for prosperity, and tied a lover's knot together for lasting love . . . and exchanged more kisses to the catcalls and whistles of Syaoran's sisters, who ignored the sour looks some of the more conservative Li elders were giving them. Neither did they notice the absence of Lao Hu.

In the palanquin that bore them back to the castle, Syaoran gently caressed Sakura's face.

"You will not regret this," he said tenderly.

"I don't think I will," she smiled. Syaoran gathered her into his arms, kissing the top of her head as they rested against the rear wall of the palanquin. He raised his right hand, where a gold ring with jade inlays signified his new status as a married man.

"Do you know, I never thought I would like this on my hand," he said. "But I do."

Sakura smiled. "As I," and she raised her left hand, where a slimmer but similar ring encircled her ring finger. Both rings had been quickly and magically forged by Eriol, and unknown to them, they carried a spell that allowed them to know when the other was in danger. Syaoran caught her hand in his own; the two bands gleamed against each other, and he kissed each finger.

She caught his chin in her other hand and looked into his eyes. They had an open, honest loving expression in them, and Sakura smiled softly as she raised herself to kiss him. She would never tire of the soft yet firm pressure of his lips on hers.

"We've sent a message to your father," Syaoran said after a while. "I want no legal impediments. I introduced myself and asked him for a scroll that signifies permission for you to marry."

"My otou-san won't reject this marriage," Sakura said confidently. "He's always trusted my judgment, and I . . . I have no regrets about marrying you," she said, then she kissed him again. Syaoran responded gently, and each kiss was tender and sweet.

"I'm happy to hear that," he said softly. He leaned against the rear wall of the palanquin and rested her against his chest; Sakura almost giggled when she remembered the first time he'd done that. She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist as she leaned back against him, loving his scent, his nearness, his gentleness with her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he playfully nibbled at it.

He was amused when she yawned in an attempt to answer.

"All you have to do is get through the ceremonial breakfast," Syaoran said. "And think of this: Lao Hu can no longer hurt or touch you." _And serves that bastard right,_ he thought.

"I'd love to see his face when he finds out," Sakura's tone was hard.

"So would I, my lady," Syaoran grinned. "But now, don't change our discussion. You need rest, and I insist that you get it immediately as the ceremony ends."

"Mmmfh-kay," Sakura stifled another yawn.

"You have freedom of the palace now," Syaoran said as the palanquin neared the palace. "I wish I could be there all day to protect you. Or perhaps I could ask you not to leave our quarters?"

Sakura turned to face him. "I can protect myself," she said. "Fear of Lao Hu only increases my weakness against him. I know he is a snake, and I am on my guard. I carry the dagger you gave me, and I know how to use it . . . and more importantly, I will not hesitate to use it if he threatens me or you. But I can do a better job if you teach me your magic and how you fight. Teach me, please, Syaoran!"

Syaoran almost laughed. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you be laughed at for doing so?" But he was proud of her, so proud that she refused to be a helpless, defenseless decorative wife despite having primarily married him out of a sense of duty.

"I'm not your everyday girl," Sakura insisted.

"Woman," Syaoran grinned, and kissed her again. "Then we shall start tomorrow morning. I shall be the best teacher you have."

"Why not tonight?" Sakura asked curiously.

Her response was a passionate kiss; when he broke it off, Syaoran whispered, "And what do you think we shall be doing tonight? We'll make love, my cherry. That's why you need to rest this afternoon. I intend to make you scream my name over and over tonight. 'Oh Syaoran, please, I can't take it anymore, you make me want to come'," he said in a passable imitation of Sakura's voice.

Sakura blushed, but giggled. "Oh is that so? Then I shall do my best to do the same to you."

"I like your threat, my lady Li," Syaoran laughed as he embraced her, showering her face with little kisses. It was only when a discreet cough sounded from outside the palanquin that they realized they had stopped moving.

"Ah." Syaoran chuckled and alighted, then he turned to take Sakura in his arms. It was time to carry her over the threshold of the Li castle, and much laughter and catcalling attended the ceremony. Sakura giggled in his arms as he kissed her, drawing more laughs from the others.

"Save it for the bedchamber," Fanren yelled.

"No, no, keep going. That way Mama will get her grandchildren quick!" Feimei said. Even Yelan Li smiled at that one.

Sakura and Syaoran laughed; Sakura raised a hand to push back the hair that had fallen into Syaoran's eyes. He smiled when she did so, and she was struck by how beautiful he was, especially with the tender expression he reserved only for her. He touched her chin with a finger, stroking it gently.

"You don't mind the dirty jokes, my love?"

"Not at all," she grinned. Then Sakura stiffened; a haze had dropped over her vision, strangely dreamlike. Again she saw the beautiful woman from her previous dream, carrying a child as she reached out to Syaoran, who turned his back on her. The woman began to cry in misery, calling Syaoran's name in desperation. The man with the oni mask reappeared, except now he had Syaoran's face in another hand and was using it as another mask. His eyes were black, fathomless evil black, and Sakura gasped. When it faded, she caught herself on Syaoran's arm; only he noticed her hesitation.

"Are you all right?" he asked quickly.

"Something is wrong," she whispered urgently to Syaoran.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I . . . I don't know . . ." She tried to concentrate; it was like some kind of barrier had been lifted in her mind, one she hadn't noticed was there. There was much agony and pain . . . and to her surprise, Sakura could feel . . . love?

"Someone's coming," she said.

Syaoran turned to alert his head retainer Wang. His mother, alert, came closer.

"You felt it?" she asked Sakura.

"How did you know?" Sakura gasped.

"Because Fei Mei just had a bad premonition as well." Fei Mei was Syaoran's sister who could see the future if something truly bad was about to happen, and she and Sakura exchanged glances.

Sakura quickly described what she had seen, and Syaoran and Yelan looked at each other.

"A child, of some kind," Sakura finished. "Pain. I can't see clearly because I . . ." She suddenly blushed.

Yelan almost smiled. "Let's just say there wasn't enough time for sleep last night," she said gently.

Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead and held her protectively. "Perhaps you should rest now," he said quietly.

"Yes," Sakura said, a determined look on her face. "I want to find out what this is, and why there is pain and sadness and love and a child. It doesn't make sense in my waking hours. Maybe if I sleep . . ."

Just then a lone horseman arrived at the gates; it was Eriol's chief retainer Pao. He nodded upon seeing the wedding party, then bowed before Yelan, Syaoran, and Sakura. Upon seeing that Sakura was now wearing the wedding veil on her shoulders, meaning the wedding ceremony was over, he approached them.

"May I seek an emergency private audience, Your Majesties," he said in a low but urgent tone. Yelan nodded, and told her eldest daughter and heir Fanren to guide the wedding party indoors and to begin the ceremony of introducing Sakura to the family. Then she cast a spell that allowed them to speak in private.

"Your Highnesses," he said. "There has been an incident at the servant village to the east. I apologize for intruding upon the celebration, but there have been more murders. And these were carried out with black magic. Lord Hiiragizawa is there, trying to find out what he can."

Syaoran gripped his sword; Yelan closed her eyes in frustration. Sakura gasped. How could she not have seen this coming?

"I shall take care of the ceremonial breakfast. You need to have a look at this," she told her son.

Nodding, Syaoran only paused to tell Sakura he was leaving; he kissed her then removed his ceremonial robes, under which were his everyday clothes. He and his small band of warriors rode out to where Eriol was, determined to find out what was going on.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Lao Hu nearly killed the servant who had innocently informed him that he was invited to the ceremonial breakfast introducing Sakura to the family as Syaoran's wife.

"When did this take place?" he hissed as he held the servant by the throat.

"E-earlier, m-master," the servant choked out.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Lao Hu roared.

"We-we couldn't f-find you, m-master!"

Had Lao Hu been a normal person, he would have realized that the servant was right. Instead he threw the poor man halfway across his chambers, and yelled, "Incompetents!"

He dressed hurriedly. At least Sakura did not have the time to make love to Syaoran yet, and if he managed to rile her enough right before the deceived and pregnant Princess Mei-Hua appeared, then she would be ripe for the taking.

At the banquet hall, Lao Hu proceeded with his plan: to begin with rudeness then end with an appeal to the emotions. As he walked in, he held his breath; Sakura was the epitome of beauty and innocence, sitting at the right hand of the head of the table. But Syaoran's place next to her was empty. That made Lao Hu smile.

"I hear I missed your wedding ceremony," he said as he bowed mockingly to Sakura.

"That's all right," she replied serenely. "Those who mattered were there."

Lao Hu raised a brow. _Insolent little chit! She forgets that her marriage to Syaoran can still be challenged!_

"So you settled for the inferior Li," Lao Hu smirked as he took his seat diagonally opposite her. "I feel sorry for your loss at marrying the worthless Li male."

"I don't recall marrying you, did I?" was Sakura's innocent, wide-eyed response. Syaoran's three remaining sisters tittered; Sakura was deftly handled Lao Hu's taunting, and they could tell that he was getting annoyed because she was not wilting and crying the way an ordinary noblewoman would have.

"You're quite brave for a woman without a man to defend herself," Lao Hu sneered. "Remember your new husband is off inspecting village that was attacked this morning.

"Yes, as I can do the job on my own." Sakura sent a poisonously sweet smile at him. "In my home, I fought ruffians in the market. I learned the way to defend myself. I do not need Syaoran to protect me. What I need him to do . . . is love me."

Yelan hid a large smile behind a cup of tea; Fanren let out a laugh which she quickly stifled.

Casting caution to the wind, Lao Hu fired, "And to bed you, as well, I suppose? Syaoran is not known among the women he's bedded for his prowess. You would have done better to choose a man who is better skilled in bed. I hear from the women he's bedded—and there have been many," with this he cast a salacious grin at Sakura, "that he can't please women. Do you want someone like that for your first time?"

Sakura smiled to herself; he had to be kidding, right? Her knees still felt unsteady after such passionate lovemaking with Syaoran the night before. "So it is true that you bed Syaoran's leftovers? I was hoping my honorable cousin in law was the victim of mere rumor. You have my sympathies."

She watched as his jaw dropped. _That stupid man has no idea how well Tomoyo-chan and Lady Mizuki have taught me,_ she thought.

Lao Hu rose, intending to smack Sakura; she stayed calmly in her seat, but placed one hand on the dagger Syaoran had given her.

"You ought to learn your place, girl," Lao Hu snarled. "All you are good for is fucking and impregnating."

The women at the table and the serving maids gasped at the insult, and Syaoran's sister Shiefa, normally a quiet woman, growled, "Watch your filthy mouth."

"I already know where my place is," Sakura said, "and being Syaoran's wife compels me to answer you insult for insult. I could do no less, given what and who he is."

Princess Tomoyo almost applauded and Eriol, amused, stifled a laugh by pretending it was a cough; Queen Yelan caught her eye and with a subtle signal, Tomoyo asked permission to step in. A tiny nod and an amused glance was her response.

"Why Sakura-chan," Tomoyo began in her sweet soprano voice, "I must congratulate you, despite the speed at which you chose your groom."

"Women do not choose their grooms," a Li elder interrupted. "They stay where they are and wait to be chosen."

"Really? Then I am ever so glad that our kingdom is progressive," Tomoyo smiled, an even worse version of the sickeningly sweet smile Sakura had used earlier on Lao Hu. "Because," and she turned to Queen Yelan, "my Queen, I wish to ask for your nephew's hand in marriage. We in Tomoeda are in need of a strong Prince as my consort, one who will support me when I become queen. And Eriol has already agreed. All we need is your blessing."

Lao Hu lost his temper and flung a piece of china at the wall. "This cannot be!"

"And why not?" Yelan eyed him coldly. "Don't tell me that this time you desire the Princess Tomoyo as you've failed to secure Sakura-chan." Her voice was sarcastic.

Calming himself quickly, Lao Hu bowed to all assembled. "I apologize. I merely felt offended because Eriol is my younger brother, even if by a different woman, and I feel I should have been asked first."

_Perfect comeback, _Tomoyo thought in annoyance. He'd placed them all on the spot with that declaration, and she marshaled her charm to say, "Then my apologies, Li-san. As the one of higher rank, I asked your brother to marry me and become the crown Prince of Tomoeda. I meant no disrespect, and I beg your indulgence. What will it take to earn your forgiveness?"

Forced by Tomoyo's deft maneuvering into a verbal corner, Lao Hu had to back down. He accepted Tomoyo's apology, muttering, "It is no matter of consequence." Desperate to retaliate, he began a new line of conversation.

"My Queen, I hear there was an attack on our servants this morning. A terrible tragedy." He cast his eyes downward.

Yelan almost snorted. "Syaoran and Eriol are there to find out what they can."

"I wonder though . . . why did you not tell us of the attack?" He turned his eyes on Sakura. "Did you see nothing in your dreams, dreamseer?"

Sakura wavered; he'd struck a sore point, but she decided on a bold statement. "Syaoran and I decided that we would marry ourselves last night," she said, and she watched Lao Hu's face carefully.

She was satisfied when he paled. "You what?"

"Syaoran took my maidenhood last night," Sakura said, as the other Li elders began whispering. "We felt it was . . . necessary."

"Oh so that's what those gasps and moans were about," Fei Mei said, her eyes viciously satisfied as she glanced at Lao Hu's white face. "Goodness, my brother must be an animal in bed." She and her other sisters laughed.

"Syaoran lied!" Another elder rose from his seat. "He said he'd claimed her when he first presented her at court!"

"Now how is that a problem?" Yao Li, one of the youngest elders, said. "Better that Lady Sakura be carrying a Li heir from Syaoran as soon as possible. Isn't that what we agreed upon?"

Yelan smoothly stepped in. "Now, we ought not to discuss their marital relations while our elders are here. Some might not approve," she said, baiting for a response.

Which she got; the only female elder, Bao Kung, hid a smile behind her fan. "A child from the dreamseer and the only son of the Lis would be a blessing," she said softly, but with emphasis on 'dreamseer' and 'only son of the Lis.' No one missed the inflection.

"You sacrificed the chance to help the Lis for physical pleasure?" Lao Hu asked sarcastically.

"I thought you said Syaoran was incompetent in bed?" Sakura raised a brow. "Anyway, I did not. Do you think my existence is defined by my abilities alone?" she shot back. "I chose to be with my husband last night. I regret the attack, yes . . ."

"Just as you regret not being able to warn us in time to catch Fuutie's killer?" he demanded.

Sakura's jaw dropped. Lao Hu realized the time had come to slowly create his false persona, and he let his expression soften. "Syaoran went through all this trouble to bring you here and you . . . You haven't helped at all, and you've only persecuted me!"

"What?"

"Silence, Lao Hu," Yelan's voice rang with command.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered. "Please forgive me for not seeing what would happen . . ." she turned to Yelan.

"Do not blame yourself," Yelan said as she sent a scathing look at Lao Hu.

"And why not?" Elder Ko, a tall thin and unpleasant man, asked. "That's what you're here for. We brought you here to see in dreams, girl, and to mate with Syaoran. You ought to beg our forgiveness for being of no use whatsoever to us."

Angered by the unreasonable comment, Sakura was about to retort when suddenly, to everyone's shock, a tear crept down Lao Hu's cheek. "No, it is I who needs to beg forgiveness and indulgence," he said softly.

He turned to face Sakura but made no move to come near her. "I have been out of control when it comes to you. Forgive me for trying to get your attention with my crude comments and rudeness. It's just . . . So many things, I have lost to Syaoran in the past. I saw in you the woman of my dreams, and I . . ." His voice was choked with emotion.

His acting was superb. Silence reigned in the dining hall, and everyone watched to see his next move. Yelan, though, flashed a warning look to her daughters and to Sakura.

Then Lao Hu did the unthinkable, in public: he prostrated himself across Sakura and said, "You know my feelings for you may be tainted with jealousy, but I commend myself to your service without reward."

It was a chivalric move, and one so unexpected of him. He straightened up, looking ashamed, and turned to Yelan. "My aunt, forgive me for shaming myself and all of you at this event. I take my leave now."

Without a backwards glance at anyone he left the hall. A few seconds of silence were soon shattered by excited chattering and murmurs of admiration for him.

Sakura sat frozen in her seat. She thought she had heard real pain in his voice, and from her own brother she knew how people could be irrational when they loved someone.

Should she pity Lao Hu, after all?

But she settled down after glancing at Tomoyo, who signaled her to keep eating.

Now that she was paying attention to her food though, something about it bothered her. There was an odd metallic taste to it, fleeting but detectable. No one else was worried, though, and several others at the table were eating with gusto. Not wishing to be rude to her hosts, she continued eating. With her eyes she signaled to Tomoyo that she wished to talk, and later, the two young women would walk into the gardens and do so.

**xXxSxSxXx**

The young princess Mei Hua had met her perfect lover in her dreams.

Or so she thought they were her dreams. She had no way of realizing that time had been warped around her; he had only begun coming to her a few days ago, but it felt like they had been together for months. Having no magic herself, she had no idea that it had been used on her.

In a bedroom upstairs, they had made love the night before—though she thought they had been lovers for a month; he told her he used magic to come to her at night, and she could not believe that he accepted her despite her lowered status.

She was quite lovely, with large black eyes, long curling black hair, rosy cheeks and lips, and a small but curvaceous body. Had she been given the chance, she could have attracted any number of princes, but her imprisonment had made it impossible.

Now she tiptoed to kiss her lover's lips, looking into his amber eyes, hardly able to contain her feelings for him. He was sweet and gentle, and he'd come into her life like a miracle; some time ago he'd begun appearing in her dreams, and they had fallen in love. Princess Lin loved everything about him: his beautiful black eyes, his gentle voice, his tall, well-built body.

"Syaoran," she said shyly, "I hope you return soon." She turned shining eyes full of love on him.

"I will, my love," the dark-haired male said gently, in Syaoran Li's voice. "Only death and war can keep me away from you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself affectionately to his chest; her long silky black hair fell over her shoulders and he reached to move it out of her face.

"I worry about the war which you say is coming," she said. "If I could keep you here and protect you . . . oh Syaoran, I love you so much. I . . ." and her voice caught with emotion, "I've never really been loved in my life, and I couldn't bear to lose you . . . I will try to my best abilities to protect you!"

"Don't. I'm a capable general," he said as he caressed her cheek. "I am sorry I can meet you only in our dreams at night, but if I stop arriving, come to the Li stronghold and look for me through my head assistant or my cousin Eriol, our chief sorcerer." He placed a black ball that hung off a red tassel in her hand. "This is proof of who I am and who you are to me; that is the hereditary Li sword."

The princess realized it was a sacred family heirloom, one imbued with magical power. "But why are you giving this to me?"

"Don't you know?" He smiled and took her hand in his. "I wish to marry you."

She gasped. "I . . ." It was a dream come true! "M-me? You wish to marry me?"

He barely stopped himself from smirking; it was worth the danger of sending his dark angel to steal Syaoran's sword and leaving a substitute to see how completely blindsided, how fooled this woman was.

"Do you realize," he said as he kissed her tenderly, "that you already carry my child? Of course I shall marry you."

Her hand flew to her still-flat belly. "How do you . . ."

"I know magic, remember? And I feel it in you, the new life growing there." He kneeled to kiss her stomach through her sleeping gown. "You must undertake the journey to me soon; that way we can marry and that child will grow up in a loving home. _**Our**_ home," he said.

"I shall . . . but how?"

He gave her a tiny key that glowed in the darkness. "Horses and a cart await you in your stables. Wear a cloak to hide yourself. I cast a blessing upon you, so you shall be safe on the road. This key will open any door—even those gates which have been barred to you since you came here. You do not deserve to be trapped here, my lovely one. Fly to me in the morning, before they discover you are gone."

Her eyes sparkled with happiness and love. "Thank you, Syaoran."

"Fly to me, beautiful one. Do not take too long." With one last hug and kiss, he vanished.

Princess Lin hugged herself, smiling, almost tearful with joy. Who knew that a story such as hers could still have a happy ending? As the firstborn Chiang royal of her generation, her parents were shattered to see that she was female, and had raised her strictly, without love; they had showered their love on the brother who had arrived ten years after her birth, and she had known a lonely childhood, her only company being nursemaids and servants who were all punished if they showed warmth or familiarity towards her.

Then, when she was sixteen, she had been promised to a general twenty years her senior whose support they needed for her brother. Upon meeting the man, she was horrified to find that he was greedy and uncaring, raking eyes over her lasciviously and licking his lips in anticipation of "doing a royal." She had refused; her family had imprisoned her in this keep, with servants delivering food and supplies. Princess Lin had lived alone for the past two years, tending her tiny garden and desperately trying to find a way out.

Now her lover was Syaoran Li, only son of the powerful Lis in central Hong Kong, and she knew he was a great man. And she would bear his child. She hugged herself and almost cried from happiness. Perhaps now her family would forgive her and welcome her back in their ranks, once she was his bride.

She turned and began to pack lightly: bread, cheese, water, some clothing. She would come to him as soon as she could. The memory of his passionate, wild black eyes sustained her.

The man, though, summoned his black tiger guardian to him on the roof of the keep. As he removed his disguise as Syaoran Li, he gloated, _I've used my knowledge of Syaoran to convince her that I am him . . . and I used that stupid dream story of his on her. Now Princess Lin carries my child, and honor won't let him rest until he finds out the truth—and in the meantime he will see to her comfort. And Sakura . . . Sakura will never trust him again._

**End of Chapter 9**

**To be continued in Chapter 10**

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Previews of Chapter 10:**

"_Where did you get this?" Eriol's voice was tight and tense._

"_I . . ." Princess Mei Hua drew back a bit, hugging her belly protectively. "Syaoran gave it to me . . ."_

"_This was stolen from him a few days ago," Eriol said quietly, and the Princess looked like she'd been slapped._

"_But . . . But he gave it to me . . . I . . . Just two nights ago . . ." She was beginning to look afraid, and Eriol put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. _

"_I apologize. Put your mind at ease. I realize someone gave this to you. But it couldn't have been Syaoran, because he's been here all this time . . . and we can attest to it." _And two nights ago, he consummated his marriage to Sakura,_ Eriol added in his mind. _

_The Princess put a hand to her mouth. "Please, believe me! He asked me to come here. I will submit to any test you ask of me!" she pleased._

_And now . . . If this Princess was who he thought she was, the Li kingdom was in even greater danger than before._

**Preview 2:**

"_We were in a bit of a rush last night," Syaoran whispered as he held Sakura close. He pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her slowly, tantalizingly. "Now we can have our second wedding night." His hard body against hers made Sakura almost swoon with happiness._

"_Lao Hu says . . . ohh . . . that you . . . you're lousy in b-bed . . ." Sakura managed to gasp out as Syaoran began to tease and lick at her in ways that drove her crazy._

"_Really?" Syaoran smiled as he continued to kiss her. Now his tongue fluttered out between kisses to lick at her lips as his fingers slid into her robe. "Would you like me to stop . . . or to prove him wrong?"_


	10. Twisted Fates

**Spoil of War Chapter 10: Twisted Fates**

**A little note to readers and a preview at the end. I apologize for taking six months to update, but I hope you'll see why at the end. This story will continue. Thanks for sticking around to read it.**

When Syaoran returned from inspecting the village that the guardians of Lao Hu had ruined, he found Sakura helping out in the kitchens, to his surprise. It was two hours past the noon meal, but she was busy at a large cauldron. As he approached, she sensed him and turned.

"Syaoran!" She ran towards him, embracing him and kissing him happily; her hands and cheeks were smeared with flour, and despite his frustration and anger at the slaughter he had just seen, Syaoran smiled. How could he not, for the woman he loved?

"Okari . . . Welcome home," she greeted him.

"Tadaima . . . I'm home. What are you doing in the kitchens?" he asked.

She began to babble excitedly. "Making our food. Your mother was surprised but she let me after I begged her. You have to know, I cook quite well, I've been doing so since I was a child and I make good noodles, only all there was, was pork so I decided to make an omelet after your sister said you liked those as a child, and . . ."

"SYAO-RAN!" Syaoran was hugged from behind by his sister Feimei. "Welcome back. What did you find?"

He hesitated. What could he tell her? That neither she nor Sakura had foreseen the deaths of over two dozen people, a calamity which clairvoyants and dreamers were supposed to be sensitive to? No, they would beat themselves up over it.

"I . . . er . . . Maybe you should talk to Feimei," he said. "My sister is clairvoyant," he hedged.

"Yes, Feimei-chan and I were talking about visions. She uses coins and joss sticks for the i-Ching method, while I have dreams, and she promised to teach me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's good," Syaoran forced himself to smile. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him curiously, but before she could say anything, her sister-in-law interrupted.

"I think she'll master our magic quite easily," Feimei smiled fondly at her sister-in-law, who smiled back happily.

"I also learned how to wield a magical dagger from your sister Fanren-chan," Sakura added. "It was such fun, learning so many things from your mother and sisters!"

"Wait. Did you get any sleep?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sakura. "You were supposed to rest!"

"But I wanted to make your lunch," she protested.

He touched the tops of her eyelids with a finger. "My little cherry blossom, you told me you would rest. You should have let the servants take care of our meal." He held her close as he added, "Don't be so stubborn."

"Mou, Syaoran, but I wanted to make it for you," Sakura pouted.

Syaoran sighed. "Such a stubborn little one," he said, as he gently wiped some flour off her nose.

Feimei glanced at the servants, and they all hid grins and giggles behind their hands. None of them knew of the deaths of their companions yet, and mourning would grip the castle if they did. For now, they were pleasantly surprised; none of them were accustomed to seeing Syaoran so sweet with anyone.

He kissed Sakura's nose, oblivious to the people watching them. "All right, don't pout, I'll eat it. But in return promise me you will nap. I don't care if you dream or not but you need rest."

Happily Sakura grabbed a ladle and scooped out some of the stew she'd been making, blew on it, placed it in a tiny bowl, then presented it to Syaoran. One older servant gasped; it was forbidden for someone to feed a royal family member without first tasting it for poison, but Feimei smiled at her and shook her head. Syaoran sipped on the sauce and chewed the meat; the flavor was different from what he was used to, as it was light and meaty . . . _ah, tomatoes and a little chili,_ he realized after a while.

"Delicious," he said wonderingly. "You can cook?"

"Of course!" Sakura swelled with pride. "My otou-san insisted on me and my brother learning how as children after my okaa-san died."

"I feel I will spend the rest of my life being surprised by you," Syaoran smiled, though it was a bit tight. Again Sakura noticed his tension, and placed a hand on his arm.

"Syao . . ." she began, but again was interrupted.

"Perhaps when your brother arrives, he can give us a sample of his cooking as well?" a regal voice which was nonetheless laced with humor, said.

Syaoran, Sakura, Feimei and the servants turned, then bowed; it was Queen Yelan, smiling.

"I smell something good," she said. She came closer to the cauldron, and took the ladle from Syaoran, tasting what was in it, further shocking the servants.

Her eyes widened, and she smiled. "Ah, if this is a sample of how the Kinomotos cook, then maybe we can convince your brother to live here and cook for us," she joked lightly. "I'd give him any of my daughters for this. Well, maybe not Fanren, unless we want him to wage war on us." She smiled, and Sakura laughed.

"Oh no, he would like that, but . . . HOE!" She clapped a hand over her mouth as the others laughed. "My onii-chan is coming here?"

"Yes. Did I forget to tell you that?" Yelan's expression was innocent although Syaoran knew better than to trust it.

"Oh no . . . oh dear . . ." Sakura covered her mouth.

"Don't worry. He is here to legitimize your marriage," Yelan smiled, "and to meet his new in-laws. Queen Sonomi also offered his help in containing the problems here. It seems your chief magician is with him, along with a select squadron of men."

"Yes, they're always together," Sakura nodded, not noticing the amused look that passed between Feimei and her mother as Syaoran rolled his eyes; he knew Sakura meant that Yukito and Touya were lovers. "Yukito-san is amazing!"

"What's he and your brother like?" Feimei asked.

"Oh, he's funny and he can be mean, but he loves me and my father," Sakura said fondly as Syaoran led her to the royal dining area. The family clustered together as Sakura's dish was served, and she told them stories of her brother and of her childhood.

". . . and they tell me that I take after my mother when it comes to seeing things in dreams. My mother, Nadeshiko-san, saw her meeting with my father in a dream." She glanced at Syaoran and smiled.

He forced himself to smile back; among the servants who had been killed was Wei, who had helped raise him. Syaoran had been thinking of the old man, barely tasting his food. He had sworn to keep old Wei safe, but now . . . _Damn it!_ Why hadn't he let Sakura sleep? Was it his fault that she had not seen what would happen in a dream? How could he protect her if she could not see what was happening, and how could he help protect his sister, the crown princess Fanren, if they were blind to danger? He clenched his fists under the table. Had his selfishness doomed the villagers and servants?

Queen Yelan looked at him, knowing immediately something was wrong. He gave her a subtle hand signal. _We'll talk about it later_. She nodded, and joined as happy chatter resumed around the table.

Nobody noticed how one servant, eyes glassy, absently sprinkled "spice" into Sakura's bowl of custard for dessert, then served it to her. Sakura tasted the food, frowned at the odd metallic taste again—which had not been there while she was cooking earlier—then shook her head. Maybe it was her imagination?

She quickly forgot as she chattered happily with Syaoran's family, and later, when an embarrassed Syaoran lifted her off her feet and carried her back to their chambers after Queen Yelan told a highly embarrassing story of his childhood, the strange taste was the last thing on her mind.

**xXxSxSxXx**

_Who was that man?_

Lao Hu's dark angel guardian had reached The Seijyu, Tomoeda's royal ship. The captain was speaking to a tall, dark-haired man whose being radiated with a quiet power, similar to the dreamseer's. The dark angel Yue was drawn to him, and he could not understand why.

"General Touya, we are three days from Hong Kong," a soldier reported. "We've raised all sails, and the spell cast by Tsukishiro-sama is helping us gather speed."

Touya nodded distractedly. He could feel a dark presence hovering around the ship but he could not trace it. The sense of menace persisted, and so he went to the cabin where Yukito was.

Yukito did not waste words. "You felt it."

Neither did Touya. "I can't identify it. Why are you pale?"

"Something . . . I . . . I am afraid," his voice trailed off in a whisper. "I cannot . . ." How could he tell Touya that he could sense great pain and danger coming towards Sakura, of love twisted and destroyed? And worse . . . Yukito looked down. He could sense his own doom, for some reason.

Sensing Yukito's uncertainty, Touya said quietly, "I will protect you. But you have to give me information I can use."

"It feels like me," Yukito closed his eyes. "I wish I could tell you more but it is a dark magic I have not yet encountered. I do not understand it, though parts of it feel familiar. And there is this feeling I have . . . like I am . . . like something will go wrong."

Touya furrowed his brow. "I don't like that. Perhaps I should challenge it . . ."

"No. We should not waste time. I've had a premonition about Sakura," Yukito insisted. "She is in great danger. It's something about her new husband . . ."

"What? Has _**he**_ violated her?" Touya's palm thudded on the table.

"No, no. Someone else wants to separate them . . . the images I receive are confusing. Someone wants to destroy her marriage."

"Good."

"No! You don't understand, Touya. Li is her protector, that much is clear. And he truly loves her, believe me. But this other man wants Sakura for selfish ends, and will hurt her if given a chance." Yukito drew breath. "He's the one who wants to force himself on Sakura," he said in a rush. "The aura of evil magic about him prevents me from seeing him well."

Now that could not be abided. Touya gritted his teeth. "If only the little idiot had stayed home instead of chasing after the Princess alone! Consign it to hell!" He flung the cabin doors open and asked his steward, "How many sailors are willing to volunteer for extra pay to row faster? Only those who are fit may volunteer! No one who has already rowed for four hours may volunteer!"

Yukito sighed, and reached within himself for wind magic, directing it towards the sails. Nothing he could say would convince Touya that the threat was not to Sakura's life or body, but to her heart. He knew Touya too well, and the young man who was his best friend and lover would never tolerate any pain dealt to his younger sister.

Touya himself took a place at the oars, surprising his crew. He intended to reach Hong Kong as fast as he could, so that he could deal with this Li Syaoran, the man threatening Sakura, and Sakura herself personally.

And whatever it was that was scaring Yukito—he didn't have to say it, but Touya knew—Touya vowed to destroy it himself.

Far above them the dark Yue could feel something in Yukito. It perturbed the dark angel that he could not reach into Yukito or Touya's souls, could not see what and who they were. His overconfident master had to be warned about them both.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"Excellent," Lao Hu smiled as he watched his scrying ball; spells had helped him move the Princess Mei Hua faster towards the Li stronghold, and now she would arrive within a day or so. Lao Hu intended to have another village attacked by his dark guardians the next night to force Syaoran to be out of the stronghold when Mei Hua arrived. That way Sakura would encounter Princess Mei Hua all alone—with only Lao Hu present as the token Li male. All the better to meddle with Sakura, then.

He already knew what he would say. Lao Hu planned to comment on the Princess' beauty, and to welcome her graciously, then drop hints of the women Syaoran previously bedded looking like her. He would then conveniently remind the rest of the Lis of the treaty, and of how Syaoran had claimed Sakura as a spoil of war. Then he had arranged for a man who lived near the village he'd destroyed to come and spread the news of the attack—and he intended to question Sakura about why she did not know of the deaths of so many people. Lao Hu intended to do this in front of the entire court, with Syaoran conveniently absent—he'd arranged to have his dark Yue and Cerberus attack another village while wearing the insignia and livery of the Chiang Lins, thus opening an opportunity for the neighboring kingdom to claim responsibility for the magical attacks. That would put pressure on Syaoran to agree to marry the Princess Mei Hua.

Sakura was still awake; the mark he'd left on the door to her chambers, shared with Syaoran, acted as a way for him to keep tabs on her state. She was tired though, and would sleep soon, opening a way for him to invade her dreams yet again. It was a forbidden privacy-destroying spell, but it was the only way he could open a channel to her so that he could tamper with her dreams. She'd never had cause to doubt them, after all.

The reckless trafficking with dark power was sapping his strength, but he took another draught from the blood potion he had brewed after he had killed the three Li elders in the magical trap he had prepared. It reinvigorated him, and he scoffed at the warnings of a dark end for those who meddled with such power.

"Do you need any help, master?" the black winged tiger, Dark Cerberus, asked.

"No," Lao Hu slashed a hand for emphasis as the tiger approached. It shrank back.

"I have been thinking," the black angel said, and Lao Hu turned, surprised. He had not created the Dark Yue, a being made of the essence of moon magic, to think, let alone independently. He might have to destroy the dark angel soon if it became a problem.

But he asked, nonetheless, "What?"

"Master, if they trace the parentage of the Princess Mei Hua's daughter to you . . ."

"Pah. And who has the magic to do that?" Lao Hu asked scornfully. As an aside, he added, "And the little wench just had to go and bear me a girl. How utterly pointless and useless. Had it been a boy I could have stolen it and drained the infant of its life essence; the father-son relationship would have been an incredible source of power!"

"About the person who might be able to trace your parentage of the Princess' child . . . Perhaps the wielder of magic I told you about earlier, the one that worried me," the dark Yue began.

"Sakura's brother, yes, yes. He will not harm his future brother in law," Lao Hu began to laugh.

"I did not mean him, master," Dark Yue began. But Lao Hu was not hearing him.

"Think about it. How lovely that Syaoran's own attempt to protect Sakura from me has opened a way for me to destroy their marriage! Claiming her as a spoil of war!"

"The treaty," the black tiger said, smiling.

"Indeed. Syaoran claimed her as a spoil of war, which can only be done with girls of common blood. Now he cannot marry a girl of common blood if he is shown to be the father of Princess Mei Hua's child. And I have been oh-so-good, staying here at the stronghold where everyone knows my comings and goings. Am I right, Yue?"

"Yes, master. No one has seen you leave in over a month."

"Now. Only Syaoran has been out with his troops. We are the only two Li males left who will fit Mei Hua's description. And my sniveling brother, that hedge magician Eriol, does not count as a Li. Logic will dictate that, once Queen Yelan sees that she carries Syaoran's sword pendant—and the fool has not noticed the substitute I left in its place!—the Queen will be forced to admit that the child is a Li, and that Syaoran has to be the father. Her story—that ridiculous 'meeting in dreams' Syaoran talks about with Sakura, will prove it!" Lao Hu slammed a fist on the table before him.

"Why did you choose the Princess?" Cerberus asked.

"I knew she was in that prison palace. I keep track of my mother's family. The Chiang Lins still bear a grudge over my weak mother's treatment at the hands of my father, and how she was stolen from them. They will threaten war if Syaoran does not put Sakura aside and marry Mei Hua." He threw his head back and laughed, loudly and cruelly.

"Thank you, Syaoran, for claiming Sakura as a spoil of war! I owe it all to you, you fool! Sakura will come running to me once she learns of your betrayal. She does not know you well enough to trust you," he smirked. "Then I shall father a new race of Lis on her, and take the magical artifact protected in Tomoeda!"

Lao Hu waved his hand and the scene in the scrying ball changed to let him observe the reactions of Princess Mei Hua's family, the Chiang Lins, to the news that she was gone. His scroll, written on royal parchment but unsigned, had also reached them, reporting that she had gone off to pursue the father of her unborn child: a Li whom she had met in dreams.

The Chiang Lins were in turmoil; their only son, Qing Jun, had eaten the poisoned cakes Lao Hu had hypnotized a maid into serving him—the same way he'd hypnotized a servant at the Li stronghold to feed Sakura the dream hallucinogen which allowed him to control her dreams. The boy was dying slowly and in agony, and nothing they did could save him.

Without a male heir, the Chiang Lins would be wide open to a hostile kingdom laying claim to their throne, and unless Mei Hua could be married off to a strong male royal, things seemed very dark for them indeed. All the Chiang Lins had was the threat of dark magic, which they were supposed to wield, and the treaty, which specified that no royal Li or Chiang Lin could marry someone of common blood if there was a reason for a royal marriage. And if Mei Hua was indeed pregnant by a Li, then there was a reason for marriage between her and the culprit Li.

King Bao Chiang Lin, her father, smiled. "That useless girl may be of use after all." He outlined plans to his advisers for forcibly marrying Mei Hua off.

"There are two Li males, my lord," one adviser said.

"Which one is set to inherit the Li kingdom?"

"The general and sorcerer, Li Syaoran. The other, Li Lao Hu, is a man of ill repute."

Lao Hu bristled, and made a mental note to have the adviser killed later.

"Li Syaoran? But didn't he marry some time ago?" Kang asked.

"Ah but my lord," another adviser said silkily, "he married a girl he claimed as a spoil of war."

"But was he the one who impregnated Mei Hua then?"

"We do not know, my lord. But if the Tracing of the Blood reveals the father to be other than a Li…"

"That scroll. Let me see it again," King Bao demanded.

The scroll Lao Hu had left on the king's throne was brought forth and quickly scanned, declared as a magical document, and above suspicion.

"Ahh," the king sighed in satisfaction. "The Sakura girl he married, he claimed her as a spoil of war. Under the treaty he must put her and all other mistresses aside to marry my daughter, or we wage war."

"It might hurt us, my lord," one adviser cautioned.

King Bao smirked. "They will not risk bloodshed. And as for which Li male impregnated my daughter, who cares?"

Lao Hu pumped one fist in triumph. His plan was working.

"Prepare an envoy, a large escort of warriors for me, and our magicians. The Lis will marry this young man Syaoran, the heir to their kingdom, to my daughter. That scroll guarantees that tragedies will continue to befall the Lis until they marry that prince off to her." The king slowly smiled. "I guess keeping that worthless girl was a good move, after all."

"My lord, you trust the source of this scroll?" one cautious adviser asked.

"Do you look a gift horse in the mouth?" the king demanded.

"But my lord, the Princess may not want to marry the wrong Li. What if it were the other male who fathered the child?"

A fist shot out, and the adviser toppled backwards. "The scroll came to me in a dream, and when I awoke, it was next to me. Who else uses gold thread in scrolls but royals? Fool! Magic brought this to me."

"But sir," another adviser said, "for us to accept the claim of killing innocent people . . . "

"The Lis must fear us and our magic!" King Bao roared. "Otherwise they will refuse to marry Prince Syaoran to my useless daughter! Now send a fast messenger pigeon with the threat of death east of the Li stronghold tonight!"

King Bao's advisers scurried away to obey, but not without fear and reservation in their hearts. He was making a mistake, of that they were sure, but who among them had the courage to tell their lord that?

Lao Hu laughed again. Perfect. And now . . . it was time to send Sakura a false dream.

**End of Chapter 10**

**xXxSxSxXx**

**From me to my readers: **Hi. It's been a long time, and I feel like it's been a lifetime. So much has happened; I think I will go crazy if I don't write, but because I am holding down two jobs now, it's not easy to find time to write. I've changed jobs, moved (yet again) and ended a problematic relationship, so please forgive me if it takes a month or so to update. But I will finish both stories (this and "Accidental Playboy"). One story at a time though. Thanks for understanding, and I would appreciate any feedback (constructive criticism is very welcome, especially since this is unbeta'd and I didn't want to bother anyone for now but if you still want to offer beta support, please let me know?). Thank you and I hope you guys stay with me till this ends (which won't take more than 6 chapters). I'll be responding to previous reviews in a while.

**Chapter 11 now contains the two scenes previewed last chapter. Here's another scene:**

"_NO!" Sakura screamed and sat up in bed, gasping. She was alone; Syaoran had left—she had a vague memory of him kissing her forehead tenderly at some point—and early evening had darkened the sky. Tears spattered her cheeks, and the ache in her heart from the terrible images in her dream . . . Syaoran looking at her as the life left his eyes, whispering, "I love you, Sakura," . . . his beautiful body broken and bloody, all because he had refused to give her up. The image haunted her._

"_I can't . . . He can't . . ." Sakura gasped, sobbing. She could not let him die. She could not even think of a world in which Syaoran did not exist._

_And to her horror, she realized that she loved him, after all. She almost laughed; it was a little too late, wasn't it, to tell him that she loved him? And . . . Syaoran was waiting for her to say those words. But if she did, she would consign him to his doom._

He cannot know that I love him. I can't let him die!


	11. Premonitions

**Spoil of War 11**

**Premonitions**

_Thank you to everyone who's still following this story, and I hope you all had a merry Christmas! Thanks go out to **boreum dal**, who kicked me out of a writer's block (believe me, four weeks of editing, deleting, and rewriting is NOT fun). I think the wait for the next chapter won't take a month this time :-D This is longer than my other chapters, as I could not cut out any of these scenes, so I hope you can read through to the end! As always, reviews are wonderful; if you want a response to an anonymous review, please leave me your email? To (nameless) who corrected my spelling of "okaeri," thanks!_

**xXxSxSxXx**

About a week after her wedding, Sakura, accompanied by the Princess Tomoyo and a few friendly guards—who liked the two young women for their kindness and friendliness—was walking towards her quarters when she ran into Lao Hu. She mentally steeled herself for rudeness from him; she had not forgotten nor forgiven his behavior at her wedding breakfast. But instead, he bowed at them, his eyes averted, and he greeted them politely without stopping.

She looked at Tomoyo, the message clear in her eyes. _What was that all about?_

_Let's find out,_ the Princess mouthed. To Sakura's surprise, Tomoyo boldly called Lao Hu back. "Pardon me, honored brother-in-law to be?"

Before he turned around, Lao Hu smirked. Perfect. The two girls had played into his hands, showing concern over his silence. He walked back to them in pretended reluctance.

"My ladies?" he said, bowing.

"Future brother in law," Tomoyo began, "what ails you?" Tomoyo trusted Lao Hu even less when he was kind, and chose her words carefully as she looked Lao Hu in the eye.

_Damn that intelligent little bitch,_ Lao Hu fumed. He had been expecting Sakura to ask the question.

"I . . . no, I am all right. But thank you for your concern, future sister-in-law," he said politely.

Tomoyo did not miss the flash of red anger in his eyes but betrayed nothing on her face. Instead she blithely asked, "But something _does_ ail you. Can we help?" she asked sweetly.

_Yes, you can die and leave me alone with Sakura! _Lao Hu raged inside. He quickly came up with a lie. He sighed, pretending a reluctance he did not feel. "I've been doing my divinations, as usual. Some portents worry me, but then . . . Nothing is set in stone, oh Princess, and so I merely try to reassure myself that Saku . . ." and he cast a quick but meaningful glance at Sakura, "er, we . . . shall all be safe."

"Oh dear," Tomoyo's eyes opened wide. "But what things have you seen? Surely you must tell us, as we are family. Remember, my wedding to your younger brother takes place as soon as General Touya arrives here to represent my mother. Please, Lao Hu, ease our minds with your words."

She was driving Lao Hu into a corner, the very thing Eriol had warned her against. But Tomoyo wanted to force his hand, to make him reveal more than he wanted to. And to her delight, Sakura picked up on it.

Sakura had not missed the beginning of her name. Why would he be concerned about her wellbeing when he had never displayed any concern save lasciviousness before? She realized that she needed to play along, to make him feel he was smarter than they were. That was her and Tomoyo's advantage: Lao Hu did not know them well enough to catch them in a lie.

And she had to see just how dangerous he was. Syaoran never spoke of Lao Hu without spitting out the older man's name; his tone was revulsion mixed with frustration, and what he had told her about Lao Hu did not put her at ease. Did he deserve the benefit of the doubt? She decided to try anyway.

Placing a hand lightly on Lao Hu's sleeve, she spoke softly. "I understand, cousin-in-law. But sometimes it helps to talk about these things, doesn't it? I know I prefer to talk when things upset me. We can listen, at the very least, to your troubles."

Nodding at Tomoyo, Sakura said, "Pardon us, Princess, but I would like a quiet word with my cousin-in-law."

With her eyes, Tomoyo indicated an alcove where they would not be heard but still be seen. Sakura nodded as Tomoyo said graciously, "Of course. I shall stay here and await you."

_Just leave, you stupid whore of my bastard brother!_ Lao Hu nearly swore under his breath, but then Sakura had beckoned him to the alcove.

Tomoyo turned to the guards and smiled at them reassuringly, though one stepped forward, intending to accompany Sakura.

"There is no need," Tomoyo said softly to the guard. "We will stay here."

"Princess," the guard said in an urgent whisper, "should we leave Lady Sakura alone with . . . with _that man_?"

"It will be all right," she said serenely. "Trust me."

The guard withdrew but kept his eyes on Lao Hu surreptitiously.

Lao Hu followed Sakura, but was dismayed when Tomoyo did not leave, and Sakura did not bring him somewhere he could try to seduce her. But he could work with what he had. Looking out of the window, he sighed before turning to Sakura.

"You are cruel, cousin-in-law. Why do you force me to speak of what I do not wish to speak of?" he said softly.

A thrill of distrust ran through Sakura. He was going to lie, of that she was sure. Lately, she had not had her dreams, and she felt wrong-footed. It scared her to realize how much she relied on her dreams, and she resolved to learn other forms of piercing the future, to rely on her instincts, wits, and intelligence instead.

Disarmed, Lao Hu looked into the beautiful eyes he desired. _How I want you!_ He barely prevented himself from examining the rest of Sakura's body, imagining her naked; mentally he made a note to try a scrying spell the next time she and Syaoran made love. It will be like watching myself making love to her, he realized, and he barely prevented himself from smiling. He did, however, feel his loins swell at the thought.

Sakura barely stopped herself from recoiling; she could read his expression, unfortunately. She glanced at Tomoyo—Lao Hu's back was to her—who made a fist and a reassuring expression, her way of saying, "Bear with it for now." Sakura swallowed, then pretended to move towards the window to put some more distance between herself and Lao Hu.

He stepped towards her, almost pinning her to the wall; Sakura could not stop herself from cringing when his face came near hers. Terrified that Lao Hu would try to kiss her, Sakura searched for a way out with her eyes, unable to continue pretending she was comfortable with Lao Hu's nearness.

A cruel smile spread across Lao Hu's features; he enjoyed seeing Sakura's fear of him. He could already imagine her under him, crying for mercy, the first time he would rape her.

"I won't hurt you. I only wish not to be heard," he said softly. It was a variation on his favorite way of placating girls he was about to rape, and having Sakura so close got him so hard, it was almost painful.

Tomoyo's eyes flared, but she held up an arm to stop the guard who was about to draw his sword. Instead, she coughed discreetly, just as Lao Hu was about to try and press his advantage by lightly licking Sakura's ear. Disappointed, he swallowed an angry comment. Instead, what he said in a whisper calculated not to carry to Tomoyo's ears, was, "I worry about you, dearest cousin-in-law. I . . . have seen things I do not wish to see. They . . . it concerns . . . you. And Syaoran . . . no, I . . . I do not wish you to be hurt." He took her hand in his, caressing it as he closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her soft skin.

Sakura, on the other hand, had to fight not to be repulsed by the naked lust in Lao Hu's eyes. She had managed to move away from Lao Hu, realizing he enjoyed her fear just a little too much.

_How could he be so warped? How could he live with himself? _Sakura wondered. On the surface he was every bit as handsome as Syaoran was; in certain angles and kinds of light, it was hard to tell them apart. But the illusion ended quickly when he opened his eyes: the cold, cruel darkness in them was noticeable. He was Syaoran gone completely wrong: lustful, aggressive, selfish, greedy, cruel, and corrupt. But she had to know what he was doing, what he was thinking! She slowly drew her hand away from his, looking at Tomoyo as she did, so that Lao Hu would think she was being modest.

Tomoyo glanced at Lao Hu's hands and gave him a chastising look—the kind that was expected from her. Predictably, Lao Hu glared at her briefly but regained his composure and smiled.

Sakura, given some breathing room, composed herself. Now, how could she outmaneuver Lao Hu and find out more about what he was thinking?

_Just be yourself, _a voice inside counseled, a voice she sometimes heard and often obeyed. And so she gave Lao Hu a sympathetic look. "I do not wish to be cruel," she said. "What do you mean?"

Thinking he had her, Lao Hu turned away. "I do not wish to talk badly of my cousin," he said. "Please, let me leave."

_I would like nothing better than for you to do so, in order for me to know what lies you can tell about Syaoran! _Sakura thought grimly, but for her safety and Syaoran's, she had to know what Lao Hu wanted.

"Please," and she looked into Lao Hu's eyes—she could not bring herself to touch him again, "tell me. It is better for me to know than to be aware that you know something that affects my destiny but cannot tell me."

With a heavy sigh, Lao Hu spoke to Sakura's reflection in the alcove's window. "Syaoran . . . you care about him . . . do you not?"

Every instinct warned Sakura not to betray the depth of her feelings for her husband, and so she hesitated. What could she say?

Lao Hu interpreted her hesitation as proof of Sakura not knowing what she felt for Syaoran.

"You are unsure of what you feel?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Sakura did not respond, but averted her eyes so that she could lie better. "He cares for me," she said softly. "Does he not?" She let her voice waver

Lao Hu pretended he was lying to make Sakura feel better, but Sakura already knew he was lying, so she let him say what he liked so he might reveal something useful. "Syaoran, he, er, put aside other women for you," he pretended to praise Syaoran. "And he married you, did he not?" _Little fool, believe me!_

_Your falseness is so obvious_, Sakura thought. But she decided to let him lead her on. "But can I be sure there is no other in his life?" she asked in a high-pitched, quavering voice.

"I do not wish to speak ill of him," Lao Hu said quickly.

_He answered me too quickly, _Sakura realized, but she kept her expression vacant and a bit empty-headed. "You know something then. Please tell me. I do not know Syaoran very well."

"No," he said, turning away, pretending to not want to speak badly of Syaoran.

His melodramatic stances were beginning to bother Sakura. He certainly had not hesitated in character-assassinating Syaoran at the wedding breakfast, and Sakura thought Lao Hu was underestimating her intelligence and perception too much, but she kept her tone wondering when she asked, "But you do know something. Please, tell me."

"Do not be fooled," he said quickly as he turned to her. "Syaoran can speak words of love but he . . . he can betray you . . ." He stopped, as if realizing what he had just said, and swiftly turned away. "I apologize. I have no right to speak of him that way. Forgive me." With that he swiftly walked away from her, smirking, as he believed he had planted the seeds of doubt in Sakura's mind. _Maybe tonight I can invade her dreams at last!_

When he was out of sight, Tomoyo beckoned to Sakura and together, they walked quickly to the quarters Sakura shared with Syaoran, the guards trailing behind and looking over their shoulders. Once inside the chambers she shared with Syaoran, the guards watchful right outside, Sakura repeated what Lao Hu had said and her impressions of him.

"I don't like this at all," Tomoyo frowned. "Why is he trying to make you distrust Syaoran?"

"I don't like it either. But what does Lao Hu hope to gain?" Sakura furrowed her brow as she tried to think of what Lao Hu could gain from their odd conversation. "It's not like I would run to him for help . . . and how stupid would I have to be to believe him when I spend most of my time with my Syaoran?"

Tomoyo almost smiled at how Sakura called her husband 'my Syaoran.' "He might be stupid enough to think that," she said in a hard tone. "He thinks we're both idiots. There may be something we don't know, though."

"I'll let you know once I've thought this through," Sakura said slowly.

"I know you already know this, but do not trust that snake, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.

"I don't," Sakura said quietly. "But I don't think we should bother Syaoran or Eriol with this now . . . not when they're both preoccupied with all the attacks. Let's handle this ourselves. But we'll both be careful."

"Agreed," Tomoyo said. "Once we have proof of Lao Hu's treachery, we'll inform them. Be careful."

"I will," Sakura hugged her best friend and cousin, then ushered her out, taking care to use the locking spell Syaoran had taught her. A little tired, she lay down and went to sleep.

When Syaoran arrived at nearly midnight, feeling guilty for leaving Sakura alone all day, he found her asleep, her head on his pillow. He watched her tenderly, sitting by her side and stroking her arm. Her sleep was restful but he could tell that she was not dreaming. Part of him hated himself for wanting her to dream, but the death, the wanton destruction was beginning to take a toll on the people of his family's kingdom, making all the Lis look weak. A few were even clamoring to have the Crown Princess replaced with Lao Hu, and that Syaoran could not bear. Why were they blind to all the attacks against them?

These thoughts bothered him as he took off his short robes and trousers; he settled next to his wife naked, as he had grown used to over the time they had been together. Gently he draped an arm over her waist and drew her close.

Sakura stirred, then opened her eyes.

"Syaoran?" she asked softly, and reached out a hand uncertainly. In the darkness, with her sleep-fuddled eyes, fear told her it was Lao Hu next to her, that he had broken into their chambers somehow.

He kissed her hand gently, and she relaxed; only Syaoran had that way of fluttering his lips over her skin.

"Go back to sleep," he said gently.

Her brows furrowed, and Syaoran knew she was worried about something. _Please don't let it be about her lack of dreams, _he pleaded in his mind.

It was a wish that would not be granted.

"Syaoran . . . When you first brought me here, you said you needed my dreams," she began.

He bit his lip. There it was, what he did not want her worrying about.

"No. I wanted you," he said as he kissed her forehead and tried to smile.

Sakura chuckled. "You're a bad liar."

"Who says I'm lying?" Syaoran gazed into her eyes. "That dreamseeing thing was . . ."

". . . only part of the reason? Was that what you were going to say?"

Syaoran shifted so that Sakura's head would be pillowed on his upper arms. "We met in dreams long ago. I loved you the longer I knew you, even if I thought I had no hope of finding you in real life. Now that you're here, nothing changes that."

"But still you came to Tomoeda for my dreamseer abilities. I know of the attacks on the villages," Sakura said. "I did not foresee them! I haven't had dreams in so long, not since . . . not since I failed to—to s-save your sister!" Her breath hitched.

He gathered her into his arms. "No, please don't cry," he begged as he kissed her forehead and stroked her back soothingly.

Her hands bunched into fists against his chest. "I want to stop this, to help you and your family! I want to do something!" She raised her flashing green eyes to his. "I don't want to be your useless wife!"

"Don't say that!" Syaoran snarled, and he pushed her back, holding her by the shoulders so he could look her in the eye. "I need you. Here, with me."

She shook her head. "I need to dream! Why can't I dream anymore?"

"Stop it," Syaoran said sternly. "Just . . . I . . . Yes, I could use your dreams but I need you. Do you hear me? Stop blaming yourself." His voice went lower, became gentler. "Please."

"But . . ."

"Enough," Syaoran said firmly, and he held her close again. "I love you, and I need you here. Please don't be upset over this. You being here, being my wife—it's more than enough. You will dream again, and I know you can help us. Don't force it."

He held her until she calmed down, crooning soothingly, and telling her they could talk it through in the morning. After a period of silence in which they held each other, Sakura turned to kiss Syaoran. He responded, caressing her back, and she let out a soft moan, loving his touch on her skin. In the age-old human need for creature comfort, they began to make slow, gentle love. No wanton thrashing together to slake their need for each other; instead, each kiss and caress affirmed their feelings for each other. Sakura closed her eyes as Syaoran worshipped her body, taking delight in how they melded into each other. Once he was inside her, she drew him down into a kiss.

Syaoran smiled and kissed her, right before he teasingly swiveled his hips so he could grind into her a bit harder. She gasped, and he chuckled; the cares of the day washed away as they moved towards the peak of pleasure, Sakura reaching hers, tightening around him, right before he did.

Afterwards, satiated and lying in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Syaoran let her head rest on his upper arm again.

"Oh, Syaoran," she sighed.

"I want you to sleep well, love." Putting a finger to her lips to forestall a protest, Syaoran said, "Never mind those dreams. I want you well-rested, as maybe rest and some magical exercises with my mother and sister will help you."

Sakura sat up. "What? Were you thinking of that as we . . . we, uh . . ."

"Fucked?" Syaoran asked playfully. "Did the nasty? Made the beast with two backs?"

Sakura began to laugh. "You have a foul mouth!"

"Well, did you expect me to say, 'reached the heavens together'? 'Found our pleasure peaks'?" Syaoran teased.

"Don't be so crude," Sakura scolded.

Laughing, Syaoran drew her to him. "All right. I was teasing you. I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Sakura grinned.

Syaoran grunted, then said, "You should be tired. Go to sleep."

"You always worry about me," Sakura said, undeterred, returning to what she first said.

"Of course. You're my wife," Syaoran said, and he kissed her forehead.

_I wish I could do so much more for you,_ Sakura thought. Knowing it would worry him, she did not say this out loud. Instead she pressed her lips to his, making a loud smacking sound that made them both laugh.

"I love you, silly woman. Now go to sleep," Syaoran said, as he yawned. "All right?"

Sakura settled into his arms, her good cheer restored. "All right."

Across the castle, Lao Hu swore. The longer he delayed, the harder it would be to invade Sakura's dreams, especially since she had not partaken of the 'spice' of hallucinogens he'd blended for her. The servant he'd hypnotized had died in the second attack of the dark Yue and Cerberus, and now he could find no one to take the old woman's place.

Lao Hu realized that he had to act soon, though, as Touya's ship was nearing Hong Kong Bay; it would only be two days before Sakura's brother arrived. He sped the Princess Mei Hua forward with a spell, and though it endangered the poor girl's life, he sped up the growth of the child in her womb. She would be eight months pregnant when she arrived, nearly ready to give birth.

Certainly the dark magic he used endangered the Princess and her child, but he only needed her alive long enough to destroy Sakura's faith in Syaoran. Shame; she'd been so pretty and willing when he'd seduced her pretending to be Syaoran—and if their daughter were beautiful, why, he could seduce the girl too. Incest fed dark magic, after all, and he looked forward to raping his own daughter.

But Lao Hu pushed aside his lascivious thoughts. Soon, after all, Sakura would be his. He licked his lips, feeling himself harden as he mentally stripped Sakura, remembering the fear in her eyes earlier that day. In his fantasy, Sakura was forced into his arms, refusing to see Syaoran whom she believed had cheated on her. He would trap Sakura, and then . . . he licked his lips as he told himself he would soon know what her lovely body was like. He looked forward to her screams as he forced his manhood into her, of beating her into submission just as his father had done to his mother. And then, he would father a new line of Lis on her, powerful boys whom he would teach his ways to. The ones he would let survive to adulthood; impregnating Sakura with constant rapes appealed to him.

Once the Lis and Lins killed each other in battle, he would step in and assume control of all of Hong Kong 'for peace'. He would draw power from Sakura and the dead Li and Lin royals so that he could take over the mainland; right now it was taking a lot out of him to fuel the dark Yue and Cerberus. Once he was stronger, Japan would be next, and maybe the world. He smirked. The sacrifice of his cousin, the Princess, would be worth it—it wasn't like he cared about her anyway, and hadn't it taken so much out of him not to rape her? This was his reward.

But the problem at hand was that Syaoran's presence also kept Lao Hu out of Sakura's dreams; the emotional bond between the two infuriated him. How could such strong emotions have blossomed so quickly? But he was reassured by the knowledge that intense emotions often turned against themselves: love could be turned to hate, could it not? And when the princess arrived . . . there would be the false proof of Syaoran's unfaithfulness. And Sakura would have no choice but to distrust Syaoran.

How lovely that would be!

**xXxSxSxXx**

The next day passed uneventfully; Syaoran gently reassured Sakura that perhaps training in other magical forms might help, that perhaps his uprooting her from her home might have stopped her access to dreams. "We will get through this. Believe me," he said. He escorted her to the training chambers, where his sisters and mother were, kissing her gently before leaving to do reconnaissance with his troops.

Sakura spent the day learning magic spells from her sisters-in-law and Yelan. Delighted by her progress, the Lis had started her on more complex spells and lent her some precious spellbooks to study. In between sessions, they also told her delightful stories of Syaoran's childhood.

She happily listened, chuckling as she learned more about the man who was so important to her. "I can't imagine living without him," she said softly as Fan Ren asked how she was enjoying her married life.

The Crown Princess glanced at her mother and smiled. Sakura was in love, and did not realize it yet. With an amused look, Yelan cautioned her against saying anything to Sakura. Instead, she began teasing Sakura.

"Should we be soundproofing your chambers?"

"Hoe? I mean, uh, what do you mean, Mother?" Sakura asked. Yelan had insisted on being called "Mother" when she found out that Sakura's mother had died.

"Well," Shiefa took up the conversation with a teasing tone, "Syaoran has that room barricaded against intruders, but not for sound."

"Sound?" Sakura, who was examining a little green costume Syaoran wore as a child, did not pick up on the teasing immediately.

"Sounds like, 'oh Syaoran please, oh yes!' or Syaoran saying how much he wants you," Fan Ren grinned.

Finally picking up on the teasing, Sakura blushed a deep red. "I . . . S-sorry . . . I didn't realize . . ."

The Lis laughed. "Come now, Sakura, we were teasing," Yelan chuckled as she chucked Sakura gently on the chin. "I confess I hope those nightly lovemaking sessions will bear fruit; I have not heard the patter of children's feet in a long time."

"That's 'cause no one wants to marry the Crown Princess," Shiefa grinned.

Fan Ren flung a scroll at her sister. "Hey!"

"It's true. Mama has put out a reward for anyone willing to marry you," Fei Mei, who had been silent because a strange premonition she could not identify was bothering her, suddenly joined the conversation. Pretending to fall into a trance, she intoned, "The Li Crown Princess is going to be an old maid." She and Shiefa began giggling madly.

"Now, girls, enough teasing," Yelan said.

"But it's true!" Shiefa protested.

"You heard Mama, now enough," Fan Ren said grumpily.

"Have you dreamt lately?" Fei Mei turned concerned eyes to Sakura, who blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, no I haven't . . ."

"Are you all right?" Fei Mei touched the spot on Sakura's forehead where the third eye would be.

"I . . . I don't know, I . . ."

"Fei Mei! Can't you see she's busy with Syaoran making grandchildren?" Shiefa scolded.

"Ah . . ." Sakura's cheeks flamed.

"You're embarrassing her," Fan Ren said. Taking Sakura's hand, she said in mock solemnity, "Ignore those louts. What matters is, is Syaoran good in bed?"

"Hoe!"

"That's a yes, I take it?" Fei Mei grinned.

"You ought to hear them at night," Shiefa said mischievously.

All of Syaoran's sisters began to laugh. Yelan hid a smile but said, "Enough, really now. Let's get on with the transportation spell, shall we?"

Sakura gave her mother in law a grateful look, and Yelan smiled. Heaven help anyone who interfered with Syaoran and Sakura's lovemaking, as far as she was concerned; one grandchild was all she asked for, after all.

At the end of the session, right before dinner, Yelan pressed a large, beautifully illustrated book in Sakura's hands, smiled at her, then told her to open it only in the privacy of her chambers. Though curious, Sakura obeyed. What she found were drawings that taught her how to pleasure Syaoran, how to make him reach orgasm, and how to make their lovemaking even more intense. She read through the book quickly, fascinated and engrossed, and only looked up when someone called through the door.

"Sakura-chaaan!" Tomoyo was at the door to her and Syaoran's chambers. "I heard Queen Yelan gave you something!"

Sakura checked the spell by the door that told her it was truly Tomoyo and not someone with ill intent. She opened the door, and an eager Tomoyo rushed in.

"Let me see, let me see!" she squealed. Giggling, Sakura handed the Pillow Book to Tomoyo.

"I think I need to be a dancer to try some of the positions," she began.

"But you are! You used to dance at home!" Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Oooh, you must tell me the details when you and Syaoran try these."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura blushed furiously.

Ignoring her, Tomoyo continued to scrutinize the book. "That 'Fixing the Screw' pose looks fun." She rotated the book and looked closer.

"I like this one," Sakura blushed as she turned to a page showing a woman giving her man fellatio.

"Oh so that's how men like it," Tomoyo said as she flipped to a page where a woman was running her tongue in circles around her lover's erect penis. "Says here we shouldn't just concentrate on the physical, though," she said as she pointed at the afterword.

"Yes," and Sakura smiled sweetly. "What you feel enhances the lovemaking, and Syaoran . . . he . . ." She sighed. "He just makes everything so wonderful!"

Tomoyo smiled, but did not charge into the conversation. The softness on Sakura's face when she looked at Syaoran, how often she brought him up, how she and Syaoran touched each other–they were in love, and if Sakura hadn't realized it, then she did not want to pry.

But no one said anything about prodding and making suggestions, so slyly, Tomoyo said, "Emotions make everything more wonderful when you make love, I agree. Does Syaoran know?"

"About the book? Not yet, but tonight he will," Sakura grinned.

Tomoyo almost sighed, but remembered that Syaoran was Sakura's first love. She smiled and decided to give her beloved cousin some slack. Picking up some parchment, she copied the illustrations that caught her fancy. "There. Now he's going to have a surprise tonight!"

"I presume Eriol-san is not going to get much sleep later?" Sakura giggled. The joke about Eriol and his lack of sleep was a running one between her and Tomoyo already.

"I'm sure his pleasure will more than make up for it," Tomoyo grinned naughtily.

Sakura laughed as she showed Tomoyo out. A messenger gave her a note, tied to a peony, from Syaoran. Sakura smiled; he always enclosed their favorite flower with his notes when he could. This one said he would be back late, to rest and to have dinner ahead of him. Smiling, she asked a servant for water in a pot and wood; she would have warm water waiting for him when he returned, and maybe some tea.

Then it hit her.

Lao Hu had begun his first assault, but failed; she was not asleep. She did not know it, but something told her that someone had just tried to hurt her. A headache began to creep up on her, and she could feel it piercing through her. What was happening? Sakura frantically chanted the words of the soothing ritual. But a strange wave of dizziness, and then a feeling of impending doom began to overwhelm her. Sakura staggered to the bed and repeated the calming ritual her Master Kaho Mizuki had taught her. Nothing worked, not until she remembered the words Mizuki had once said were an invincible spell: "Everything will be all right."

Almost as soon as it had hit her, the pain and feeling of doom vanished; shivering, Sakura lay on the bed and closed her eyes.

That was when she heard someone saying her name softly, soothingly; it was a deep voice she had heard before, but where . . .

Back in Tomoeda, she realized with a jolt. _Clow Reed!_

". . . forgive me, we don't have much time, but trust in yourself, not your dreams," he whispered. "You are more than just a dreamseer, and I fear the time of your Final Judgment comes soon. Remember, you are your own strength . . . and everything will be all right."

Sakura blinked. She was wide-awake, but just to be sure she pinched herself.

_Ouch!_

"Master Clow?" she called out.

But she was alone in her chambers.

Lao Hu swore; something had interfered as soon as he'd gotten into Sakura's head. Why was he thwarted again and again? He renewed his assault, but nothing . . . no avail.

_I will have you, _he swore. _No matter what it takes!_

And he began to pore through the Chiang Lin's forbidden spellbooks for a way to enter Sakura's mind so that he could destroy her marriage to Syaoran, and steal away her heart.

**End of Chapter 11  
**

**To be continued in Chapter 12**

**xXxSxSxXx**

_Sorry for removing the previews, but because I keep rewriting and expanding, scenes keep getting moved and I don't want to disappoint you when you respond to the previews. My bad, sorry!_


	12. Sakura and the Muddled Dream

**Spoil of War 12**

**Sakura and the Muddled Dream**

**Please click on another story if you're too young to read this. **

To all my reviewers, even those who have disabled PMs or who have anonymous reviews, thanks too :-) I love it when you give me constructive criticism (i.e., if a chapter feels too rushed, or if I missed something) so thank you for that-especially you, stoic reviewer! That was one of the best constructive criticisms I've ever gotten, and please feel free to keep commenting! Guys, I don't consider constructive criticism a flame. Flames (such as "U suk, u nd a lyf") are malicious and say nothing about the content quality of a story. I weigh criticism carefully and try to incorporate it when I revise. So a big thank you again to all of you who take the time to try and help me with your comments!

**Also, important comment at the end. Thank you.**

**xXxSxSxXx**

That night, when Syaoran entered the chambers he and Sakura shared, he smiled as she met him at the threshold. Night had fallen as he and Eriol had investigated the massacre of yet another village; the report of the dark angel and the dark tiger had been made by the few survivors, and Eriol had shared his fears with him of Lao Hu's sabotage. Together they had tried to find proof of sabotage, but nothing definitive was there.

Sakura tiptoed up to kiss Syaoran, and he bent his head to meet her halfway. Sakura could feel his tenderness; he rarely said a lot, in truth, but it was his love and kindness that she knew no one else could ever give her.

It shamed her to know that she had not properly reciprocated his love, despite all he had done for her. But she felt too shy to lie about her feelings; she did care deeply about him, and missed him when he wasn't around, but she wasn't confident enough to say the words—at least, not yet.

She hugged him around the waist happily, savoring the scent of him, breathing deeply. Then she gently tugged him to the bed; once he was lying down, she kissed him tenderly.

"Not that I mind your greeting, but why?" he asked as they broke the kiss and he stroked her hair, smiling. Sakura stroked Syaoran's cheek, happy that he showed her his gentle side, the one he hid from all others. Then she kissed him affectionately again.

Syaoran raised a thick eyebrow; he wasn't sure what to make of Sakura's display of affection. Did he dare hope that she finally returned his feelings?

_No,_ he scolded himself, _do not get your hopes up._ But if she did say it, then would he want for more? _Say the words,_ he urged her in his mind, _tell me you love me and and I will be completely yours, do anything for you, even die for you!_

But he could not say it. Instead he said, "You are planning something, aren't you? Wait . . ." and Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "what did my mother and sisters tell you this afternoon?"

Sakura grinned; all the talk earlier had kept her imagination busy all afternoon, and after studying the Pillow Book, she wanted to see how she could pleasure Syaoran. And she smiled slowly. _Mine. He's all mine!_

Syaoran himself smiled when he saw Sakura's smile. It was a promise of delicious things to come, of flesh and breath and limbs entwined. He could almost hear her cries and moans from the other night, and he began to harden in anticipation.

"Mine," Sakura whispered as she kissed him greedily. "As I am yours!"

He almost laughed; _what a silly thing to say! _But he breathed, "Yes, yours," as he came up for air. "I love you, Sakura!" Syaoran added.

He responded so readily, agreed so easily . . . how could he lay himself so bare, just for her? But she too, felt it was true; she was his, mind, heart, and soul.

With a flash Sakura realized she loved him too, but before she could say it, his lips came crashing down on hers, and he practically ripped her robe off her. Herself excited and aroused, Sakura forgot about words and began to stroke, kiss, and caress Syaoran right back, her hands sensually running up and down his back.

"And where did we learn these naughty things?" Syaoran asked as he pinned his wife to the bed.

"Oh . . . here and there," Sakura slowly began to tease his nipples with her fingertips.

"We were in a bit of a rush most of this week," Syaoran whispered as he held Sakura close. He pushed her back to the bed and began to kiss her slowly, tantalizingly. "But this time, we'll make love slowly . . ." His hard body against hers made Sakura almost swoon with happiness.

"Lao Hu says . . . ohh . . . that you . . . you're lousy in b-bed . . ." Sakura managed to gasp out, taunting him playfully.

"Really?" Syaoran smiled as he continued to kiss her. Now his tongue fluttered out between kisses to lick at her lips as his fingers slid between her thighs.

"Would you like me to stop . . . or to prove him wrong?"

He began to trace her breasts, stroking only the sides, avoiding the nipple, which had hardened, completely. His leg pushed between her thighs, and he was pleased to see that she was already moist.

"Maybe," and he slid his fingers downward as he traced a line down her throat with his tongue, "maybe I . . ." and he began to stroke her thighs, touching her womanhood only briefly, "should stop."

"I . . . was thinking we . . . could learn together," Sakura whispered as she fumbled for the tie that closed his robes. "I . . . could teach you . . . the things I learned"

He fought the impulse to laugh. "Go on. But can you pleasure me?"

Sakura's eyes were wide and a fierce look was in them. She disengaged herself and pushed Syaoran towards the bed; unresisting, he fell on his back. She almost tore his robe open to expose his torso; a shaft of moonlight illuminated his flat stomach and a chest carved into solid lines by years of training and soldiering.

To his surprise, she took both his wrists in one hand; given how small her hand was, it was a bit of a joke, but Syaoran didn't laugh; he went along with what she wanted. Sakura stared at him quietly, letting her eyes wander over his body. She let go of his wrists; Syaoran kept them where they were, preserving the illusion that he was her captive as she worked his loincloth off, pulling it down and throwing it who-knew-where in the room.

His erection was exposed to her gaze; Sakura made no move to touch Syaoran but she licked around the sides, gently touching his ball sac. Then she began to kiss him the way he had kissed her: light butterfly kisses, her tongue fluttering in and out of his mouth. He groaned—where had she learned those . . . sinfully delicious caresses?

"How . . . how did you . . ." His question was lost as he groaned loudly; she had taken him into her mouth, the warmth of her tongue gently caressing him.

When he managed to get control back, he gasped, "And who taught you that?"

Wordlessly Sakura drew out the Pillow Book from under her pillow and smiled.

"That's . . . Should you . . . even be reading that?" Syaoran managed to gasp out as she slid her lips up and down his shaft.

"Oh, then maybe I should stop?" she teased. "Is this an evil book?"

Growling, Syaoran pinned her down and began to make passionate love to his wife. Sakura could not believe how much pleasure could be had as he plunged into her, a warm bliss sliding in and out of her wetness. Unashamed she clung to him, begging for more, calling out his name in joy and he lovingly granted her wish, loving her as long as she wanted.

As the night was darkest, Syaoran pulled a sleepy Sakura close to him, reveling in the belief that she would be with him for the rest of his life. He hummed gently, knowing the sound soothed her, and when she smiled gratefully without opening her eyes and snuggled closer, he could feel his heart beating softly in tandem with hers.

Had he known how soon he would lose his beloved, he would not have closed his eyes. But he did, and he slept.

A few hours later, Syaoran reluctantly pulled himself out of bed; Sakura stirred beside him and he kissed her forehead tenderly. Instead of tiring him, making love to her energized him. He did not want to leave; he wanted to feel her naked skin on his, feel her touch, plunge into her willing softness. But reports of another attack—this time with a warning of things to come from his sister Fei Mei—had arrived and he needed to at least try and stop the carnage.

He struggled into his clothing, noticing that Sakura was sleeping peacefully, and he wondered: why had she not foreseen this as well? Was his presence preventing her from dreaming? Had what she said about her virginity actually been true after all?

Fighting the urge to wake her up and see her lovely green eyes fixed on his, Syaoran bent down to kiss Sakura again. He left a single peony, their favorite flower, on his pillow beside her; she now knew it was his promise to return. Outside their chambers, Eriol waited, along with Fei Mei.

"Whatever happens, do _not_ tell Sakura you foresaw this," Syaoran said quietly as he, Eriol, and Fei Mei began to walk towards the courtyard.

"She needs to know!" Fei Mei hissed. "Something is wrong; Mama said she is a very powerful dreamseer, and for me to see something she didn't . . . Syaoran, you _must _tell her!"

"No, she does not need to know! She will not forgive herself," Syaoran said roughly. "Instead I want to know why she isn't dreaming. Have I . . . Did I . . . pollute her?" he asked urgently. "Am I preventing her from having her dreams?"

"There is a spell I can try to see if someone or something is interfering with her dreams, but it requires her full cooperation," Eriol began.

"No," Syaoran said flatly. "Full cooperation means telling her what you're doing and why. Sakura will not take the news well . . . she already doubts herself because she cannot dream. I don't want her punishing herself. When Fuutie . . . when she did not get her dream in time to save Fuutie, she . . ."

"She will feel worse if you do not say anything! This is not the way to protect your wife!" Fei Mei drew on her cloak, and was helped onto her horse by Syaoran's guards.

"Enough," Syaoran said quietly as he glanced at his warriors. "Fei Mei, I trust you will for once obey me on this." He swung himself up on his own horse—a horse Fuutie had nicknamed Starshine. It seemed so long ago, yet the thought still pained him.

"You need to keep communication open with Sakura-chan," Fei Mei argued doggedly. "If you want love to truly blossom between you, you cannot keep secrets of this kind from her!"

Syaoran did not answer, but he urged Starshine into a gallop.

"Don't force things," Eriol said, as he and Fei Mei followed. "Let's hope we get there in time to stop this attack."

They rode towards the village near Hong Kong Bay, hoping that this once, they would beat the murderous angel and tiger there.

**xXxSxSxXx**

_Flames, consuming and burning._

Sakura could feel herself choking, and she pushed her way past the smoke. She could see the flapping of mighty wings, hear the sounds of battle . . . four male figures, strangely familiar, and a woman. Was that her brother and Yukito-san? Was that Syaoran and Eriol, and Syaoran's mother?

She struggled to focus her vision; it had been so long since she had had a prophetic dream that it felt alien to her. Why couldn't she see clearly?

_Clow, help me, _she prayed. Hovering on the edges of her consciousness was someone she could not see. Was it the same person in the oni mask, the one who had scared her with Syaoran's face in what felt so long ago? Sakura pushed with her own magic, willing him to leave.

When Syaoran and Eriol had left the castle, Lao Hu knew he would have his chance; relocating to the chamber next to the one shared by Syaoran and Sakura, he had begun his spell to enter Sakura's dreams. But it was not easy.

_God damn it,_ Lao Hu swore. Changing Sakura's dream was harder than he thought, and she was fighting him!

"Come!" he cried, and the dark Cerberus and Yue flew to his side. He took hold of them, willing their energies into his body to fuel his spell. As Sakura fought him, he tightened his cruel grip on the dark Cerberus and Yue, both of whom winced as he drew energy from them. The dark Cerberus whined.

"Shut up! You are my creations! You can prey on the townspeople later, as you did on the villagers earlier. Feed my power now!" he bellowed at them. He was rewarded with a surge of power; the dark Cerberus collapsed, gasping for air. The dark Yue made to help his partner but Lao Hu grabbed him by the hair.

"Leave him!"

As the dark Cerberus began to disintegrate, more power fuelled Lao Hu, who finally overcame Sakura's defenses with a cry of triumph.

A strange sensation in Sakura's belly made her cry out, and images flashed past her, reversed in order, as if she were moving backwards in time. She began to retch, but a soothing hand on her forehead stopped the sensation, and she felt the nausea leave her.

_I am dreaming, _she realized. But something was wrong with the dream somehow. Everything was hazy; it was like a dream within a dream, one she had woken up the wrong way in.

"My darling daughter dearest," a soft voice said. Sakura looked up, and blinked. Impossible. What looked like her mother stood before her, Nadeshiko's outline wavering in the scant light.

"Okaa-san?" she asked wonderingly. Being so young when Nadeshiko had died, she did not know enough to be able to tell whether this was her mother's true ghost, or an illusion—something Lao Hu, who was invading Sakura's dreams, had counted on.

He'd managed to obtain an image of her through his magic, and now, he spoke with a woman's voice—not the true Nadeshiko's but a voice of a random female.

Sakura frowned. Why would her mother appear only now? And why did she talk in such a flowery manner? Fujitaka Kinomoto had always described her as a down-to-earth, straight-talking person, sweet and gentle. This illusion was sharp-eyed and frightening in her beauty, and Sakura reeled backwards.

"You and your husband are not right for each other," the image said to Sakura.

"What?"

"Let me show you." The image waved a hand, and the smoke cleared. Images reeled past Sakura: a beautiful princess arrived on a humble cart, pregnant and tired, carrying a sword Sakura had never seen before. But unlike Sakura's prophetic dreams, the scene was clouded. She shook her head, blinked, and tried to focus; only a few images were clear.

The princess came to the Li stronghold and once in the large courtroom, she held out a strange pendant with a large black ball on it. Queen Yelan Li was forced to bow to her as a result.

"You are Syaoran's true wife," she said.

Lao Hu's only regret was that he could not see the pain he was causing in Sakura. He focused on the scene he had selected from the dark Yue's memory: he had commanded Yue to watch while he had deflowered the Princess Mei Hua, and now he used that scene, forcing it into Sakura's mind.

Sakura gasped. Moonlight flooded a small chamber, a prison, from the looks of it. And there, the same princess was being made love to by a dark-haired man; when his face turned to the moonlight, Sakura felt faint.

It was Syaoran's face. And that was clear to her, almost like he was in front of her.

Before she could cry out, the scene shifted again to an arrogant king holding a document—a treaty, she realized, from the seals upon it. She could hear him say, "Ahh. The Sakura girl he married, he claimed her as a spoil of war. Therefore she is property, not a real wife. A mistress, at best. Under the treaty, Li Syaoran must put her and all other mistresses aside to marry my daughter, or we wage war." Over and over he said the words until she was nearly faint with agony.

_Syaoran had made love to someone else? Had he lied about loving her? But no, it could not be! He had no reason to lie to her . . . or did he?_

"No!" Sakura screamed, dropping to her knees and beginning to cry in confusion, hurt, and despair. The image of Syaoran's naked limbs entwined with those of the Princess refused to leave her; she was drawn closer and closer to the scene until she could almost feel Syaoran's breath as he made love to the princess.

"Do you see now, my darling dearest daughter?" the 'ghost' of her mother said. "See what lies in the future for you? He has lied to you."

Sakura's throat was raw from crying, and her eyes were stinging. She did not know what to think anymore; the pain she felt, her confusion . . . two voices warred in her head.

_Syaoran wouldn't do that, _a voice like her own whispered. _You know him better than that. He loves only you. Trust him!_

_The little bitch is still fighting me! _Lao Hu almost screamed with rage. If h didn't want to break her so badly, he wouldn't even bother; break Sakura and he would break Syaoran, and after that, all the Lis. So he took a risk and began to speak with Yue's voice in her mind.

_Where is the proof of his love? What makes you think a few days is enough for you to know him? _A new voice taunted Sakura. She couldn't identify the voice, but it was low and harsh—and strangely familiar.

_You know you've met each other a long time ago in dreams. They were real. See how he reacted when he found you? He married you, _came the calm response, a voice Sakura recognized as her own.

_But your dreams don't lie! What do you really know about Syaoran? Didn't you see him torture that servant? Didn't he kidnap your cousin? Who is he, really?_

_I believe in him,_ Sakura thought, but the other voice began to laugh.

_Fool! You are useful to him, and that is all there is to it. What you saw was what Syaoran was doing before he found you. And here's the truth: the princess Mei Hua will also say she met him in dreams._

_No! Syaoran and I always met in dreams! I know . . ._

_You know nothing, child. He used you. Listen to me! Did you see the pendant the princess carried? That's the one from which his sword is summoned. Only one who is a Li or who is pregnant with a Li child can carry it. And the only Li who has left this stronghold is Syaoran. Know this! When you wake up, you will see that I tell you the truth!_

Truth? No dream had ever had someone in it forcing Sakura to listen to him or her. As a result, she calmed down, strangely enough. Something was ringing false and she focused on Syaoran's image in her mind. It gave her strength, and she responded, _The truth is that Syaoran could have hurt me or taken me at any time. Yet he has made me his wife. He has treated me with nothing but love and honor. Even in bed he gives me forbidden caresses, prostrating himself before me to ensure my pleasure. A man who lies cannot do that._

Lao Hu was taken aback. Other women would have broken down by now, run screaming their accusations to Syaoran, angrily demanding redress. Yet Sakura, who had known Syaoran only a few weeks, was fighting for him!

_You must listen to me, you little idiot! _The face of image of Nadeshiko began to blur, coming towards her with an urgent feeling.

Soon her mother's face was pressed to hers, but Sakura found it frightening, not reassuring at all. It taunted her, and finally she found the strength to cry out, "You can't be my mother!"

_You deny me because you are stupid!_ it retorted.

Sakura shook her head, and held on to her memories of Syaoran: being gentle to her, protecting her from Lao Hu by cutting his hand, asking her, "Why do you trust me?" Syaoran making love to her. Syaoran kissing her on their wedding day, then carrying her to their room after the late lunch they had shared with her family. He had watched her sleep, stroking her soothingly.

_I believe he loves me,_ she whispered.

_Fool! Idiot! Stupid!_ the voice taunted.

But what she thought was her mother suddenly faded. Sakura looked around and started when she saw herself looking sadly at her. Another Sakura was lifting a strange veil, and the images were lifelike and clear.

"We don't have much time. I am sorry but I can only show you the worst of what is true," she said softly as she faded.

The scene changed to a very clear picture of the courtroom of the Li stronghold. Syaoran, stern and angry, faced the king and scorned the princess.

"_Get rid of your little whore!" the king Sakura had seen earlier, roared. "She is your spoil of war, and you cannot hold her above a princess. "Your marriage to her is invalid, you seducer!"_

"_Her name is Sakura, not 'little whore,' and I love her," Syaoran said as he stood, proud and defiant. "I will not put her aside. Take your daughter home. I am not the father of her child. I am sorry she has been seduced, but it was not I, and I do not lie."_

_Behind Syaoran stood Queen Yelan, as stern and defiant as her soon, and Syaoran's sisters, flanked by Eriol and their loyal guards._

"_But the Tracing of the Blood says a Li fathered her son, and the only Li male who has left the stronghold, based on your own records . . . is you," the king said. "And she holds your own pendant!"_

"_Upon my honor, I did not touch your daughter. I admit that is my pendant, but it is only my foolish neglect that caused it to be stolen. You do not have absolute proof I fathered that child, and the pendant can be stolen. I love my wife, and I will not insult my marriage vows by putting her aside." Syaoran said emphatically. "I have always loved Sakura, and only her . . ."_

"_How dare you insult my daughter's honor?" the king roared. "You Lis will pay for this insult!"_

The images began to blur: Syaoran refusing to take the Princess as his wife, expelling the king from the stronghold. War. Queen Yelan, dying as she cast a spell to save Syaoran; Fei Mei being stabbed as she cast another spell; Shiefa and Crown Princess Fan Ren fighting until they were injured.

And love: Queen Yelan smiling up at Sakura as she died. Fan Ren making a lovely little origami bird for Tomoyo. Syaoran's love, shielding and protecting her as war raged outside their castle. Sakura nearly retched; the images were spinning fast, moving from cloudy to clear.

_We can still change it_, Sakura heard her own voice say.

In another part of the castle, Lao Hu gasped; his body was hurting from the effort of fighting Sakura in her own dreams. Somehow a true dream had come to her, and he needed all his strength to hide as much as he could. Yet before he passed out, a cold smile was on his lips; he had managed to plant one strong, final image, one Sakura would never forget—because it blended truth and lies.

_It was a terrible duel. Several magicians had cut Syaoran off from Eriol and his trained band of warriors, then overwhelmed him with fire and lightning from all sides. Finally weakening, Syaoran was run through with a sword by the king, who had waited like a coward behind his warriors, well-shielded. He put his sword to Syaoran's throat._

"_Marry my daughter, or die," he commanded Syaoran._

"_Go . . . to . . . hell . . ." Syaoran gasped._

"_You are throwing away the chance to unite two powerful kingdoms, fool," the king said._

"_Sakura is my love, and I hers," Syaoran said softly. "There can be . . . no other."_

"_Then die!"_

_A bloody blur, and then Syaoran was dying in her arms, clinging to his love for her, refusing to end the war by putting Sakura aside._

"You killed him," the ghostly voice of the false Nadeshiko taunted. "You will doom him and all the Lis with your presence. Selfish murderess. Husband-killer!"

"NO!" Sakura screamed and sat up in bed. She was alone; Syaoran had left at some point, and early morning had lightened the sky. Tears spattered her cheeks, and the ache in her heart . . . Syaoran looking at her as the life left his eyes, whispering, "I love you," . . . The image refused to leave her.

"I can't . . . He can't . . ." Sakura gasped, sobbing. She could not let him die.

And to her horror, she realized that she loved him, after all. She almost laughed; it was a little too late, wasn't it? And . . . Syaoran was waiting for her to say those words. But if she did, she would consign him to his doom.

_He cannot know that I love him. I can't let him die!_

One last thing stood out in her mind: Lao Hu standing next to her in the hallway, pressing her against the wall, looking so like Syaoran until he opened his eyes. Of her fear when she woke up the other night to see Syaoran bending over her, thinking it was Lao Hu until she saw Syaoran's eyes, and felt how he kissed her.

Sakura covered her mouth to keep from screaming. She now understood what was happening, like the dust had fallen away from a mirror and she could now see clearly. Lao Hu was trying to kill Syaoran, perverting Syaoran's love for her into something he could use. He had threatened Sakura on purpose, in hopes that Syaoran would take the bait and claim her as a spoil of war—which he had. And now he was making plans with someone from another kingdom. He had posed as Syaoran to impregnate the poor Princess Sakura had seen, and . . .

She ran to the bathroom and retched. Everything was falling into place, and the monstrosity of what Lao Hu intended so violated Sakura's sense of right and wrong, she could not bear it. Though she still lacked a few pieces of the puzzle, Sakura realized that she held her destiny in her own hands.

And it frightened her.

She began to cry, biting down on her knuckles to try and stop the tears. Think, Sakura, think! she screamed at herself in her mind. She needed to stop all this—to prevent Lao Hu from leading Syaoran to a terrible death!

In her despair a bold plan of action came to her, one no one would ever have expected. But Sakura, when determined, followed things through. And a world without Syaoran . . . was one she was determined not to live in. It was a world she could not bear.

Better he be in the arms of another than dead. And better he think she had betrayed him than go to his death because of her love.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Continues in Chapter 12 **

**(And because I have work, this update will not be fast. Sorry, and thank you so much to those who are kind enough to understand this. Just keep the story on alert, and I'll see if I can open a writing blog for previews.)**

**xXxSxSxXx**

**EDIT: Thank you to boreum dal who asked me, "Now why would Lao Hu want to rape Syaoran?" My mistake!  
**

May I just say that **I do not condone rape or molestation**. I don't know what gave anyone the idea that I do and thought it would be cool to urge me to have Lao Hu rape Sakura as being something cool or exciting, but here's what I have to say: rape is a DISGUSTING DEGRADATION, and is NEVER about sex or love as some writers on this site might have you believe. Rape is about power and humiliation and degradation, reducing the victim to something to be used and thrown away.

Nobody who truly loves somebody else finds it irresistible to 'have to rape' the other person 'because I love her/him so much'; someone who really loves you will wait until you're ready. Just to make it clear, I am an adult who has been in relationships; I am no longer a teen.

Saying that it would make a great lemon for Lao Hu to rape Sakura is the ignorant, foolish statement of some kid who has a safe, cosseted life thinking rape would be fun. Let me state now that he will never do that. If in a previous story it seemed like I was condoning rape, then I will gladly take that story down, but then read the story carefully first. I did not condone rape in that story. Rape is a complex issue that cannot be explained in a few paragraphs, and no ignorant little teen is going to twist my readers' minds and make them say it is a good thing.

I've only ever been molested, and that was enough to make me need therapy. If you're stupid, moronic, and idiotic enough to think it's fun to be raped, then perhaps you should take the place of all those who have ever been raped. Oh and by the way, it's not a handsome Syaoran who's gonna rape you; it's usually some ugly person, inside and out.


	13. Scenes in a Broken Mirror

**Spoil of War 13**

**Scenes in a Broken Mirror**

Hi! Surprised? Am still alive! We have a holiday week where I am and so I finished this chapter :) Enjoy, and please forgive the two cliffhangers!

**xXxSxSxXx**

_**Brutality**_

_Finally!_

Touya Kinomoto could not express his relief at finding himself on dry land, at last. Though he had been taught to counteract the vertigo that often assailed those who had been long at sea, he still experienced a momentary discomfort upon setting foot on Hong Kong soil. It wasn't vertigo, though—it was a bad feeling. He almost called out to Yukito to stay on the ship, but to do so would insult his best friend and lover. Yukito was more than capable of taking care of himself in a fight.

His sailors quickly secured the warship, and bustled about to introduce themselves at the dock to the royal guards. They politely accepted his scroll case of credentials, and soon, a tall, slender young man in a warrior's green outfit ran to meet them at the dock. Catching sight of Touya, he consulted a scroll in his hands, then bowed.

"Kinomoto Touya, I am pleased to meet you," he said. He repeated the greeting in Mandarin. "I am Li Syaoran's sergeant, Wang Xiu, and I welcome you to the kingdom of Hong Kong on behalf of my lord and his wife, your honored sister Sakura. We regret that matters have detained them both, but they shall be there to meet you later."

Touya clenched his fists, but a warning look from Yukito stopped him.

"Thank you. You received my message that I was coming?" Yukito asked.

"Our princess told us you would be here," Wang smiled. "You are fluent in Mandarin?"

"I am," Yukito smiled, but his smile wavered as a chill passed through him.

"Are you all right? We have tea and a small repast ready in the outpost," Wang said courteously. "My apologies for delaying you."

Eyes flickering towards the Tomoeda magician, Touya frowned. Yukito had grown more and more apprehensive as they had drawn closer to Hong Kong, though he had tried to hide it under his cheerful demeanor, and he knew Yukito was not the kind to fall prey to childish fears. His irritation at not knowing how to help Yukito, his frustration over Sakura's situation, and his weariness of the voyage at sea was making him lose his temper.

Taking a deep breath, Touya tried to calm himself. He'd also had a bad premonition, but he couldn't place it—was it about Sakura? Or was it something else?

Before he could complete his calming ritual, screams broke out from the villagers near the Hong Kong docks. A black flying tiger was raining deadly fire on all in his path. The beating of its mighty wings fanned the flames, which quickly leapt from hut to hut, and those unfortunate enough to be caught emitted such cries of agony, it was unnerving to hear.

Bellowing his battle cry, Touya readied one arm, and found his shield bearer quickly in position. The archers and shield bearers trained to work with Yukito were also in place, and Yukito had his eyes closed, arcane symbols swirling about him as he cast a spell to protect the ship and their sailors. Archers on the ship fired arrows which Yukito enchanted with ice at the tiger; they found their mark and the tiger screamed in pain.

Back at the Li stronghold, Lao Hu recoiled in frustration. Why was it so hard to defeat these upstarts? Then he caught sight of Touya. The aura of strength and power about him nearly blinded Lao Hu; similar to Sakura's, it was however of a martial inclination.

"How dare you not warn me about this man?" Lao Hu roared as he backhanded the dark Yue, who had been watching the arrival of General Touya Kinomoto with him. Silver blood spilled as the black angel's lip split open in several places; some sprayed across the mirror they had been using.

"But I did try, Master, do you not recall . . ." the dark Yue began to protest; he had mentioned his fears about Touya Kinomoto in the past, and Lao Hu had simply laughed the threat off. "I warned you, my lord, that the brother . . . Ah!" he gasped as Lao Hu struck him again.

"You did not try hard enough! You are a useless creation, worth little more than the magic I stole from the Lis I murdered to create you!" Lao Hu rained blows on the dark Yue.

"Master . . ." the dark Yue gasped, "you must not kill the brother, for I . . ."

"You are not my master! You do not tell me what to do, you stupid . . ." Enraged, Lao Hu grabbed a blade and slashed at the dark Yue with it. The dark Yue cried out and fell to the floor. Lao Hu then dragged him by the hair towards the balcony. He hurled the nearly unconscious black angel off the balcony, and smiled as he heard the sodden _thump!_ which meant the dark Yue had hit the ground thirty feet below.

Lao Hu turned back to the mirror and watched the battle. He did not see the dark Yue struggle to stand up, hands grabbing purchase on the wall, eyes glinting with a new emotion.

"Never again . . ." he whispered softly. He painfully unfolded his wings then flew slowly away.

Meanwhile Touya and his group of warriors, joined by Wang and the Li guards, were drawing the evil Cerberus away from the village, engaging it in battle then drawing backwards, away from the fight. Lao Hu healed the dark Cerberus, infusing it with strength from a distance.

"Someone's controlling it," Yukito yelled at Touya.

"Can you see who?"

"No, but its will is not its own. It can ignore pain to the point of destruction."

"This is the same one which has been killing villagers across our territory!" Wang bellowed as he sent arrows flying towards the beast. "But it is supposed to have a companion—an angel!"

"Then we'd better take this one down now," Touya yelled back. "Take the right flank, I'll lead it as far as I can!"

_That bastard! _Lao Hu thought. Watching the battle from a distance, he could see what Touya intended to do: harry the dark Cerberus to exhaustion, and in turn, himself as its controller. He tried to use a weather spell to send lightning down on Touya, but when the spell rebounded, he realized that Touya Kinomoto was protected by a shielding spell which nonetheless allowed him to move.

The dark Cerberus was forced to land and engage the soldiers, who now had spears to keep them out of range of the dark Cerberus' fire breath. Arrow after arrow buried itself in the tiger, and Lao Hu was forced to disengage his control lest his own magic be consumed by healing the tiger.

Touya, seeing the beast was weakened, sprang forward. Fire arced around him, but he did not pause; he went straight for the beast and dealt it a coup de grace. It screamed, and Lao Hu felt the magic dispel as the beast died.

Furious, Lao Hu quickly reached for the vial holding the blood of the Li elders he had murdered to boost his strength, then he did a quick counterspell. Touya's shield flickered, then vanished—not that he noticed. The clouds above the battlefield began to go gray, but all attention was focused on the disintegrating form of the dark Cerberus.

But Yukito noticed. He attempted a counterspell, and ran up against a very dark, evil barrier. The hair on his arms slowly began to stand up and he knew . . . He left his guards behind and began to run—his magic would take too long to cast, and Touya . . .

When the next lightning bolt came down from the sky, Yukito pushed Touya out of the way and took the brunt of it. Electricity crackled up and down his skin; his eyelids fluttered, and he only had time to gasp, "Touya . . . are you . . . all right . . ." before he fell quietly to the ground.

Touya's scream of agony was lost as the heavens chose that moment to unleash the rain Lao Hu had allowed to gather in them.

**xXxSxSxXx**

_**Arrogance**_

"Send that warning to the Lis," the king of the Chiang Lins said.

"This is tantamount to declaring war," one adviser said. "Do you think the Lis are weak enough, my lord?"

"It's a war we will win," King Bao said arrogantly. "Do you not see? Our hidden ally predicted the deaths of the people in two villages, and the murder of the Princess Fuutie. Our letter contains details only the murderer would know."

"But my lord, I am wary of trusting an ally we cannot see!" the same adviser burst out. "Forgive me, but it may be leading you into a trap."

"Fool!" King Bao backhanded the elderly advisor, who toppled backwards. "You doubt my judgment? Syaoran Li's little whore will lose her brother as soon as he sets foot in Hong Kong. They will fear us all the more when they see how I know how the Li elders died, how Princess Fuutie died, and how more of them will die unless General Syaoran marries my worthless daughter!"

"But the treaty! We have violated it!" another adviser whispered.

King Bao smiled slowly.

"All those who oppose me can do so in the—ahh, comforts—of the dungeon," he said. "Take them."

As soon as the offending advisers were gone, he stared each remaining adviser in the eye. "Is anyone else interested?"

No one answered; instead, one of them handed the scroll with the warning to the captain of messengers.

"Ride hard and fast. Make sure the Lis receive this before dawn."

**xXxSxSxXx**

**_Harsh Realization_  
**

Princess Mei Hua sagged in the cart, tired from her journey. To her it seemed like she had been on the road for weeks, but owing to Lao Hu's spell, it had been mere days. Her belly, which she caressed lovingly, was distended. It bothered her that she could not remember how long it had been since 'Syaoran' had told her to come to him. Time, memories—all were a blur that made her head ache.

Into view came the large Li stronghold. She smiled, and urged her horses on. Soon she would see 'Syaoran'. Soon she would be in his arms again.

It felt like every hardship in her life had led her to the moment in which 'Syaoran' had entered her prison and given her the first love she had known in her short, miserable life. Called 'useless' for as long as she could remember, Princess Mei Hua could not remember much happiness until 'Syaoran' had come along.

"You will not have that kind of life, my little one," she said softly to the life growing in her womb. "Your father and I will love you. You will have everything I never had. I promise."

She touched the pendant 'Syaoran' had given her, and was surprised when it warmed to her touch. It hadn't done that before, and it made her happy. It wouldn't respond to her if he had not given it willingly, right?

At the gate though, she was surprised when she dismounted and the guards tensed as she asked for Syaoran and showed them the pendant.

"You want to see . . . the General Syaoran?" one of them asked. Skeptical but polite.

"Yes, and he said to show this." The Princess raised the black tasseled ball the false Syaoran had given her.

The guards began to murmur, and she could hear the words "wife," "Eriol," "not good."

"Please. I have had a long journey, and I am tired," she pleaded. "May I just sit in my cart?"

"Yes . . . But please wait here, my lady," the head guard said after shushing the others. A few minutes passed, then out came a tall, bespectacled man in dark robes. Slender and elegant, his long black hair was pulled back into a golden ring, and his midnight blue eyes were intelligent but worried.

When he caught sight of Mei Hua, Eriol barely suppressed a gasp. He vaguely recognized the Princess, having been thirteen when the Li and Chiang Lin treaty was signed. She had become beautiful, but that was not what concerned him. It was the life in her that reached out to him; the child was his blood kin.

_A Li! How?_ Eriol managed to calm himself, and he greeted the Princess carefully.

"Greetings, my lady. I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, cousin to the Li clan," he said, avoiding her title until she confirmed it. To his surprise, she did not; instead, Mei Hua bowed her head meekly and held out Syaoran's pendant.

"Please. Syaoran said this should be given to you, Lord Hiiragizawa. He said it would show you who I am. He said to tell you that we met in dreams.'

Eriol barely avoided clenching his jaw; it would not do to betray his reactions to the young woman. Why had no one foreseen her arrival? And worse, what of Sakura?

_No! It is not possible! _Logic dictated that Syaoran simply had not had the time . . . but judging from her looks, the Princess was at least eight months pregnant already. Yet hadn't Syaoran already been seeing Sakura in dreams back then?

"Pardon me, my lady, but . . . where did you get this?" Eriol's voice was tight and tense.

"I . . ." Princess Mei Hua drew back a bit, hugging her belly protectively. "Syaoran gave it to me . . . just a few weeks ago . . ."

She was beginning to look afraid, and Eriol put up a reassuring hand.

"I apologize. Put your mind at ease. I realize someone gave this to you. But it couldn't have been Syaoran, because he's been here all this time . . . and we can attest to it. He has been here with his wife, the Lady Sakura." _And two nights ago, he consummated his marriage to Sakura_, Eriol added in his mind.

The Princess put a hand to her mouth. "Please, believe me! He asked me to come here. I will submit to any test you ask of me!" she pleaded, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"She is who she says she is," a voice rang out, overly loud in the stillness of the morning. Eriol did not turn but he knew it was Sakura.

"Lady Sakura . . ." Eriol began, but Sakura coldly waved him off.

"It is clear that Syaoran has put me aside," she announced, making the guards and the Princess gasp. "I will escort his new wife into the stronghold."

"No," Eriol boldly stood between Sakura and the Princess. "This is wrong! Listen to me, Sakura-san, I can find out what's going on, you're making a mistake. . ."

_Forgive me, Eriol__-san,_ Sakura said in her mind. A ringing slap met Eriol in the face, and he did not bother concealing his astonishment.

"Sakura-san!"

"Shut up. You and your cousin of lies," Sakura hissed. "I should have listened to Lao Hu. You knew Syaoran had taken another woman!"

Now that sounded wrong. But before Eriol could say anything, Sakura had taken the reins and whipped the horses into moving.

_This is not like Sakura! _Eriol tried to follow but Sakura took a turn and slammed the castle gates behind her using magic.

In the cart, next to the grim-looking Sakura, Princess Mei Hua looked at her, frightened. But near the castle, Sakura stopped the horses then motioned her off the cart. Whimpering in fear, the Princess then let herself be dragged to a recess.

"Swear to me your silence," Sakura said roughly, a dagger pressed to the Princess' neck. "You will not speak of what I will tell you now!"

"I . . . what?"

"You must swear it!" Sakura, herself close to tears, said. "We don't have much time!"

Afraid of the wild-eyed woman, from whom she could feel great power, Princess Mei Hua nodded. "I do, I swear it . . ."

At that, Sakura sagged, and her grip on the dagger loosened. "Thank Clow. Now you must listen to me."

"P-please . . . w-who are y-you?" Mei Hua asked, terrified.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"I am Syaoran's wife, Sakura," she said softly, and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Or at least, I was. He needs to put me aside now to marry you."

Gasping in horror, Mei Hua stared at Sakura. "You're his wife! I didn't know . . . I can't . . . I could never . . ."

Not looking at her, Sakura said sadly, "You **have** to. If you refuse to marry Syaoran, your child will die. And so will Syaoran." The Princess put a hand over her mouth, which had come agape in horror. "Your father is destined to kill him if Syaoran does not marry you. Do you truly want that?"

"No . . ." Tears began to flood the Princess' eyes.

Sakura abhorred herself for having to threaten this innocent woman, just her age. Should she tell the Princess that Syaoran was not this child's father, as she knew from her dreams? The poor Princess had been tricked cruelly, but she was the only way Sakura could see to save Syaoran now, and Sakura would rather see him cared for by a woman who loved him than dead at this woman's father's hand.

"Was it . . . was it all a lie then?" The Princess, not looking at Sakura either, spoke in a tiny voice. "Did Syaoran not love me?"

"If I tell you the truth," and Sakura stared fixedly at the wall in front of her, "you cannot turn back from what I will ask you to do."

"Tell me then," the Princess said quietly.

"Someone else seduced you, in Syaoran's form," Sakura said, sparing no words. "You were—are—a pawn. You have been used—and I too shall use you because I need to save the only man I have ever loved. But your price is your silence. You will never tell him of all I have told you."

Silence. Then . . .

"Who was he?" There was steel in the Princess' voice.

"Who?"

"The one who seduced me. Give me his name."

"You believe me? You ask for no proof of what I say?" Sakura said incredulously. "I came prepared with proof . . ."

"All I want is the name of the man who did this to me," Mei Hua cut Sakura off abruptly. "Proof is nothing to me. I know truth when I hear it. Give me his name!"

"Li Lao Hu," Sakura said.

The Princess said nothing, but she caressed her stomach gently. Both her eyes and Sakura's were dry now.

"What would you have me do?"

Sakura turned to the Princess Mei Hua, who looked defeated.

"You . . . I did not mean to hurt you," Sakura began.

"I know," Mei Hua laughed bitterly. "But I was born to be used. Even my family says I am worthless."

"You can't just give up!" Sakura stared at Mei Hua.

Mei Hua turned to Sakura, her eyes dull.

"All I lived for was to be loved. I thought I had found that—but it was a lie. Now I am here on false pretenses . . ."

"You will be Syaoran's wife. You will love him and be faithful and you will watch over his health and happiness for the rest of his life," Sakura said in an anguished tone. "Is that not enough? Perhaps love can come from that . . ."

"No. He chose you. He will always have you in his heart," Mei Hua said softly. "How can I live with that?"

Stunned, Sakura realized that her plan might not succeed. Not this way, at least. _I had intended to make another victim in the name of saving Syaoran,_ she realized.

"I'm so sorry . . ." Sakura turned to Mei Hua. "I thought this was the only way out . . ."

"You thought?" Mei Hua laughed bitterly. "Did you speak to him whom you love the most about your course of action?"

"No, I . . ."

"How can you say you love him if you do not trust him?" Mei Hua looked into Sakura's eyes. "If it had been me, I would have told him . . . immediately. We would have found a way . . . together."

Speechless, Sakura realized the Princess was right, and she slumped to the ground.

"What have I done?"

"Acted rashly?" Mei Hua was talking to her belly. "If I had the love you have, I would fight for it. You who wield magic trust in it and visions too much. You forget human nature. I would give anything to be you, to be loved like you—and you want to throw it all away."

A long silence passed between the two, then Sakura rose to her feet.

"You're right," she said. "There has to be another way!"

Mei Hua just looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"A way to make sure everything will be all right! There has to be!"

"There always is, I agree," said another voice, and both young women whirled towards the source of the sound.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Continues in Chapter 14**

**xXxSxSxXx**

Who do you think was listening to them? Leave a review! Thank you for reading this far; this will end by Chapter 16! I hope to have another chapter up in a month or so


	14. Lifting the Veils

**Spoil of War 14 (Edited to fix spacing problems)  
**

**Lifting the Veils**

Touya had seen battlefield injuries before but what could he do against a magical injury like Yukito's? His body seemed intact, but the way he was thrashing, jerking, and foaming at the lips, Touya felt a sinking sensation, and a hollow of fear formed somewhere in the region of his stomach. He wanted to scream his fury into the storm but fought his emotions, knowing that losing control would not help at all. He had to at least _try_ to save Yukito!

"Do you have a healer?" he shouted above the noise of the rain at Wang.

_Yes, __but __she __is__ too __far,_ Wang thought. He nonetheless nodded and turned, sprinting towards the stable where their fastest horses were kept. For this man—the brother of the beautiful Lady Sakura Li, the man whom he could sense was a noble and honorable one—he would at least try.

Then they heard it: the sound of mighty wings. Touya's archers took aim, but the dark angel quietly landed next to Touya and a simple hand gesture from him made them lower their bows.

The dark angel looked at Touya, and bowed his head, saying, "Thank you. My name is Yue." Yue touched Yukito's forehead. He then stood up; without looking at Touya, he said, "Why did you not order your men to fire at me?"

"There was no need," Touya said simply. "You . . . you are not a threat."

Yue looked down. "You understand nonhumans like me then. Just like him," and he indicated Yukito. "I told that man not to try and kill you," he said softly, yet Touya could hear every word.

"Who tried to kill Yukito?" Touya demanded, misunderstanding Yue's words.

Yue looked up with dull eyes. "Not him. You, brother of Lady Sakura. He—my master—he did not understand the consequences."

"Who was it?" Touya bellowed. "Who is your master!"

No hesitation; Yue looked up and answered quickly. "Li Lao Hu, cousin to your sister's husband. Lao Hu wants to destroy the Lis, take your sister, and father a new line of Lis on her," Yue said bluntly. "And now that you're here he wanted to kill you and take your power too."

Touya closed his eyes, not replying—how could he hate someone he had never met?

"Do you want him to live?" Yue asked quietly, indicating Yukito.

"Of course." Touya said. "But there is no hope . . ."

A small smile quirked the corners of Yue's mouth. "How can you be Lady Sakura's brother when you do not believe that everything will be all right?"

"But how . . ." Touya made a barely controlled gesture. "How can he live?"

Yue bent down, touching his lips to Yukito's. The junction of their mouths glowed, then he raised his head and turned to Touya.

"Lend me your dagger."

Touya realized what Yue was about to do. "And why should I do that? Why would you want to save someone you do not know?"

Yue stood up to face Touya. "Because I will ask you to swear to kill Lao Hu in return."

"He is your master," Touya said.

"No longer," Yue bit off angrily. "He killed my brother, just like that, like we were nothing. All I want is for him to suffer like we did!"

Touya swore under his breath. Could he trust this Yue? How could this not be a trick? Yet his mind assured him that it was not—and his premonitions were to be trusted.

As if reading his mind, Yue said, "No, I cannot possess him—I am in essence merely concentrated magical energy and I do not truly have a will of my own. Rather, my magical energy will help fix his body. A little rest, and he will be all right." He held out his hand. "Make your promise. Kill Lao Hu and end this."

Seeing Touya's hesitation, he added, "If you do so, you will spare your sister the burden of slaying Lao Hu—because she might do so if Lao Hu harms her husband."

"She would never!" The words were ripped from Touya.

Yue's quiet response was, "And you would not want the death of he who did this?" He indicated Yukito. "Decide now. Either way I will give myself to whoever will destroy Lao Hu."

Yukito suddenly drew in a rattling wheeze of a breath, and Touya froze; it was a death-rattle, one he'd heard many times before. _No!__ Yukito __must __live!_

What did he have to lose? "I promise," Touya said as held out the dagger. Something in him was telling him to trust the dark angel.

Yue accepted the dagger, then bent down. He joined his lips to Yukito's again and plunged the dagger into where his own heart would have been. Light exploded, and Touya and his men threw up their hands to shield themselves from the light; even the sound of the rain was temporarily extinguished. When the light faded, Yue was gone, but Yukito was encased in a strange featherlike cocoon that radiated more light. Soon it faded, and when it did, Yukito lay on the ground, breathing softly and peacefully.

Wang, who had made his way back as soon as he'd seen Yue arrive, said softly, "We have room at the stronghold. Follow me. You and your men can rest there until General Syaoran and Lady Sakura arrive."

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran had spent the better part of the day hidden away, meditating. He hadn't done so in a long while, something which, he knew, did no credit to his training as a warrior and martial artist. So much was happening, so fast, and it was becoming confusing. It was a wrench not to come back to Sakura, but he needed this time to clear his mind. How, after all, could he protect the woman he loved if he could not think straight?

"The forest for the trees," he whispered to himself. "The smoke without fire. The ground beneath the fog. I shall see through and past them to the truth."

Images of Sakura smiling, laughing, making love to him. Images of his family, of his troop of warriors—men he considered friends—of those who had died beneath his sword . . . he did not fight the whirlwind of thoughts and instead let his mind float, unencumbered by thoughts and feelings. He was a blank slate; he was ether; he was not Sakura's husband or lover, he was not the general of the Li forces, he was not the son of Yelan Li or brother to four sisters. He simply was.

Now the memory pressed upon him, urgent and demanding. He could hear Fei Mei scolding him again, and he let his memory take him there. In unguided meditation, thoughts turned to memories for a reason, and he let the scene wash over him so that he could see it with fresh eyes.

_"Whatever__ happens, _**do**** not**** tell**_ Sakura __you __foresaw __this,"__ Syaoran __said__ quietly__ as __he,__ Eriol,__ and __Fei__ Mei__ began__ to __walk__ towards __the__ courtyard._

_"She__ needs__ to __know!"__ Fei__ Mei __hissed.__" Something __is__ wrong;__ Mama__ said__ she __is __a __very __powerful __dreamseer, __and __for __me __to __see __something __she __didn't__ . . . __Syaoran, __you _**must **_tell __her!"_

_"No, she does not need to know! She will not forgive herself," Syaoran said roughly. "Instead I want to know why she isn't dreaming. Have I . . . Did I . . . pollute her?" he asked urgently. "Am I preventing her from having her dreams?"_

_"There is a spell I can try to see if someone or something is interfering with her dreams, but it requires her full cooperation," Eriol began._

_"No," Syaoran said flatly. "Full cooperation means telling her what you're doing and why. Sakura will not take the news well . . . she already doubts herself because she cannot dream. I don't want her punishing herself. When Fuutie . . . when she did not get her dream in time to save Fuutie, she . . ."_

_"She will feel worse if you do not say anything! This is not the way to protect your wife!" Fei Mei drew on her cloak, and was helped onto her horse by Syaoran's guards._

_"Enough," Syaoran said quietly as he glanced at his warriors. "Fei Mei, I trust you will for once obey me on this." He swung himself up on his own horse—a horse Fuutie had nicknamed Starshine. It seemed so long ago, yet the thought still pained him._

_"You need to keep communication lines open with Sakura-chan," Fei Mei argued doggedly. "If you want love to truly blossom between you, you cannot keep secrets of this kind from her!"_

**She needs to know.**

Syaoran almost started; seen from his quiet state, he realized that he was treating Sakura like a spoil of war—a thing to be protected.

Not as a partner. Not as an equal. Not as his wife.

And had he not told himself over and over that if he married, he would not want a shrinking violet or a damsel in distress? Had it not been Sakura's independence, her ability to do things that had made him fall in love to begin with?

She was his ally. She was the dreamseer, but it did not define who she was. And it was she who needed to know what was going on in his head. If he lost her—Syaoran almost cried out—if he lost her trust and love, what then?

But the trance was not through with him. Again he saw himself going to the scenes of the aftermath of each attacked village, seeing the deaths again, seeing the landscapes, ruined and barren . . .

**Wait!**

He willed his mind to stillness, literally reentering each scene. Magic always leaves a trace—he could almost hear his instructors telling him that again. In his memory, he sat in the ruins of a cottage, and reached for the magic. Since it was a memory, and it was faint, he needed to focus. Syaoran commanded his senses to _touch, __taste,__ feel,__ see,__ hear_. Patiently he stayed in the memory as long as it took for him to get what he needed, what he and Eriol had missed in their anger and emotional responses.

A magical signature, full of hate and malice. Syaoran patiently followed the traces, and soon he found the source. A face so like his own, but darkened and made ugly with cruelty.

**You!**

But why? Why would he . . .

Abruptly Syaoran was taken back to the first time he presented Sakura at court, but this time he saw the scene from outside his body. He realized that, had he not been so preoccupied with Sakura, so focused on keeping Lao Hu's treacherous attention from her, he would have seen something.

Lao Hu had been goading him. Now Syaoran saw his eyes, glittering and cruel, and his tiny smile when Syaoran had declared Sakura a 'spoil of war.'

Now Syaoran considered what being a spoil of war meant for Sakura. Yes, he'd meant to protect her, but there were complex rules governing the spoil of war principle. And then there were the treaties . . .

_I'm a royal. Under some treaties royals cannot marry a spoil of war . . ._

Syaoran's eyes blinked open. Finally, he had the last piece of the puzzle. Finally, he understood how he had wronged Sakura by claiming her as a spoil of war, and he was almost overwhelmed by guilt and anger at himself. He knew he needed to make things right!

A small light dancing near him told him Eriol had sent him a message, and he let it deliver its words to him.

_Princess Mei Hua of the Lins is here. She has your sword. She is pregnant. Says you're the father. If true, under treaty you must marry her. I know you're not the father! Need to see you immediately._

He needed several minutes to compose himself. Syaoran could sense that he was almost too late to make things right—and now Lao Hu had thrown him the kind of problem that perfectly took advantage of the mess he had helped create!

Why had he not noticed that his sword was missing? Now the Princess had it—and since he and Sakura had not had the time to really get to know each other, it would complicate things. Knowing Sakura the way he did, he knew she would not suspect him of infidelity. Instead, she would probably see through to the heart of the problem—she would realize that Syaoran was being set up to die.

And worse, she might have taken matters in her own hands by now, not knowing the key facts, not understanding . . . because he had hidden the truth from her.

Forcing his body up from where he had lain, Syaoran broke into a run, tracing Sakura's presence and following it to where she was.

**Please don't let me be too late!**

**xXxSxSxXx**

"That is something to be concerned about, Fei Mei," Yelan Li said calmly. Fei Mei had just told her mother about her earlier argument with her brother Syaoran, and then her terrifying vision of a princess of the Lin family who would bring ruin to Syaoran and Sakura's marriage with her.

"You know my brother. His pride won't let him see how stupid he's being! Ma-ma, you must do something!" Fei Mei pleaded.

"But what?" The sorceress-queen threw up her hands. "We have nothing to show Sakura-chan or Syaoran as proof. We can't set them against a girl who is nothing but an innocent pawn. And you say that girl is about to arrive at the castle, pregnant—and convinced that Syaoran is the father?"

"I cannot see the father," Fei Mei said. "But yes, she thinks Syaoran fathered her child."

Queen Yelan sighed. "There must be a way to show that while a Li fathered her child, it is not Syaoran."

"Do you think Eriol could help us?"

"He's preparing for his own wedding. With much vigor, I might add." Yelan smiled; at least _that_ romance was going well.

"Maybe I should ride out to meet this Princess Mei Hua," Fei Mei said. "Talk to her before she arrives here and . . ."

"And say what?" Yelan asked.

"I don't know but . . ." Whatever Fei Mei was about to say was lost when the doors to their private chambers were flung open with magic. Eriol stood there, looking alarmed; a red handprint was on one of his cheeks.

"Sakura-san . . . something's very wrong," Eriol gasped.

"You might want to close the doors first," Yelan said calmly.

"Oh . . . right." Eriol took a deep breath, closed the doors, then at a slight signal from Yelan, he cast a spell that would keep eavesdroppers from using magical and normal means to listen to them.

Yelan and Fei Mei looked at his cheek, then exchanged glances.

"She's here, Ma-ma, I told you!"

Eriol immediately understood. "You foresaw the Princess' arrival?"

Fei Mei nodded.

Yelan sighed. "How did Sakura-chan react?"

Touching his cheek ruefully, Eriol said, "The wrong way. At first I believed her act but now Sakura-san thinks she must leave Syaoran. And I cannot find her and the Princess Mei Hua. They are somewhere in the castle . . ."

"The trouble with seeing the future is, the more of us look into it, the more muddied the future becomes," Yelan said. "I think we will have to rely on Sakura to make the right decisions."

"But without the knowledge of the truth, how can she?" Fei Mei argued. "She probably thinks that leaving here is the only way to save all of us. The Lins are coming, and they have a powerful hidden ally. They bring the stench of war with them, and . . ."

A knock on the large wooden doors surprised them, and with a gesture they flew open to reveal the Princess Tomoyo.

"I have been reading the Lin-Li treaty," she said softly as she carried a large scroll. "I'm afraid Lao Hu may use Sakura's status as a spoil of war to invalidate Sakura's marriage to Syaoran." Her expression was grim.

"I realize that," said Yelan. "But Syaoran felt he had no other option to protect her, as she had no legal status here."

"There is a way around this. But nobody is going to like it," Tomoyo said slowly.

"Least of all Syaoran," Eriol agreed.

"Then it all depends on Sakura now," Yelan said quietly.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"Syaoran," whispered Mei Hua. She shrank back as Syaoran strode towards Sakura. He stopped upon hearing his name, and turned to the Princess.

"My apologies," he said quietly. " There is much to explain to you, but now, I need to speak to my wife. Please . . ."

She nodded, and looked at Sakura.

_Why__ is __he __here? _Sakura wondered. _How __much __of __our __conversation __did __he__ overhear?_

As if he'd read her mind, Syaoran turned to her. "I heard everything."

"No," Sakura whispered. "No, Syaoran, please . . ." She had not expected him to be there, to be so near . . . "Please, you can't be here . . ." She swallowed hard. If he'd heard everything then he should know why she had to do what she did!

"Apologies, Princess. This is partly my fault," Syaoran said. "Given your condition, you should be resting." He turned to help Mei Hua sit down on the cart seat, then turned back to Sakura.

"It was necessary," Sakura began. "I saw . . . it was terrible, I can't tell you! But I . . ." Why couldn't she explain? Sakura bit back tears, furious at herself for being so emotional.

And he seemed to understand. "I think I know what you're planning. But this is not the way, Sakura," he said softly. Once Syaoran reached her, he took her into his arms. "I am sorry for what I've done in the name of protecting you," he said as he held her.

"Wh-what?" Why was he apologizing?

"Please forgive me. My mistake—my mistake was not trusting you. As an equal. As my wife, as my love. In protecting you I reduced you to a spoil of war—and I dishonored my vow when we married." He pulled away and looked at her; his brown eyes were gentle, pleading for her to listen. "Leaving me to marry the Princess is not the solution. You don't know everything you need to know. Not yet."

Sakura bit her lip, wondering what to say, but he wasn't through yet. "We need to fight this together. We need to know what the other is doing, always, and we need to face this threat with a plan. Lao Hu plans to kill us all, except for you. You . . . you he wants as his wife," his voice trailed off to a whisper.

Her eyes widened. So he knew!

"How did you figure that out? I saw it in a dream!" Sakura blurted.

Syaoran shook his head ruefully. "The signs were there but we were blind to it." He told her of how he'd finally realized the truth while in a meditative trance. Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran began to tell her everything she had missed—the tragedies she had not seen, the carnage in the villages, and about the treaty between the Lins and the Lis. How the spoil of war clause he had used to protect her would now be the very clause Lao Hu would use to undo their marriage.

The Princess watched them silently, her own mind racing. Her father had always thought her the fool, never noticing the keen mind she possessed, simply because she was a girl. Something was not right. What was she missing?

_How__ they__ love__ each __other,_ she thought wistfully. Syaoran's body was constantly poised protectively towards Sakura, and he held her hand reassuringly as they talked. Sakura seemed a little less demonstrative, but when Mei Hua focused her attention closer, she could see how Sakura's eyes lit up.

_She__ was __a __fool!_Mei Hua thought, frustrated. How could Sakura have tried to leave this man, even to save him? _I__ was __right __to __force __her__ to __see __her __impulsiveness __and __recklessness!_

Had it been she, Mei Hua would never even have thought of leaving a man who adored her that much. Although the nagging feeling that something was wrong refused to leave her, and she tried to figure out why she wasn't responding to Syaoran the way she had before. What was wrong with her? No, it wasn't just the clear love he had for Sakura; Mei Hua already knew that, had in fact chastised Sakura about it. It was Syaoran.

_He is not like how he was in my bedchambers . . ._

Yes, she realized Sakura had told her the truth—that this was not the man who had been her lover, but seeing Syaoran had made a part of her hope, begging the fates that Sakura was wrong, that this was _**her **_Syaoran.

Wrapping her cloak around her to stave off the chill of the setting sun, the Princess settled herself in to observe Syaoran quietly instead. Mei Hua was determined to find her own answers, and she would not be denied.

Syaoran made no attempt to hide what he was telling Sakura, and when he was done telling her everything, he said, "I walked into Lao Hu's trap by claiming you as a spoil of war. These attacks—I did not realize it until now. They were diversions." He turned to the Princess with a sorrowful look on his face.

"As were you, my lady. I am sorry you had to get caught up in all of this, and I . . ." He broke off when he noticed how intently the Princess was looking at him.

_His __eyes_, Mei Hua thought. _Something __is__ wrong__ with__ his__ eyes_.

Yet his aspect was familiar. Was this not the man who had laid with her, who had given her his seed and whose child she now carried?

_I have to know!_

"Is something the matter?" Syaoran's eyes were concerned, and he released Sakura, taking a tentative step towards the Princess. "I can call a healer if you feel pain, or . . ."

He was silenced when the Princess came forward, touching his face with her hands. Syaoran didn't even glance at Sakura; he knew she would be watching, and would understand what the Princess was doing.

_He__ feels__ wrong.__ He__ does __not__ have __the__ aura __of__ passion,__ that__ wildness __at__ the __core.__But __he__ has __to__ be __the __man__ who __was__ in __my __bed!_ a voice in her insisted.

Speaking gently, without removing his face from the Princess' hands, Syaoran began, "I did not father your child. I'm sorry you were deceived in such a monstrous manner, but we will do what we can to help you. I promise it."

His eyes. They were an amber shade, alight with kindness, and Mei Hua blinked. The eyes were wrong.

Every nerve screamed at the Princess: _He__'__s __the __one.__ He__'__s __not __the __one.__ He__'__s __your __Syaoran. __He __cannot __be __your __Syaoran!_

And with no warning, and no apology to Sakura, she tiptoed and caught Syaoran's lips with her own.

**End of Chapter 14; continues in Chapter 15.**

**xXxSxSxXx**

Hi!

First, I apologize for being away so long. So much happened at work and in my personal life that I stopped writing for a long while. But like I said before, writing is something I can't live without. I may not be a bestselling writer or anything like that but I love writing. I'll be finishing Spoil of War first, and am reviewing my notes for Accidental Playboy-which I am tempted to rewrite, ugh! I may take some time for another update, but this story has been outlined and will end by Chapter 16. Thank you for sticking around, and I hope you can review and let me know how I'm doing :)


	15. An Undertaking

**Spoil of War 15**

**An Undertaking**

(**Previously:** _Syaoran interrupts Sakura and the Princess Mei Hua—who kisses him_.)

(Thank you's and responses at the end!)

Syaoran did not resist the Princess' kiss, but neither did he respond to it; he quietly looked straight over her head and did not fight her. Sakura gasped, but did nothing. She knew Mei Hua was looking for something—and she knew the princess would not find it in Syaoran. A wave of pity for the poor Princess washed over her, but she kept her face straight because to show her pity would be to insult the other woman.

Mei Hua's lips fluttered over Syaoran's and she could feel no response in him. The Syaoran she had kissed was lustful, aggressive, and wild. Something wicked seemed to be in him; it had attracted her, the idea of the forbidden, of something difficult to understand, of something – dangerous.

But.

A steady core burned in this Syaoran, and he was a patient, quiet person—even stoic. Oh, he could be brutal too, just like her Syaoran. He just lacked the passion of her Syaoran . . .

No, that was wrong. He was not _**her **_Syaoran—and even then, he had not been the real Syaoran. Her Syaoran had been a lie, an illusion created to fool her.

Only one person made this Syaoran passionate—and it was not her. It was the confused, scared, yet brave green-eyed young woman who was standing there, watching Mei Hua kiss her husband.

The Syaoran she had known . . . A tear slipped from her eyes, and her chest tightened, almost as if her heart were squeezing in on itself. So her Syaoran had all been a lie. He had been her world and he'd acted like she was his. She thought that she'd found a reason to live. Twenty years without love, twenty years of being considered worthless and a waste—how painful it was to have the possibility of ending two lonely decades dangled before her then snatched away. Mei Hua could feel Syaoran's steady heartbeat, and she knew . . . Sakura had not lied to her. This man belonged, body and soul, to the woman next to her.

_He is not mine. He will never be mine. And the one I thought was mine . . . it was a lie . . ._

She pulled away and looked into Syaoran's eyes. His steady, unwavering amber gaze looked at her with compassion and understanding. They did not need to exchange words. His kindness made it worse, and she closed her eyes to keep herself from crying. She would not cry, not in front of these two. Their pity would be worse than their scorn—not that they would ever feel the second emotion for her. She did not want pity!

The Princess had learned from long suffering and the cruel treatment of her family that tears rarely helped. At best she got to express her sorrow—but what worth was it when she knew the sorrow would continue?

No, she needed to find a solution to her own problems. It was the **only **way.

Even in her misery, Mei Hua could not bear to inflict sorrow on others, having known its pain for a long time. What hurt even more was seeing the sympathetic looks in Sakura's and Syaoran's eyes: emerald and amber, deep with a kindness she had rarely known in her life.

Amber . . . Syaoran had amber eyes that flickered to dark brown and back to light amber . . .

_Black. Black eyes! My Syaoran had black eyes!_

Slowly, an unfamiliar rage began to fill Mei Hua. _I have been seduced! I have been used! _How much sorrow would she have to endure? Why had she been so cruelly tricked? The Princess now realized that two innocent people had placed in her path for her to punish with her presence . . . and using the terms of the Lin-Li treaty. She clenched her fists, breathing slowly to calm herself down.

_I have been used by a monster! And now, I carry his child!_

Mei Hua turned to Sakura. Still looking at Syaoran, she said softly, in a dangerous tone, "Tell me his name again."

Sakura swallowed, feeling the rage building in the other woman, and understanding who she meant. She answered, "His name is Lao Hu."

"And he wants you?" the Princess continued in a voice gone icy cold with control.

Syaoran explained how he'd claimed Sakura as a spoil of war to protect her from Lao Hu—and how that gambit had now backfired in light of the Lin-Li treaty. Then, sparing no details, he told the story of how Lao Hu had killed people in order to be able to blame Sakura for not having foreseen what would happen.

A long silence followed. Syaoran waited patiently, and Sakura's mind raced, as did the Princess'. Sakura spoke first, the words to a spell to conceal them from magical and physical spying.

As if they'd agreed on it, Mei Hua waited for Sakura to finish, then flatly, she said to Syaoran, "You fool. You gave him everything he needed. But it's too late to do anything about it now, except to seem like you will give him what he wants. You've been backed into a corner, and the only way out is to be like the snake—to slither and misdirect."

"You have a plan," Syaoran said.

"I do."

"And it involves Sakura," he said softly.

She nodded, then turned to Sakura. "The one who will bear the brunt of this is you. If all this was done out of a lust for you, then only you can be the bait. Can you do what I will tell you to do? Because I can teach you how to lure this snake into a trap he cannot wiggle free from."

Sakura nodded, swallowing a bit nervously; Syaoran reached out and took her hand in his reassuringly.

The Princess turned to Syaoran, whose eyes flickered to Sakura's. She nodded at him as well, and Syaoran knew that the worst thing he could say was anything along the lines of, _"I forbid it, Sakura, it's too dangerous!" _

Instead, he said softly, "I trust you—and I believe you can make everything all right."

Buoyed by Syaoran's simple words and the force of emotion behind them, Sakura turned to Mei Hua, her face open, and waited for the other woman's directions.

Satisfied, Mei Hua continued. "Before we begin, I have three conditions. First, we will run our plan by the elders you trust in this family." When Sakura and Syaoran nodded, she said briskly, "Then let us go to them, stealthily. Only those you trust."

Syaoran nodded, then began a spell; the stone wall next to them shimmered then turned into a door. "This will take us to my quarters." A flicker of his fingers, and two tiny balls materialized in front of them. "This will alert my mother and Eriol. They will meet us there. Now come, before someone sees us."

"Wait," the Princess said. "Under the terms of the treaty Sakura cannot harm me. If we are to trap that . . ." and here, her icy control faltered, as did her voice. She closed her eyes briefly. "Sakura-san, I must ask you to pretend to indulge in treachery. I will need your blade to cut myself. This will seem like you attacked me, which will justify your pretense of running to that Lao Hu, to ask him for sanctuary."

"No!" Sakura gasped. "I can't let you hurt yourself. You're pregnant! Let me use my blood!"

Mei Hua shook her head sadly. "My blood must be left behind as evidence. Otherwise that . . . he will know. I am sure he is waiting for something like this—and I am sure he has spies everywhere. They have seen us together, and they saw what you did at the gate—which is a good thing. Let us not waste the opportunity you have created. People have seen the seeming hostility you have towards me and they know you took me away. Let them draw the wrong conclusions—we need people to think you hate me so that they can report it to that man. We don't have much time. Let's lull him into a false sense of security. Quickly, now."

Syaoran, who understood that the Princess intended to lay a trail which would allow Sakura to go to Lao Hu unsuspected, quietly nodded at Sakura. "She's right."

Sakura drew the blade she'd used to pretend to threaten the Princess and silently handed it to her. Mei Hua drew it across the fleshy part of her palm, winced, then let the blood fall to the ground. She handed the blade back to Sakura, who sheathed it without wiping it. Syaoran nodded when she looked at him—Sakura understood that false evidence needed to be planted on her blade.

He turned to the Princess, admiring her wit and bravery. Realizing that another apology to her or commenting on her bravery would insult her, he merely said, "We need to get our plans together. Come now." And he ushered the two women through the door, checking behind them to make sure they were unobserved—which, in a stroke of rare luck, they were.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Lao Hu threw his head back and laughed. He'd felt the dark Yue dying—although it puzzled and annoyed him somewhat that the power invested in Yue had not returned to him. Had the power contained in Yue simply dissipated? What a damned waste. No cause for worry, though; he could always make another, so long as he murdered the right Lis.

And now, a servant had breathlessly brought him news that made him happy. His servants had long learned that rewards came from bringing him good news, and this particular serving boy had seen the Princess Mei Hua arrive.

He couldn't remember the boy's name, but he was one of many who were like sheep, serving the Lis like livestock. But, Lao Hu thought, sheep can be bought and this one is stupid enough to be cheap.

The boy swallowed, and said, "My Lord, you offered a reward to anyone who saw the Lady Sakura . . ."

"Yes, yes, I know, boy! Give me your news again. The Lady Sakura . . . slapped . . . my little bastard brother?" Lao Hu gasped between laughs.

"Yes, Lord Lao Hu."

"And what did she say?"

"Lady Sakura arrived as Lord Eriol was questioning the princess. She said, 'She is who she says she is,' my Lord. It was like she knew what and who the princess was."

Lao Hu's gloating smile spread across his face. His false dreams had worked and Sakura had taken the bait. "Go on."

"She said, 'It is clear that Syaoran has put me aside,' then she took the Princess and said 'I will escort his new wife into the stronghold'."

"Good boy," Lao Hu smiled. "You remember the words well. Continue until you get to my favorite part."

"Lord Eriol stood between them and tried to make the Lady Sakura stop, and she slapped him and said, 'Shut up. You and your cousin of lies. I should have listened to Lao Hu. You knew Syaoran had taken another woman!' My Lord, she was so angry . . . it is feared she harmed the Princess because they have not been seen in some time."

Practically dancing with glee, Lao Hu turned his back on his servant to hide his emotions. "You have done very well." He crossed over to a cabinet, and smirked. "What is the reward you desire?"

The delight on the boy's face showed. "There is this girl in the village . . . and my Lord, all I ask is money to learn a trade . . ."

_Idiot! He could have asked for anything and he asks me for spare change! _Lao Hu began to laugh. "You fool. You do not need a trade to win the girl." He swept a hand to show the boy where a small bag of coins lay. "Take that . . . and this. Put this in her food and you won't need anything else." _Now watch him become my loyal servant!_

The vial contained a potion which he'd tried to use on Sakura previously. It would fool the girl into thinking the servant was whoever she desired the most, through her dreams—and the money had been stolen from the Li elders he'd murdered some time ago. But the boy's expression turned elated, then almost sheep-like in gratitude, and he bowed before Lao Hu.

"You are generous, Lord."

Lao Hu interpreted the light in the boy's eyes as greed. His own generosity amazed him sometimes. "Keep your eyes open, then. As for the Lady Sakura, bring her to me immediately!"

"But Lord, what about her husband?" the boy asked. "I cannot do that . . ."

Lao Hu sneered; _what an ignorant idiot!_ "Their marriage is not real. Lady Sakura will need me soon; her marriage to Prince Syaoran is invalid because he claimed her as a spoil of war. Under the terms of the Lin-Li treaty, he cannot marry a spoil of war if he has impregnated a Lin! Now Sakura is angry, and I command you to stay near her so that you can conduct her to me when the right time comes!"

"Yes, my Lord!" The boy, who was named Tai, bowed himself out of Lao Hu's presence, then once the door closed, he left Lao Hu's quarters in the Li stronghold. Careful to be unobserved, he passed through the back route towards Eriol Hiiragizawa's quarters.

Once in the corridor, his sheeplike features suddenly sharpened. The Lord Eriol Hiiragizawa was always right—he'd used the words Eriol had taught him to use earlier, and Lao Hu had responded exactly the way Eriol had said he would. It would buy them time to hide the arrival of the general from Tomoeda, as Lao Hu had never thought to inquire about anything else. That general was the Lady Sakura's brother—and for the kind, sweet Lady Sakura, Tai would do anything. She had, after all, comforted him and fed him after . . . after what had inspired him to play this dangerous role with Lao Hu. And—his pride swelled at the thought—he would be helping to protect her from that snake of a man.

Tai was grateful that he'd succeeded with his stupid farm boy act. Lao Hu had even provided, without any prodding, the potion of forbidden love—Tai clutched the bottle in his hand and smiled. Lord Eriol would know what this nasty concoction did . . . and perhaps it would be more evidence against that monstrous, twisted Li!

Now Tai would return to Eriol to report on Lao Hu—the murderer of his mother and the rest of his village. He would pay with his life—and that was all the reward the boy needed.

**xXxSxSxXx**

The Princess Mei Hua looked around her. In the chamber, gathered around a table, were the Li princesses Fan Ren, Fei Mei, and Shiefa, and Queen Yelan. Eriol Hiiragizawa sat next to an unfamiliar princess with lavender eyes and long, dark, curling hair, but their body language told Mei Hua that they were lovers. Syaoran sealed the door behind himself and Sakura, and pulled out chairs for her and the Princess.

Sakura stole a sheepish glance at Eriol, wanting desperately to apologize for what she had done earlier. But Eriol smiled serenely at her, and motioned at her to sit down. "We have more important concerns, Sakura-san. Do make yourself comfortable."

Though she knew she had been forgiven, she still felt utterly embarrassed. She had, after all, humiliated him by slapping him in public. But the twinkle in Eriol's eye told her it was all right—that he had, by some miracle, understood what she had been up to. She smiled back, and turned to the rest of the table.

"I regret we cannot offer you a better welcome," Yelan Li began without preamble, addressing the Princess Mei Hua. "But time is of the essence." She introduced everyone to Mei Hua, then asked Syaoran, "How much does she know?"

"She knows everything—even Lao Hu's deception," Syaoran said. He nodded to Mei Hua. "You mentioned three conditions, though you've only said one. What are the other two?"

Mei Hua drew a deep breath. "Your promise that my child shall be cared for, no matter what, if anything happens to me. You will raise her as your own . . . I know she is a girl."

"You can't assume something will happen to you," Syaoran protested. "But yes, we, the Lis, make that promise."

She nodded, then, "Finally, should I have the chance to do so, I wish to blood my blade on this Lao Hu's blood first."

Seeing it was pointless to tell her how dangerous it would be, Syaoran and Eriol glanced at each other, then at Queen Yelan, then they all nodded. "All right."

Mei Hua, satisfied, said, "Let's begin."

Eriol began to speak; though his words were spoken quickly, his voice was reassuringly calm. "We know this, at least. Lao Hu intends to use the spoil of war clause to invalidate Sakura's marriage to Syaoran, then the Li-Lin treaty to force Syaoran to marry you, based on the assumption that Syaoran has fathered your child. That, he hopes, will drive Sakura into his arms. Now we know the Lin army is marching on us, thanks to this message," and Eriol held up the threat sent by the Lins. "He intends for Syaoran to reject you and for Syaoran to be killed as a result—along with the rest of us."

"I would suggest," said the soft-voiced princess who had been introduced as Tomoyo of Tomoeda, "that we let Lao Hu's plans fall into place for now."

"We've set in place the path for Lady Sakura to go to Lao Hu," Mei Hua said. "My blood is planted . . ."

". . . in the east courtyard, near where Lao Hu passes," Syaoran added.

"Sanctuary," Eriol said thoughtfully, his quick mind picking up the plan with ease. "And if he wants to use the spoil of war clause then he must respect sanctuary and not offer Sakura violence of any kind. Thus she will be free to come and go—and since her brother is here, Sakura-san can ask to be remanded to General Touya's care."

"Has Lao Hu been distracted from General Touya's presence?" Fan Ren asked.

Eriol smirked. "Oh yes, he has." Then his smile turned grim. "Note though, Sakura-san, that we now have proof of his treachery. He polluted your dreams using potions—I have his own vial with his own concoction. He intends to use a love potion on you as well, to create a false love."

Sakura gritted her teeth, then, "I figured it would be that way—Tomoyo-chan and I realized it the day he cornered me."

Tomoyo quickly summarized what had happened the day Lao Hu had cornered Sakura in the castle. Syaoran started, but controlled himself; only the flush on his cheeks betrayed his anger.

"So we use this man's desire for the Lady Sakura to control him," Mei Hua said. "You're the only one who can get close enough to make him betray himself."

"I don't want to spend longer near Lao Hu than necessary," Sakura said, "but that works to my advantage. If I suddenly become affectionate, he'll know, especially since he hasn't been able to drug me lately, or invade my dreams."

The Crown Princess Fan Ren spoke next. "You probably don't need to be reminded of this, but everything rides on you now. You will have to go to him alone—no one will believe it if the Princess Tomoyo goes with you and Lao Hu will suspect a trap. You understand that as soon as we end this meeting, you must go to him immediately."

"I understand," Sakura said. "I cannot fake love. But it would make more sense for me to run to Lao Hu and still be skittish of him."

"Exactly. There is something Lao Hu cannot flout if he wishes to use the 'spoil of war' rule to claim you. Go to him and claim sanctuary as someone ruined by his own flesh—that would be you," she said, turning to Syaoran. "Everyone saw your act at the gates with Lord Hiiragizawa. You must continue it. Say you hate her. Be indignant. Use all the devices you've seen scorned women do."

"But I won't have to stay with him, right?" Sakura asked. "Under the terms of sanctuary, I can ask to be escorted to my brother—which means I won't have to spend too much time with him."

"Yes. We've sent a messenger to your brother—he's at the port," Queen Yelan said. "He has been instructed to play along with you."

Sakura almost laughed, despite the desperation of her situation. "He won't have to act. My onii-chan hates anyone who comes near me."

"You ought to know, though," Fei Mei piped up. "Something happened to your court magician, Yukito. Wang said he nearly died but a strange creature saved him."

_How come I didn't see that in my dreams? _Sakura wondered. But that wasn't what mattered now.

She sighed, then noticed that Syaoran was looking at her. The tender expression in his eyes, combined with his fear for her, was obvious. She reached for his hand; the warmth of it reassured her, and he squeezed it gently. She realized that a lot of this would depend on her, and part of her was afraid. But, as she looked into his clear amber eyes, she knew there was nothing she wouldn't do for him, to protect him, and that strengthened her resolve.

At the table, Syaoran said, in response to a point Fan Ren made, said, "Even if I agree to a false marriage with the Princess Mei Hua, thus fulfilling the terms of the treaty, the problem becomes who will rule the united Li and Lin kingdoms."

Shrewdly, the Princess said, "But if it could be proven that you did not father my child, succession will become a problem and war will break out. And we may be placing the Lady Sakura in unnecessary danger; Lao Hu may claim her amid the chaos."

"He must admit to treachery himself, then," Sakura said. "And if he has a weakness, it's his inability to stop bragging, to set himself above others. We need to have him do this in public, where he cannot deny it. Although I cannot think of how."

Eriol said, "We'll help you. We can continue making plans after you leave. Then he," he nodded towards Syaoran, "can tell you of our plans in dreams. Can you both do it? Meet in dreams again?"

"We'll find a way," "We can," Sakura and Syaoran said together.

"Then go now," Queen Yelan said. "You have the blade the Princess Mei Hua used? Good. Lao Hu's quarters are in the south area of the keep. Take care."

Syaoran escorted Sakura to the rear door of the chamber. As he opened it, Sakura looked up at him. No words were needed; no extravagant gestures of love. Instead, she squeezed his hand again. "Everything will be all right," she said simply.

"I trust you will make it so," he smiled. And his eyes added, _I love you._

Sakura had never wanted to badly to kiss Syaoran as she did now, and she fidgeted a bit—everyone was watching them, after all. Instead, she opened Syaoran's palm where no one could see it, and traced the character 'ai'—love—on it.

Syaoran smiled tenderly, and Sakura knew—she would do anything to protect his smile. Forever.

She released his hand, and with one last loving look at him, without looking back at anyone else, she left the room by the back route.

_End of Chapter 15; continues in Chapter 16_

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next chapter: **How good is Touya at playing along? Will Lao Hu respect sanctuary—or is Sakura walking into the arms of a demon? What of the Lin army, now within a day's march of the Li stronghold?

**Author's note: **This is getting harder to write out, so thank you for your patience with me Your reviews really do help a lot. I often reread and re-edit myself over and over—hence the delay—so that I won't disappoint too much. Thanks for staying with me this far!

Sorry I didn't have the time to reply to everyone individually this time, but I wanted to get the next chapter up and get started with wrestling with the ending!

Much thanks and love to: **muzikchic4eva** (you were absolutely right! So happy you realized it!), **xosunshinegirlxo** (LOL! When I read your review I got the song stuck in my head all day XD), **CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl** (I would never be annoyed at you! Thanks for the PMs! Sorry about the cliffhanger—I seem to be addicted to them. Thanks for noticing the Yukito/Yue thing; I wanted to keep that, especially since I had to kill Kero to motivate Yue—shudder), **SweetieSakura** (Hey, faster update this time!), **anime lover bebe **(It's better now!), **yingfa07**, **SakuraLover** (I get lazy about signing in too! No, no, I am finishing this story first then attacking 'Accidental Playboy' which I think needs a rewrite. You're going to Japan? I am envious!), **lhaine07** (I think your question is answered here, and I'm happy you brought that up, thanks!), **magicka1417** (Oooh I love how you brought up canon detail, thanks! Yes, I'll check out your book, congratulations!), **xSapphirexRosesxFanx** (I think this chapter answers your question—now I'm wrestling with the whole 'expose-the-snake' thing!), **sakurallove** (Sorry about the cliffy XD hope you enjoy this chapter!), **Ayr**, **SoraChan01**, **bbgirl **(I smiled so much after your comment—I love Strong!Sakura of Season 3 too!), **YoshitheBunny** (She is!), **lunaballz** (Thanks! Someone pointed it out too, so you'll see the correction on top of the next chapter, hehe. My bad), **Fashion Fairy 26**, **joyfulsoul**, **Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius **(You are absolutely right!), **sakuraakamichelle **(She did!), **Eien-Kiseki **(Thank you too for reading! Here's the next and I hope to get the next one out just as fast), **ilovechocolateicecream**, **F3ARTH3RIPP3R**, **Shubhs** (I know! Haha, that's what happens when you get too caught up. Honestly, I want to rewrite some parts but hey—finish it before rewriting it. Re typos-sigh, you know how it is when you write something and then you become 'blind' after so many revisions. I miss my beta—she's off to school right now—and I'm flying solo here, so please forgive any more errors XD)


End file.
